Bind a Human, a Demon For All of Time
by Sue Doe Nim
Summary: After accidentally casting a binding spell on the taiyoukai, Sango must work with him to find a way to break it. But things get more complicated as the pair catch feelings and attempt to push each other away. Will they ever find a way to break free?
1. Four Wretched Syllables

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Rumiko Takashi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Author's Note_:_ In this narrative, Sango casts a spell gone awry, finding its way to the worst possible host—Sesshoumaru. With the circumstance pushing them together, all they want to do is be apart; at least… in the beginning. Follow them as they go on a journey to lift the incantation facing innumerable perils along the way, the most formidable of which is one that soon cannot be denied—their growing love for one another. _

* * *

**Bind a Human, A Demon for All Time**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Four Wretched Syllables**

* * *

"Thank you, Master." Sango bowed politely to the old retired demon slayer.

"It is nothing, Sango. My only hope is that I was able to assist you in your quest." He smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"Yes, you truly have. Thank you again."

The female demon slayer exited the little hut where she met with the old man. He was truly knowledgeable when it came to dealing with demons, however, the purpose of her visit had nothing to do with killing. During their last run in with some relatively formidable tiger demons, her beloved Kilala was separated from their group. It took a couple of days for her to return. The young female was torn by the disappearance of her companion. It was then that Sango decided that she would find a means by which Kilala will always find her way to back to her master. With this in mind, the young woman went out to seek the expertise of the old demon slayer.

Her efforts were not wasted. Sango had found exactly what she was looking for. He had offered her an incantation that can be used to bind a human and a demon as allies. If performed properly, the two should be drawn to each other so that neither one would ever be unable to find the other. This was perfect! This would ensure that Kilala shall not be separated from her again. She is the only remaining family that Sango had left and she intended for it to say that way—even if she had to go through slightly drastic measures to do it. Besides, she was certain that Kilala wants to be with her as well. She would be happy that her master is going through great lengths to have her by her side, not that she need to, of course. This was merely a precaution.

* * *

It was an absolutely perfect summer day. The sun shone, giving everything an other worldly glow. The birds were singing as if to convey their approval of this glorious day. Sango breathed in the crisp, fresh air, letting it fill her lungs and penetrate her soul. There was only one word to describe such a time—

"Beautiful!" Kagome's voice carried through the open field to Sango's ears. "Don't you think so, Sango?"

"Most definitely." The demon slayer agreed to the statement whole-heartedly.

"So how did your meeting go?" The younger girl was walking toward her friend.

"It went well. He has entrusted me with an incantation that will allow Kilala and I to find each other if ever we were to be separated."

"Whoa, how would that work?" Kagome asked with awe.

"The old man said that it would form a bond between us."

"That's incredible!" She paused for a second, waiting for her friend to go on. After she realized that she wouldn't, she became slightly worried. "Is that all you know, though? That's a little vague."

"Yes," Sango sighed. "As I said, he is quite elderly, he has seen many battles and many decades. He was quickly becoming weary of our conversation, so I decided not to push him much further for the little details."

"Hmm… good point. Oh well, if it's anything important I'm sure he wouldn't leave it out. Right?" The miko was looking down from the hill where they stood to the rice fields. Then, suddenly remembering something, she turned her head sharply to face Sango. "I still have to cook lunch! Oooh, where did the time go!"

The older girl giggled at her friend's sudden outburst. She was truly animated—each emotion playing at her face and eyes. It was incredibly honest. Sango loved this about her, she loved people who are open. She watched with amusement when Kagome sprang into action, almost jogging back to their camp.

"Are you coming, Sango?" she called.

"No, actually, I would like to perform the incantation first." She had to raise her voice so that Kagome could hear.

"All right. Well, come back as soon as you do. I'll have a bowl ready for you!" With that, the girl disappeared into the trees, heading to a clearing where Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo are most likely waiting for her to get the meal prepared.

"I wonder where Kilala might be." Sango said to herself. As if on cue, the little fire-cat came bounding up from the direction that Kagome had left. The two were truly in sync. The neko demon had perfect timing.

Sango smiled at her most trusted confidant—aside from Kagome, that is—and kneeled down to pet her. "I went into the village today, Kilala, and I found out about a spell that can bind us so that we can always find each other. We won't be separated again, like the last time."

The little demon seemed ecstatic about the idea. She gave her master her silent consent to perform the spell. Kilala was just as unwilling to be taken away from Sango as the demon slayer was to be part with her. The taiyja was beaming at her. It was irresistibly adorable how the she would tilt her head into Sango's hand and purr.

"You ready?" Sango sat up straight, lifting her hand off the kitten. "Now, I must warn you, according to the old man, this might be a little uncomfortable."

The demon nodded. She braced herself for the effects of the incantation, whatever it may be. Kilala waited patiently for a few heartbeats with her eyes shut, only to have them open and gaze upon Sango's pensive expression.

"Hmm," she began. "Maybe we should do this in a more remote location. I'm not sure if this will have any ill effects on anyone else."

Kilala nodded once more. She had a good point. With this in mind, she transformed to her larger form and allowed Sango to climb up on her back. In a matter of seconds, they were soaring through the air. The wind rushed passed them—it was invigorating. For Sango, there was no better feeling than to be one with the wind allowing it to do what it may with her. She felt so free and so out of control at the same moment—she loved it! They were heading to a place where the unknown aftermath of the spell would not harm any of their comrades or innocent people. However, this task was more difficult than one would imagine. Villages littered the areas which the pair flew by and the clearings in the forest were teaming with wildlife. They did not find a suitable place for miles. Determined, Kilala and Sango pushed further west.

"Look down there, Kilala." Sango pointed to a spot beside a river bank.

Seeming to approve, Kilala descended into the area that girl chose for their task. Sango got off and surveyed the it for anything that they might put in harm's way with the demon doing the same.

Nothing.

"This place is perfect." The girl said. "Finally!"

The large demon transformed back into her tiny form and stretched as if to say, "My sentiments exactly."

"Come on, Kilala." Sango patted the soft, green grass in front of her. "Right here."

The adorable kitten did as she was told and settled herself before her master, who had taken her position—kneeling, facing her.

"Ready?"

The demon meowed and nodded.

"All right."

Sango began to chant the first few lines of the incantation. She did so in the most hypnotic rhythm that made the little demon's eyelids rather heavy. She fought to keep them open.

"With these words, I hope to bind a demon, a human for all of time." She continued. "As the demon's name escapes my lips, make them forever allies—until their life's apocalypse…" The slayer paused.

There was a great demonic aura approaching. How had she not noticed it before? It appeared out of nowhere. As it came closer and closer, seeming to do so with a leisurely pace, Sango was able to tell that it was familiar. With eyes still shut, she racked her brain for who this powerful aura belonged to. Inuyasha and Shippou were left far east—they could not have followed them. It was definitely a foe. The aura was truly menacing in its strength, however, it did not seem hostile. Who could this demon be?

Then, it clicked. Her eyes flew open in shock and without even thinking, his name came out of her mouth, "Sesshomaru!"

Sango quickly clapped both hands on her open mouth as if pushing the name back into it. _'The spell!'_ She thought frantically. _'What is going to happen? I have to reverse this somehow.'_

Determined, she repeated the last two phrases of the spell and said Kilala's name.

Nothing.

She tried again, saying the name louder this time.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Wild with panic, she looked around for any sign of the demon lord. Observing that no effects seemed to have occurred to him either, the young woman relaxed a little. _'Maybe I didn't perform the incantation properly.'_ She thought, thoroughly relived of this revelation.

She placed both hands on the ground preparing to lift herself off the grass. The spell didn't work and Sesshomaru was in the area. The taiyja knew better than to stick around to find herself in his way. It was then that the heavens darkened and streak of blue light whizzed past Sango's head from behind her. It stopped a few feet away and began to widen. _'This cannot be good!'_ she willed her legs to run but every muscle froze in place when she saw a white form being carried swiftly through the blue light.

"Oh gods!" she exclaimed when she saw the taiyoukai end his journey and settle himself before her, close enough to touch. He was enveloped in the strange illumination that was shrinking into the demon lord, wrapping around him. Sango took notice that his eyes were closed and his face was serene. He was unconscious! The silky white strands that lay atop his head floated around him, his clothes doing the same. He was suspended in the light as if he were underwater.

Out of shock, Sango sat there, paralyzed but at the same time becoming hyperaware of her surroundings. However, she felt her body slowing. Through her drooping eyelids she saw the blue light radiate from underneath her and engulf her as well. The world around her became muffled and her senses dulled. Somewhere, as if far away in the distance, she could hear Kilala growling and hissing. She was falling deeper in her trance, barely taking note that she was being lifted up by an unknown force and being brought closer to the immaculate demon lord.

It took too much effort to keep her consciousness. Somewhere—maybe within herself –there was something coaxing her to give in. The taiyja fought as long as she could, but her efforts were futile. Slowly, she drifted into a dream-like state. Her last thought before she went in entirely was the feeling of being carried in a circle with the hazy vision of the demon lord mere inches from her.

* * *

_Endnote__: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please continue reading if you did. It gets better, I swear! ;) (LOL!)_

_As always, feel free to let me know what you think. Just click on the button below. _


	2. A Week

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Rumiko Takashi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Bind a Human, a Demon for All Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A Week**

**

* * *

**

"They're taking an awfully long time." Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Stop worrying. Sango can handle herself." Inuyasha replied in a gruff tone. "But since she's not here yet, can I have her share?"

Kagome slapped his hand as he was reaching for Sango's bowl of ramen. "No! I made that for her. You can be really insensitive sometimes, Inuyasha."

"Who are you calling insensitive. It's going to get cold and you can make more later. I just don't want you to waste good food."

"I said, no. I'll just heat it up when she and Kilala get back. You're such a pig." The girl sighed, taking the bowl of ramen from the hanyou's reach.

"Fine."

The sun was already high above them. It has been an hour or so since Kagome left the pair on top of that hill. She wasn't sure how long it would take to perform the incantation but she was getting really anxious. It's true that the demon slayer was more than capable of keeping herself out of trouble—battling demons is her job, after all, but the miko had a really bad feeling about her extended absence.

"Inuyasha is correct, Kagome." Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sango will be safe."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Miroku." The girl allowed him to soothe her. She knew she was being ridiculous.

A loud slap rang through the forest. "You pervert!" It always amazed Kagome how the monk's hand would always manage to find its way to her backside no matter how inappropriate the situation.

"I was merely trying to comfort you." He said with faked innocence while rubbing the handprint on his face.

"Really, Miroku?" the little kitsune chimed. "That's the best excuse you can come up with? You're really pathetic."

* * *

Something was licking her face. Then, there was some concerned meowing. Sango opened her eyes slowly to look into Kilala's. She looked relieved so see her master conscious and well. Sango managed a weak smile to reassure the demon that she is all right. Her mind was still slightly foggy as she tried to stand up. She winced as blunt pain appeared on her arm. It felt like a fresh bruise. But when did she get it? Sango didn't remember hitting her arm on anything. She shifted one more time only to be surprised to feel the same sensation on her chest.

Her eyes began to focus, the unconsciousness lifting. She looked directly in front of her face only to see black. _'What is this?'_ Sango's vision trailed up to the see a band of metal with menacing spikes on them. _'This…looks familiar…"_ she searched her memory for the person that wore this armour. She was clearly still disoriented from the ordeal that just occurred because it took her an unreasonably long time to figure out whose armour she was laying atop.

With a loud gasp, she cautiously lifted her head only to see the face of one of their greatest enemies. His eyes remained closed like they were when he appeared in the area. _'The spell!'_ Sango's mind replayed everything that happened before the spell forced her into unconsciousness.

'_This is terrible!' _mind screamed, _'I have to fix this somehow! Sesshomaru will not be in a forgiving mood once he regains consciousness.'_

The demon slayer began to think of ways to reverse the effects of the incantation. Ironically, she couldn't come up with anything because of her lack of knowledge. She became increasingly frustrated.

"I should have asked the old man for more information!" she exclaimed, absent-mindedly hitting the ground beneath her in frustration. Only… this time, it wasn't the ground.

Sango felt the demon below her start. Her jaw dropped at the realization of what she just did. Her heart began to beat out her chest as Sesshomaru's lashes fluttered for half a second then flew open and focused on the shocked taiyja's face. They narrowed to slits and burnt with the furry of a thousand suns. The moment extended for all of eternity. Sango's head began to spin, either from the overwhelming events that occurred or the fact that she forgot how to breathe. He was absolutely beautiful. Even in this state of shock and fear, she couldn't help but marvel at the perfect features that made up Sesshomaru's entire being. She had never been this close to him. Only now did she notice how his eyes looked like warm, melting gold even as they look at her with utter hatred. Sango was lost—drowning in his splendour. She marvelled at the markings on his face.

A feral growl rumbled in the demon lord's chest. "You are to get off this Sesshomaru immediately, human." His voice came out like velvet. It was soft, smooth yet extremely foreboding.

It was only then did the female realize that she was still on top of him. She felt her face burn with embarrassment as she sat up and shifted a few feet away from him. If she blinked she would have missed the swift movement that took Sesshomaru from being on the ground to being upright, standing the majestic way he does. His glare remained fixed on the taiyja.

"I-I'm sorry…" was all Sango could say.

"Silence!" his tone remained calm but his rage was evident in his gaze. "You must be punished for being so bold as to _incant_ the great Dog Demon of the West." He drew Tokijin from his hilt in one stroke and brought in down fluidly. Sango snapped her eyes shut, preparing for the impact, praying to the high holy heavens that this death be as painless as possible. She had left her hirakotsu with her friends, she didn't think she would need it—she was definitely wrong.

Heartbeats passed but no pain came. Sesshomaru's blade must be sharper than she thought. She didn't even feel it cutting through her, taking her life away. Defeated, she decided to open her eyes. Whatever lay before her, it doesn't matter. Her life was over. The things she has been fighting for, it was over with now. After the massacre of her friends and family, she had thought about following them to escape from the sorrow. But after she met with Inuyasha and the others, she had found a new reason to go on. That's all over now.

At first, she feared to look around; her eyes were fixed on the ground. It was covered in lush grass much like that she was sitting on in the field.

_'Is this how the after-life looks like?'_ She thought as she allowed her eyes to slowly take in the rest of the place. For the umpteenth time that day, she was shocked beyond reason. She was looking up at a destroying angel with a mighty blade an inch from the side of her face. His rage spread from his eyes to his face. He was truly terrifying.

"Take down your barrier, wench. Accept you death with honour." He commanded coldly.

Sango only looked back, surprised. It took her a while to reply, "B-barrier? My lord, I'm not putting up a barrier."

"You dare to lie to this Sesshomaru? You will pay for this insolence!" He replaced Tokijin at his hip and produced his poison whip, aimed for the terrified female.

Before she could react, it had hit the said barrier that appeared out of thin air. The whip cracked against it, leaving the taiyja unharmed.

_'The spell must be doing this.'_ Sango concluded. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! I believe I can explain."

Much to her shock, the taiyoukai listen to her plea. He paused his attack. "Do so quickly."

She took a fleeting second to collect her thoughts, "It's the incantation, my lord. It is making this barrier somehow. I do not know how this happening, but I know how to remedy the situation."

Sesshomaru remained silent, seeming to consider the truth behind her words. The silence drew on, each second becoming more uncomfortable than the last. Sango was almost certain that he was thinking of ways to get around the barrier to destroy her. Suddenly, a hand shot to her neck, breaking her from her thoughts. Its claws were digging into her skin, but not enough to draw blood. The arm lifted her from her seated position. With her feet dangling a foot from the ground, Sango traced down the arm to Sesshomaru's stoic face.

"You are to erase the effects of this magic, human. If you fail to do so in a week, I guarantee that you will be penalized for you incompetence." He said with the same icy tone that sent shivers down the girl's spine.

She managed to nod with great difficulty. He tightened his grip on her neck to convey the weight of his threat. Sango chocked out a cry of pain then she felt his hands leave her throat. She could see the barrier—it protected her. With a thud she fell back on her backside as Sesshomaru released her completely.

The rage that filled his eyes did not leave. He looked upon her with pure hatred and disgust. Humans are below him and he was unhappy that he had to rely upon her to free him from a spell that is strong enough to work on him. Sango swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, it felt as if it was about to give up pumping out of exhaustion. She looked back at him, unable to escape the intensity of his gaze.

"A week," were his final words to her before he turned around and walked away leaving a disoriented Sango looking at where he once stood.

"A week…" she repeated, her mind still desperately trying to process the events that had just occurred.

* * *

_Endnote__: Don' forget to review! _


	3. Excruciating Pain

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Rumiko Takashi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Bind a Human, a Demon For All Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Excruciating Pain**

**

* * *

**

"Master Jaken, where do you suppose Lord Sesshomaru went?" Rin was impatiently tapping a stick on a root that has grown out of the ground.

"Stop your childish questions immediately. How many times do I have to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru does not share with anyone his whereabouts?" Jaken snapped back at the poor little girl. He, himself, has grown quite anxious when his lord did not return earlier. He had said that he would only be gone to survey the area. That was about an hour and a half ago. _'Where are you, milord?'_ The retainer was certainly not one to doubt the abilities of the mighty Dog Demon. However, he is rarely ever late—not that he is late now, no, the toad would never impose such a preposterous idea.

Rin pouted at her guardian's harsh tone but recovered from it immediately. "Master Jaken, we should go pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru! He would love it." She exclaimed.

The toad was taken aback by her rapid mood swing. No matter how many times she does a full three-sixty with her emotions, he doesn't think he could ever be prepared for them. Human females are truly a conundrum wrapped in a mystery. He saw the smile that has spread across her face and he knew that he had already lost the battle—and most likely the war. He sighed, defeated. "All right, but you can't take too long. Lord Sesshomaru will certainly be cross if he returns and we are not here."

"Mhmm!" she nodded, the smile swallowing her entire face. She grabbed the toad by one little toady arm and dragged him in the direction where she thought she saw some beautiful flowers that were begging to be picked.

The demon lord was trying to wrap his mind around the events that had occurred only an hour earlier. He wasn't sure what actually took place but he did know one thing—that female had performed some kind of magic to protect her from him. A growl threatened to escape his lips. Sesshomaru was vexed that this _human _could conjure magic so powerful to affect him. But why would she do that? He recognized the girl to be the slayer that travelled with the dirty half-breed. He has not caused any problem for their company in months and neither did he plan on doing so now that he had Tokijin. He no longer needed Tetsuiga. Why would this woman perform a spell that made a barrier from him and why would she act surprised that it was effective?

_'No doubt the female did not believe that this incantation will do as it is intended.' _Sesshomaru scoffed. _'Inept, human weaklings.'_

A dull throbbing was creeping its way to his attention with every step he took. It was indeed peculiar, however, it was nothing to raise alarm. Trivial aches are below a powerful taiyoukai such as him. The cover of the leaves has parted above Sesshomaru. Finally noticing the position of the sun, he has noted that he must have been gone much longer than he originally estimated. Rin would likely be worried that he did not return sooner. Picking up his pace, he travelled through the forests with his demonic speed. He flew from branch to branch, his feet barely touching one before reaching the next.

With his increased pace, the dull throbbing was quickly elevating to sharp pricks and then to excruciating pain. The sensation clouded his mind and he slowed down considerably. Swiftly examining his body, Sesshomaru tried to find the origin of such torture only to find that he was in perfect condition. It was incredibly strong. He felt as if he was being torn apart—his limbs being ripped from their sockets. They were being called back, pulled back. To where? What was attempting to drag his entire being back to it?

At this point, the pain became so overwhelming that he had to stop all togehter. He had picked up the scent of his young ward and his retainer. They were not far. The demon lord was struggling to keep his façade. It hurt more than any wound he had ever sustained. He took a step forward, then another. Sesshomaru was determined to overcome this…this whatever it was. One more step. The pain shot through him from his feet all the way to his crown, it travelled leaving a burning sensation in its wake. The demon lord's eyes widened in uncharacteristic shock as it passed. He fell to his knees, no longer able to support his weight.

_'What is happening?_' he thought breathlessly. He was attempting to calm the ache that has absorbed him. It did not cease, however. It burnt a second a time, much more insistent in its order to return. Sesshomaru winced as it did this and resisted with all the strength he could muster. Instead of calming down before it attacked once more like the first time, the second round of agony remained. The tearing ensued. The pain so great, it blurred the taiyoukai's vision. Black dots began to appear before his eyes and his head fell forward into his hands, as he cradled it.

He was in the brink of consciousness when the wind carried to his nose the scent of Rin and salt water. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he heard her scream in horror as little feet pounded frantically on the ground. The demon lord was sweating with the effort to keep himself from falling into darkness. Beyond the agony he was subjected to, he heard Jaken's high-pitched squawking.

"Jaken," his voice, full of anguish was muffled by his sleeves. "Fetch Au-Un, _immediately._"

"Yes, milord." The toad hurried away returning a couple of minutes later with the two-headed steed.

Sesshomaru felt the dragon huff beside him. With all the energy he had left, he straightened himself and stood up. He saw Rin's face full of concern. This was motivation enough for him to pretend that nothing was wrong. He quickly positioned himself on the demon's back with the girl and the toad following suit. In a matter of seconds, they were airborne. The demon lord was following the pull. With every passing moment, the pain was subsiding. It was getting closer, he wasn't sure what his thing was or if it was dangerous, all he knew was that if heading straight to it would ensure that the torture would stop, he would risk it. He was, after all, the Great Dog Demon of the West—there is no opponent formidable enough to take down such a powerful youkai.

* * *

She could only watch him walk away. The world had suddenly gone totally and completely awry. The spell was supposed to be for her and Kilala. How was she supposed to fix this?

"What am I going to do, Kilala?" Sango lifted her hand to the large neko demon's transformed form. The cat purred to comfort her.

She sighed. "We should go back to the old demon slayer. I'm sure he'll know how to reverse all this." With that, she got up from where she was unceremoniously dropped by Sesshomaru and climbed onto the fire cat.

Like they did a couple of hours ago, the pair took to the skies. Her mind was full of images of the demon lord being so close to her and the look he had in his eyes. He was frightening in every sense of the word, but even then, he was glorious.

"No, Sango. Focus on your task." She said aloud trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. She needed the space in her mind to think about ways to repair the potentially extensive damage that she has caused.

She did not know what exactly she would do about this. The old demon slayer did not tell her about reversing and quite frankly, she didn't think that she would need to know that knowledge at that time. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Sango mentally cursed herself for not pressing the old geezer for more information and now Sesshomaru would be extremely irritated if she didn't solve it soon. Oh no! She could have unknowingly put everyone she cared about in danger! For some reason, she figured that an angry taiyoukai would not be one to listen patiently to explanations.

With this new realization, she urged Kilala faster, "Hurry, girl, we need to get back quickly." She did just as she was instructed. As they soared through the clouds, it was then that the pain began. Softly at first, slowly increasing and then it escalated at alarming speed. Sango had just barely took note of its presence when it ravaged her limbs. It blazed across her form. Little did she know that the same sensation was occurring to a certain white-haired man a few miles away. She wasn't nearly as strong as the taiyoukai was and within a matter of seconds of fighting with the anguish, it has completely taken over her. She was slowly loosing grip of reality. The world seemed to move slower and she could have sworn that someone has put a veil across her eyes so everything became blurry.

She was struggling. It was only Sango's will to return to her friends that kept her awake for those last couple of heartbeats. Then, the darkness came, the pull was too strong. It was pulling her under but at the same time, something was pulling her elsewhere. Her limbs were being drawn by an unknown force. It was insistent and was not willing to let her go with a fight. The last thing she remembered was letting go of Kilala's fur and her legs slipping of her body. She was falling to the ground—quickly!

* * *

_Endnote__: Drop me some feedback and thanks for reading!_


	4. Intimate

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Rumiko Takashi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Bind a Human, a Demon for All Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Intimate**

**

* * *

**

Kilala was also trying to come to terms with what had occurred earlier that day. The plan was simple enough: find a place to perform an incantation, then perform it. She could not pinpoint where _exactly_ everything had gone wrong. There were many instances to choose from. No doubt Sango's utterance of his name had something to do with it or maybe it was their unwise decision to venture into the taiyoukai's territory. Either way, the neko knew that the price for this blunder could be dire. Kilala worried for her master. Sango was clearly in distress. She was blaming herself for the occurrences. Looking back, the demon saw an expression on the girl's face that she could not place. She was obviously troubled. Agonized, perhaps? She looked almost in pain. The massive demon tried to comfort her as best she could.

Her efforts were futile. She sighed and returned to her reflecting. Kilala was wholly lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Sango had lost grip on her fur. It was when the girl's legs slipped off her torso entirely that she turned her neck only to see empty air. Frantically, she searched for the body of the, no doubt, falling girl. There was she was! Racing toward her, the neko demon got to her just before Sango hit the top of the trees. She caught her by her kimono and landed on the ground.

Sango had passed out—again. This was proving to be a most horrid day. The fire cat positioned herself beside her master, curling herself around her, in hopes of soothing the girl. She had had a long day, the demon could only hope that she would come to soon so that they may be able to fix what it was that was causing this stress. Staring at Sango with pleading eyes, Kilala silently begged for the young woman to be strong. They could face this adversity together—if only one of them were awake.

The blinding pain was subsiding as were Rin's tears. She had never seen her lord in such a state of weakness. She feared that he was harmed. Jaken had reassured her in an obnoxious manner, ridiculing her emotional outbursts. Sesshomaru had tuned out the conversation. He was grappling with the possibilities. After the distraction that had brought him to his knees became bearable, his mind cleared allowing him to come to the conclusion that it was that human wench that had done this. He quickly changed his mind, however. _'The female cannot be powerful enough to affect this Sesshomaru as much as the magic had.'_ He has ruled off the taiyja as a possibility—although it was the most logical explanation, his pride would not allow him to consider it.

Then it came. A vision in the back of his eyes, so vivid in its presentation—it was him. He stood, towering over these eyes that were not his own. He felt fear and awe, feelings that did not emanate from within him. _'What is this sorcery?'_ he demanded, the voice—his voice—just as clear as the scene in his mind. The images continued to play. It was the events from earlier that afternoon. Sesshomaru saw his mouth move and his voice echoed but it was not _his_ voice. It was the voice of memory, only an unfamiliar duplicate. Someone has infiltrated his mind, a fortress which he had kept from other demons that possessed the Gift of Reading. It was the girl. He was certain of it. The demon lord felt his eyes narrow. How can she summon strength to do what even the most trained, ancient demons could not?

This was ridiculous. He could not have underestimated the girl's abilities this much. He needed explanations and above all, he needed her to cease immediately. What she was doing, sharing her mind with him, it was intimate—too intimate. Sesshomaru did _not_ approve of it.

Just like that, it was gone. The vision changed to the skies. The human was flying with the demon beneath her, its fur in her hands. He could feel the thickness of its pelt. He did not like it, any of it. It was then that the pain he felt earlier began again. The demon lord was taken aback; the scene had yet to exit his mind. He thought he was going the right direction and yet here the sensation returned. This time, however, it wasn't nearly as crippling as before. It was merely uncomfortable, yet he still comprehended the severity of the pain somehow.

_'She felt it as well. There is no doubt that she is behind this.'_ He decided finally. The torture she conveyed to him only lasted a couple of moments, however, it went back to him. His features were being shown to him, these eyes carefully surveying his face at a close proximity, marvelling at it. And it ended.

Freed from the magic, he came back to reality and urged the two-headed dragon forward. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to crush the female's skull beneath his feet, but he contained his rage. He knew that he needed answers before he delivers the appropriate punishment for her actions.

She dreamed. She dreamed of the events only hours before, feeling the fear she felt in his presence. Only this time, the awe that filled her when her eyes beheld the most beautiful creation she had ever seen doubled. His hair, his fair complexion only marked by the moon and stripes, his perfect brow, his long lashes that contained deep pools of melted gold, they were only made more glorious in her second observation. She did not understand how something as immaculate could be evil. The gods must have made a mistake. A perfect mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. He looked more like an angel than a warlord. The demon lord seemed fit and completely out of place in a gory battlefield. The destroying angel that delivered a man's fate with ruthless precision and cool. That is what he is—so absolutely ruthless.

Again, Sango woke with Kilala at her side. The pain had disappeared, leaving no evidence of its presence, aside from the girl who lay on the grass. The demon looked concerned, the same way she did the first time. Poor thing—the taiyja was remorseful for what she was putting her companion through. She collected herself, putting on her bravest face to reassure Kilala that she was fine. Sango was determined to get back to the village and break the magic that caused the pair great troubles.

Straightening herself, the young woman was not going to let anything stop her. She knew that time was of the essence. The demon lord, patient as he may seem, does not come off as one who would understand if she would take a sluggish pace. Before she could move to return to her mission, a powerful demonic aura was fast approaching.

Sesshomaru had returned.


	5. This Game

**---**

**Chapter Five: This Game**

**---**

Demons must measure time differently than humans do. Sango could have sworn that the demon lord had given her a week before he would return, yet here he came in all his ethereal mystery atop his scaly steed. He looked cross—much more than he did before. This time, he glared at her seeming to will her to burst into flames before his very eyes. Sesshomaru possessed this uncanny ability to make people feel unworthy to inhale the same air and this gift, he turned on the poor girl in full force. Mind you, Sango was never one to cower in the presence of anyone, demon or otherwise, but the elegant taiyoukai was a wholly different matter. She was absolutely enthralled with him, though she would never admit it to anyone. Not that she had to—it was painfully obvious in the way that she gaped at his advancing form.

Sesshomaru was dangerous, Sango was not simple, she realized it but she could not help herself. Again, she forgot how to breathe. The demon lord was looking at her, making his intentions quite clear: he wanted her to break the spell immediately. Clearly, Sango had underestimated his patience. He was good at playing this game of deceit. He could make you believe that he is what ever he wants you to believe. She hated him for this—well, she would if she were capable of hating such a fine creature—for being untrue to everyone. She could tell that this man was filled with secrets he refuses to share. If only she had the chance to unravel the things he hides.

"Human," he address her through barred teeth. Never had she seen him in this state of rage. "I demand that you explain why it is that this Sesshomaru had been subject to your sorcery."

She stood there, unable to form words, lost in the poetry of his voice. His eyes narrowed infinitesimally. Sango caught the gesture and forced to produce words, "My lord, it was an accident."

He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"It was supposed to be for Kilala and I. I made a terrible mistake. When I sensed your presence, I had mentioned you name when I was supposed to say hers. I didn't mean to cause you any harm." She rushed through her explanation.

Sesshomaru seemed to consider her explanation for a long time, as was his manner. Little did she know, he was taking this time to calm his rage. How dim she was—making an error in such a way! Ridiculous. He should kill her for her idiocy if not anything else.

"I am not dim-witted!" she said suddenly.

The demon lord turned to her and she shrunk back against his gaze. He looked at her with slight curiosity playing in the back of his eyes. Yes, it was there, behind the anger.

"I do not appreciate you insulting me as if I were not before me." She said with such bravery it astounded the demon lord.

"You have the Gift of Hearing?" he asked, no interest in his voice.

"No."

He was about to object but he sensed no falsehood in her words. She truly did not know that she was hearing thoughts from his mind. She was powerful and she was completely unaware of it. Sesshomaru's anger was quelled. This female would not dare lie to him.

"Reverse the incantation." He ordered.

She looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I don't know how to do that. The man who gave me the spell did not tell me how to break it. Quite frankly, I didn't think I would require it."

"You plan to go back to this man for the answer." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"This Sesshomaru will go with you." Sesshomaru knew that if he were close to her, the pain would not reappear. He was curious about it however, he did not wish to disclose to her that she was able to cause him severe torture. "Only to make certain that you will rid me of this spell immediately."

She agreed. "But, we must avoid Inuyasha and the others. I do not want them to be harmed."

"You are bold to ask this of me."

Was that a yes or no? She could not quite figure, but he was already forming a cloud beneath his feet. Kilala, who had been there, a silent audience had to nudge Sango out of her stupor. She climbed onto the neko demon and led the way back to the village.

It was a much quicker ride than she had thought. The entire time, she was thinking of nothing in particular, her mind was exhausted of pondering and now only chose to wander from one trivial topic to the next. Sango did not dare to look back at the taiyoukai. She was terrified of him.

Behind her Sesshomaru kept pace with the fire cat. He wanted nothing more than to tell her to control her thoughts. He did not care to know of such matters that she brooded over. It annoyed him to his core that he could not tune her out completely. This must be remedied quickly. He could scarcely stand this rambling in her head—certainly he would not care to find out about her intimate, private thoughts. The great dog demon would not admit it but he felt uncomfortable at the proximity that he was able to see into her inner workings. It was too close for his taste.

Sango went on, blind to what was taking place only a few meters away. They had passed over a river and she was now thinking about when she would get the chance to bathe again. The demon lord suppressed a growl. This woman is insufferable! He tried, best he could, to get her voice to become a mere murmur in his vast mind. He swore to kill her for putting him through such things the second that the spell was broken.

The village appeared beneath them. The caravan touched down on the dirt that was the entrance to the human dwellings. The demon lord ordered the girl and the toad to stay with the dragon. Neither one protested. Sango already had Kilala in her arms still not chancing a glance at the immaculate being.

Sesshomaru hated entering human villages. The stench repulsed him and their reactions to him were undignified—often too loud for his sensitive ears. There creatures irked him. He wanted nothing to do with them, therefore it was no surprise that he was unhappy to be going to meet with one to help him from his predicament. Of course you could not see it from his face. The demon lord was really good at playing this game.

The pair went into the modest hut that Sango had walked into, seemingly an eternity ago, with the best intentions of keeping Kilala by her side. This time however, she did not find what she expected, only the crumpled figure of a little girl. It was the old demon slayer's granddaughter. Sango recognized her from the earlier meeting. Now she sat there, hugging her knees. She looked up at the visitors, tears betraying her brave face. She could not have been more than a decade old.

"What is it that you came here for again, slayer?" her voice did not crack.

"I came to speak to your grandfather. Where is he?" Sango said tenderly.

"He," she fought back a sob. "went to fight a rouge demon a couple miles away only moments after you left. He was old, you saw him. I begged him to stay in the village but his duty called him."

"As it does for all of us."

"Yes. He was much too old."

"And what became of the extermination?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"He perished along with the vermin."

Sango gasped. She did see this coming, however, she could not help the feeling of despair that washed over her. Who was to tell her how to break the spell?

"He is dead." The demon slayer said as if trying to convince herself.

There was a pause. No one stirred, even the wind seemed to still.

"I know why you came. My grandfather told me that you might return. He neglected to tell you everything about the incantation. Before he left, he gave me a message that I was to convey to you."

The taiyja was pulled from her hopelessness by this. This girl knew how to end this misery she had put herself into. Thank the heavens that the old man thought of such a thing. There was an optimism that engulfed her as the words the girl spoke sank in.

"Tell us everything." She said finally.

---


	6. Godly Sense of Humor

---

**Chapter Six: Godly Sense of Humor  
**

**---**

During this entire ordeal, Sesshomaru chose to remain silent. He had no intention of speaking to yet another human low-life that day. The child before him looked pitiful. Never would be speak it out loud but he had a predisposition to be wrapped into weak, little brave fingers such as hers—such as Rin's. He did not want to deal with that at this moment so he merely listened.

_'The old man is deceased.' _The demon lord scoffed. How fragile these creatures are. The conversation did not hold his interest and quickly, his attention wandered elsewhere. He was brought back into the little hut when he smelled despair in the scent of the slayer. Realizing at that moment what the death of the human meant, Sesshomaru fought with his inner beast for control. The girl would not be able to reverse this and his first instinct is to tear her apart for her inability to perform.

Then, the wave of relief washed over her suddenly. Obviously it was something that was said that he didn't catch. This time, he paid closer attention to the back and forth—if there was any important information to be given he would not allow this mortal to be only one to know of it.

"Tell us everything" he heard her say, making his distaste evident in his features as she uttered the word "us".

"The spell is very powerful." The child was determined to carry out her grandfather's final orders with the eloquence it deserved. "It feeds off the individual's love for the other. When one speaks the words of the incantation, they are charging with their will to be bound for what ever reason the person has. One cannot be certain exactly what the effects would be however, there are some that are consistent. For example, the pull to the other would be strong allowing them to find each other. Also there is the sharing of the minds."

Sango gasped at this, "Sharing of the minds?" She had not experienced this, at least not that she knew of. Unbeknownst to her, the demon lord behind her shifted forward slightly as if to better hear the girl's next words.

"Yes, the two that are engulfed by the magic would be able to delve into one another's thoughts." The little girl continued her narration, "Originally, the incantation was used to bring together unlikely alliances of demons and humans. The humans needed their strength to win the war at the time but also they needed protection from the beasts themselves. So they used the binding spell, their will to be kept safe and their hopes for victory fuelled the enchantment. The demons were inevitably angered to be subjected to such sorcery and moved to harm the humans but they were stopped by the barrier that formed around them. They were unable to neither kill the humans nor escape from them. The more the hostility increased the shorter the distances those who are affected could be apart. It forced them to work out their differences—only then were they able to function properly. In the beginning, those who conjured the spell did not know all the effects of it. The demons were clever, you see, they realized that they could send other's to murder the humans that they are connected to and this they did. They realized quickly, however, that with the death of the human, the pain came. Their soul and body were being called to the underworld to follow their counterparts. It was a horrible existence and it did not take long before many suicides occurred. They could not bear the searing pain that threatened to tear their limbs."

"What became of the ones that remained bound?" the taiyoukai's frigid voice came unexpectedly.

The child was momentarily shocked by the sound. It seemed she was only acknowledging his presence for the first time. Finally she went on, "The spell is powerful, as I have said. It did what it meant to do—it kept the demon and the human together for all of time."

Hopelessness found Sango yet again. From what she was hearing, there was no means to reverse her mistake. "Is there no way to break the spell—any way at all?"

The child's tear –stained face became pensive. "I do not know but there is the one who made the spell. She is still alive now, living in the depths of the northern forest. Her location is unknown, you must find her yourself. She would be able to tell you the rest for I have told you all I knew."

The finality in her words rang through the air. She wanted to be alone to mourn her loss, that was evident. Sango then thanked her and walked out of the hut, the demon lord doing the same. She paused a few steps from the hut and turned to the man standing there.

"We must find the Maker of the Spell." She spoke bravely.

"_You_ must find it," the demon corrected. "I have no intention of setting foot past the northern borders."

Sango was shocked. She could not make that journey alone. She had no means of locating her without the demon lord's resources. "But what about the pain?"

Sesshomaru cringed slightly at the mention of it. "I am more powerful than you are. I can endure it. As for you, find a way to do so. It is your incompetence that has brought this upon yourself and you are going to fix it by _yourself._"

She flinched at the coldness of his words. They were like icicles piercing through her. In his mind, Sesshomaru felt the helplessness that the female felt as a result of his response. He could feel the tears welling up in the back of her eyes. He hated the fact he always found himself at the mercy of a fragile female—he had never faced such an adversary as that of the misery of a woman. The Great Dog Demon fought with his instinct to protect her but eventually, inevitably, he gave in to the impulse.

"Come," he ordered, making his way back to Au-Un and his company. She obliged and began to fall into step after him. She had to walk quickly to keep pace with his long strides. "You are to tell the half-breed nothing of this ordeal."

She nodded, "Of course not." The taiyja was unsure what his command meant but she was only too happy to allow herself to believe that he intended to assist her in her quest.

"You are to gather you weapons from you camp." Sesshomaru's voice was stern. "Then, you are to tell your companions that you are leaving."

Her head snapped up, "I was hoping that they would be able to come with us."

Not bothering the turn to face her, Sesshomaru merely replied. "No."

The group were heading toward camp where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo awaited Sango's arrival. No doubt the demon lord was using his heightened senses to find its precise location. He was concentrating not to let his thoughts slip like they did when he came upon her earlier. He did not want this woman to look into his mind. However, no matter how hard he tried, her voice crept into his with such conviction it unnerved him. She did not want to be away from the group and was greatly upset that he had ordered him to do so. The taiyja did not dare to disobey the taiyoukai but she was thinking of ways to convince him somehow to allow them to travel together. As her time passed, her resolve strengthened. She wasn't going to let the issue go without an argument.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly; he would place money that the woman would win the debate. He would give in to her wishes as he always does to that of Rin's. Her wide brown eyes could buy her anything she wanted from the demon lord. He would make sure that she did not find this out, surely she would take advantage of it. Why do the gods seem to find enjoyment in the irony of life? He was the Great Demon Lord of the West—a heartless killer, the perfect assassin—and yet he would always find himself in situations where he becomes slave to whimsical females. Surely the gods frown upon him—or laugh, depending on how one might look at it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin chimed beside him.

He nodded for her to go on.

"Is the pretty lady staying with us?"

"For now." He answered coolly.


	7. Damn Those Eyes

---

**Chapter Seven: Damn Those Eyes**

---

Sesshomaru's aura was too powerful to ignore. He knew this so he decided to stay far enough from the camp so that he would not be noticed. The girl did not move to argue with him just yet, no doubt she is only waiting for the right opportunity. She left him where he stood and he carefully gauged the amount of discomfort he was subjected to. As she went, none came. This was good.

With his superhuman ears, he was able to hear the conversation going on in the camp. Sesshomaru knew that the girl would not disobey him but to make certain, he listened closely to what she told her companions.

"Sango!" his brother's wench exclaimed. "Where have you been? How did it go? What took you soo long? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was some shuffling. The demon lord guessed that she was retrieving her weapon. "I just have to go do something for a couple of days."

Sesshomaru scowled at her poor excuse. _'Think of a better explanation!'_ He purposefully let this leak to her mind.

He heard her gasp. She got the message. There was a long pause before the taijiya said, "The old demon slayer's granddaughter sent me on a mission that I must go on alone."

He was slightly impressed at the half-truth she told—only slightly.

Another voice came. This time it was masculine. "My dear Sango, why so abrupt and why must you go alone?"

"It is the dying wish of the old man, Miroku. I'm sorry but don't worry, I will return as soon as I can."

The distance was not nearly that great, however, they spoke in voices low enough for the demon lord to have to concentrate to hear everything. Sesshomaru's concentration did not break when he felt a little hand tugging at his sleeves.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said. "Rin is bored. Can Rin go explore?"

"Take Jaken with you." He said absentmindedly, his attention still a few feet away in the camp.

He sensed her joy but paid it no mind. She was always happy. Then he vaguely heard Jaken's protesting squawks before he was unceremoniously dragged by the little girl into an "adventure".

"We can help you. What if you run into a group of demons that you cannot fight off by yourself?" The miko pleaded.

"No, Kagome, you can't." the other female replied. "It's something that I have to do alone."

This conversation was dragging on for too long. Sesshomaru was going to have to put a stop to it soon.

"Then we're just going to travel in the same direction as you are going in search of jewel shards." It was Inuyasha, the filthy half-breed. He spoke with false authority that angered the demon lord. He needed to be put in his place.

"That's not a good idea." She protested weakly.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, I have to do this by myself."

"You are gonna be doing what ever it is you have to do by yourself. We're just going to be there doing out own thing."

"No, Inuyasha!" the girl said with finality.

_'Good, this dull conversation is coming to an end.'_ Sesshomaru thought. Either he let that slip or the magic is more powerful than he originally estimated, he was unsure but he was caught off guard when the female reciprocated.

_'If it's such a dull conversation, then why are you listening?'_ she said fiercely.

His eyes narrowed at her response. '_Learn your place, wench. You are never to address me in such a tone.'_

_'Or else what? You cannot kill me or harm me. With all due respect, my lord, you can do nothing about my insolence.'_ Her words held more bite in her mind than they did in person.

How dare she! He could not believe the fire he did not know she possessed. Only moments ago she was timid and terrified of him and now here she was defying him, daring him to do something for her disrespect. After he surpassed the initial shock, a corner of his mouth lifted into a mischievous grin. Sesshomaru loved women with fight. He was going to enjoy playing with this one.

_'Not at the moment,' _He infused as much threat in it as he could. _'But I wouldn't thank the gods for your new found immunity just yet.'_

He heard her gasp.

"Sango, are you all right?" the younger girl said concerned.

"Yes," the taijiya replied slowly. "I'm fine, just—"

"Wait just a goddamn minute!" Inuyasha interrupted suddenly. "You smell kinda like… Sesshomaru!"

Silence washed over the camp. It was a wonder the boy did not smell him on the female before. Then again, the human blood that flows through him dulled his senses. He was a waste. The quite held and dragged on. The taijiya was thinking of ways to explain this but coming to no conclusion. Sesshomaru only listened to her not giving her suggestions as to what to say. He enjoyed the frantic panic she was in. It serves her right.

"Miss Kagome!" the demon lord's face broke into an expression of shock for a quick second.

Rin had found her way to the camp. He moved to get her but stopped himself. Sango would bring the child back with her. He did not want to get into a scuffle with the half-breed in front of Rin—which would be inevitable if he were to grace the unworthy creature with his presence. So, he remained where he was and paid close attention to what was going on.

"Rin!" the miko and the toad exclaimed at the same time. It was the green one that would go on. "Lord Sesshomaru would be very mad if he found out that you were here! He would have my head. Do you know what happens to disobedient little human girls? They get eaten! Lord Sesshomaru is going to eat you. Do you want to get eaten, Rin? Do you?!"

"Don't be silly Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru does not eat humans." She chided her caretaker.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" it was the taijiya that asked, addressing the girl for the first time that day.

"Master Jaken and I are going on an adventure!" she stated matter-of-fact.

"How cute!" the miko commented.

"Miss Pretty Lady," she said most likely to the older female. "Are your friends going to come with Rin too?"

'_Stop her from saying any more!'_ Sesshomaru commanded. The damage was done. He raced to the direction of the camp hoping to do something about the situation. Right now he was unsure of what that course of action might be. Rin's inclusion in the discussion was completely unexpected.

"I-I… well, no…they are not…" Sango struggled to obey the demon lord's order. What was she say?

"Rin wants Miss Kagome to come with us and Shippou too!" her brows furrowed, "Rin hopes Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind."

Sesshomaru heard this and groaned. He would not give into her this time. There was absolutely no way his half-brother and his group would be joining them. Absolutely _no way!_

He broke into the clearing amidst a group of confused, shocked faces. Then he saw the little and the wretched female look at him.

The little girl was the first to speak. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wants Miss Kagome to come with us. Please."

"No," He said sternly.

"Please, Sesshomaru." It was the taijiya this time. Since when did she address him by his name as such? He did not like this new attitude of hers.

He met the gaze of two pairs of round, soft, chocolate brown eyes and they pleaded at full force.

"Please," both females said at the same time. Their eyes willed him to submission.

"Absolutely no way." Sesshomaru said though he knew it was a lie. He could already feel himself buckling under their control. Damn those eyes! They are _not_ going to win this time.

---


	8. Puppy Love

---

Chapter Eight: Puppy Love

---

"What the fuck is going on!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He pointed to the little girl "What do you mean travel with you too? No one is travelling with you."

Sesshomaru's anger raged as he took Inuyasha by his throat and lifted him up into the air. "You are never to speak to her in that tone!"

"Sesshomaru, don't. Please." Sango begged but was silenced by a single cold look.

The hanyou struggled in his grasp. He was truly enraged by the way he spoke to that little brat of his. He saw his eyes flashed to the child who wore a shocked expression. Inuyasha was prepared to launch an attack when the taiyoukai's grip loosened. Regaining his composure, Sesshomaru backed away from his brother a few feet away who in turn drew Tetsuiga from his hip. Reacting quickly, the demon lord did the same with Tokijin.

The inu youkais exchanged threatening glares as their silent battle ensued. The tension was thick in the air it was palpable. All the others could only look on in horror, praying to the gods that no one got seriously injured. The anticipation grew every second and the audience shifted uncomfortably, ready to intervene if it is necessary.

It was Inuyasha who charged first swinging Tetsuiga carelessly as Sesshomaru dodged it gracefully. He then appeared with his sword clashing with the fang in a blink of an eye. As the hanyou blocked his weapon, he retaliated with glowing claws to scratch Inuyasha's face. Sango was terrified for her friend—of course she was—but she couldn't help herself from marvelling at the precision and polish that the elder brother carried himself with in battle. She was fascinated by the quick movement of his arms.

_'Arms? Did Kagome not mention that Inuyasha had severed it in an earlier encounter?' _She thought.

In the midst of battle, _her_ voice was louder than the rushing wind as he moved like lightning. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as she reflected on how marvellous he was and about his arm. Certainly the half-breed would gloat about that particular incident, he had already figured that much.

_'You are truly dim, human. This Sesshomaru is more powerful than any you have ever known. It was only a matter of time before it healed itself.'_ He answered her unspoken question.

Her surprised expression reflected on his golden orbs. Has she not experienced the sharing of the minds before? It is almost ridiculous how slow she was to figure this out. However, Sesshomaru did not have high expectations for her. She was a human after all—lower than the dirt below his feet.

---

In the sidelines, Rin watched with child-like concern for her guardian while the little fox demon only sat upon a boulder looking on indifferent.

"Are you not worried, Shippou?" the girl questioned.

"Nah, they won't kill each other." He replied. "They do this all the time and they're both still here so there's no need to be worried."

Rin's brows furrowed as she considered this. "Hmm, you're right. You're soo smart!"

"Thanks." The kitsune blushed. "What brings you around here, anyways?"

"Master Jaken and Rin were going to have an adventure but now we can't."

"That is unfortunate." He replied sympathetically.

"Mhmm!" both children frowned.

"I know," Shippou exclaimed suddenly, "We can go on an adventure together."

"Great idea." Rin beamed but it went as quickly as it came. "Master Jaken will never let us go on our own."

"Then we'll just make sure he's too busy to object."

"How?"

A mischievous grin played on his lips. "Follow me."

Rin was holding in her arms a couple of rocks. She and Shippou had gone to collect some for their brilliant plan and were now sneaking around a bush behind the toad. The kitsune wore a serious expression as if this was the most important mission of his life. The girl could not help but giggle quietly at this. He was adorable!

"Okay," he whispered. "Give me one."

The girl hands him a rock as she shifted them onto one arm taking one for her on her other hand. The kitsune nodded. That was the signal. Both children popped up over the top of the bush with the rocks held high. Silently, they waited for the perfect timing when the swords clashed like thunder, then they struck, pelting the poor demon until he was unconscious.

Shippou grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her away from the scene of the crime. They have made their escape and have already broken through the trees and into a tiny meadow filled with flowers. Rin's eyes grew wide as she took this all in and immediately ran to the middle of the meadow dragging the kit behind her. She ran gaily jumping from flower to flower until she and Shippou collapsed among the blossoms.

"Wow, this is really pretty." She was catching her breath.

"Yup! Kagome and Sango would love to see this."

Then, the girl sat up suddenly, "Let's make them some flower necklaces, Shippou!"

"You're such a genius, Rin." The kit smiled hugely. "I'll make some for Kagome and Sango!"

"And Rin will make some for Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken!"

Then the pair began on their task, picking flowers and braiding them together. The long strings were effortlessly made in Rin's expert fingers. The kit, on the other hand, struggled greatly. His were not as beautiful as that of the girl's but he did not ask for help. He wanted to impress her. They sat in pleasant silence with Rin occasionally humming a random tune.

There was something on Shippou's mind that he'd been meaning to ask, however, it didn't seem right to do so. Oh well, here it goes.

"Rin," he hesitated.

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Uh… do you always stay with Lord Sesshomaru?"

The girl was surprised that he would even think otherwise, "Of course I do, Shippou. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just—I mean—I just wonder, like, how… is he like?" He quickly added, "You know, does he ignore you and act so cold all the time?"

"Oh no, not at all. Lord Sesshomaru is very nice." She said proudly. "At night, when he is there with Master Jaken and Rin, he would let me crawl onto his lap and he would hum a lullaby for me sometimes."

Shippou could only gape at this. The image of the taiyoukai doing such a thing seemed completely far-fetched. It took him a while before he could reply, "Really?"

"Yes, he keeps the bad dreams away!" She frowned slightly. "There have been the many bad dreams since the incident."

"Incident?"

"When I died."

Shippou saw her face grow gloomy. He felt bad for prying into her past. So, he did the only thing that he knew would cheer her up—he hugged her. He felt her smile against his cheek and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Thank you, Shippou." She said as she pulled away. "Don't worry, Rin is fine now."

"No problem! I'm here anytime you need me."

Rin smiled her normal smile that reached from ear to ear and she grabbed his face between her little hands and gave him a pop kiss on his lips. She then picked up the necklaces that the kitsune was working on and began to fix them, humming a happy tune. The boy's face flushed an extreme scarlet. He felt butterflies in his stomach. She however, did not seem affected by what just happened.

"Shippou, you think maybe we should go back." Rin broke through his stupor. "They would be looking for us by now."

The kit came back to reality, "Yeah, we should."

"Here," she offered him the necklaces.

He took it gladly as he got up and held his hand out for her. After picking up her own pair of necklaces, she took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Puppy love was in the air. She smiled and he smiled and they walked off—through the meadow, into the forest hand in hand.

---


	9. So it Begins

---

**Chapter Nine: So it Begins**

**---**

The battle had ended. Rin and Shippou could no longer hear the clash of metal. Over the tall bush where they had ambushed Jaken, they could see their respective guardians with their backs to them. Realizing that they still held one another's hand, Shippou released her while trying to hide his now red cheeks. The girl to his side only looked at him and smiled and went on walking normally. Wow, she sure is something.

Apparently, the verbal confrontations are already ending, as the pair approached, they could hear Kagome's voice calmly say, "Sit." This was followed by a yelp and a loud thud.

"Sesshomaru," she continued. "I mean, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, we want to keep moving and it would be an inconvenience when Sango has to find us if we go on our travelling without her. We would not get in your way, I promise."

He was stoic as he considered this, "So be it, then."

And that was that. Inuyasha and the others would be following the taiyoukai and the taijiya on their secret task. Sesshomaru spun on his heels and began walking into the trees.

'_Come,'_ he ordered Sango. She obeyed but to everyone, it looked like she went to follow him. They all wore a questioning expression.

"What was that about?" It was Miroku who voiced out their unanimous thoughts. Everyone else just shrugged. They had no idea. This was very odd behaviour for both of them.

---

The demon lead her far enough for sensitive demonic ears to be unable to eavesdrop. He turned abruptly to face the female and she bumped into him.

"Sorry," Sango blushed.

He merely glowered. She concluded that he was not happy of the circumstances and was somehow blaming her for it.

"So… what—"

"You are not to tell them anything." He cut her off.

She was offended by the way he spoke to her as if she were one of his servants. "And if I do? What repercussions will that have? It's not as if they will utilize this situation to work against us. They are my friends—they would never do anything to hurt me."

"If you tell them, _I _will deliver the consequence for your noncompliance in cold-blood." His words cut like knives. He has his pride to protect, after all. He would not allow word to be out that he was incanted by this weak human.

They looked at each other as the threat was carried around them, thickening the air all the more. Anger flared from each of them. Neither was going to back down.

"I dislike you immensely." She stated, challenging his authority with her tone.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Your existence is not worthy of being acknowledged by me. You are nothing. Remember that, human."

Sango's hand ached to hit him but she knew that if she did it would only add fuel to the fire. She restrained her anger and stormed back to the camp. Sesshomaru channelled his energy and drew it in transforming into an orb and materialized in the middle of the clearing that was only made larger by the earlier scuffle with the half-breed.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance." Kagome whispered to Miroku.

"Yes, he does." He replied.

The taiyoukai was met with Rin hugging his leg, thanking him for having her new playmate to come with them. Everyone was obviously averting their eyes trying very hard to look as if they were not paying attention to the child's actions.

The sun had already set on the longest day he could remember in a long time. The demon lord observed as his brother's group carried their nightly ritual. The female—the indecent one—had already started a fire and is now boiling water from some kind of odd pot that he had never seen before. She had a chain of flowers at her neck—most likely from one of the children. The monk was assisting her with some bowls and Rin had already gone back to the kitsune, chatting animatedly.

The monk's head shot up. The taijiya had returned. He could smell the anger radiating off her. It was quite amusing, actually, how furious he had made her. Sesshomaru was proud of himself. She deliberately walked slowly past him with her face set in a scowl toward the human male and the other girl.

"Sango," the monk began fearful of her rage. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said. "I was just hoping that you would accompany me for a walk. I need some space. The forest does not seem big enough for such a huge ego to be in it."

Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws dropped. Did she really just say that? They watched Sesshomaru carefully, anticipating any form of attack. None came but much to their utter surprise, a small smile spread across his lips. It was a malicious smile. This female was really entertaining. We'll see how long her fire will spark.

Sango did not seem to see this as she walked around him followed cautiously by Miroku. The demon lord positioned himself against a tree. The wench served them all food even offering him some. He did not so much as look at her outstretched arms that held this bowl of… ramen, was it? From the corner of his eyes, he saw her face drop but quickly recovered and gave the bowl to Rin who accepted it happily.

The evening went on in uneasy silence. No one wanted to speak. The miko occasionally tried to break the silence, however it was futile. The children's voices were the only one that floated around the little camp but as the night wore on, their conversation slowly died as they grew fatigued.

The taijiya was taking her time. She had been gone for a few hours and she was wandering relatively far. Sesshomaru was feeling slight discomfort. No doubt she was feeling the same. It was barely anything to him but to her, it was probably quite painful. She was trying to be difficult. Did she think that she could hurt him?

She had effectively learned to block her thoughts—thank the gods. She must have been trained to do so. She was a demon slayer, wasn't she? She should have known that some demons have this ability. Her blockade was not without holes, however. Sesshomaru still picked up bits and pieces. Mostly, she was very angry.

He heard Rin yawn.

"Rin, it is time to retire for the night." He said as he rose to his feet and made his way on the opposite direction that Sango left.

"Mhmm." The little girl agreed drowsily and went to follow Sesshomaru's long strides. It was this time that she was free to speak to him about her day. However, this was done in private usually when Jaken was asleep. Tonight, they had to go away from camp. Lord Sesshomaru did not act like he did with her if there were other people around.

The discomfort was increasing. If she wanted to play like that, he will play along. Sesshomaru stopped and sat beside a large tree. The leaves parted perfectly in this place so that when he looked up, he had the perfect view of the majestic crescent moon. His limbs felt like they were being tugged. It was nothing, but to her it would be painful. It would only be a matter of time before she lost this little competition of wills.

He took off his armour and laid his two swords beside it. Rin came and crawled onto his lap as she did in the evenings that he spent with her. In her hand, he hadn't noticed that she held a necklace similar to one the miko wore.

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru." She offered it to him. "I made it for you!"

"It's lovely," he took it and wound it around his wrist. "When did you have time to make it?"

"Rin and Shippou went to a meadow and found flowers while you were fighting." She hesitated slightly. "We threw rocks at Master Jaken so that he would not object."

Sesshomaru smiled at her little confession. "That's all right. Master Jaken is strong, he will recover."

Her ever beaming face seemed to illuminate ten-fold as she was assured that she did nothing wrong. She laid her drowsy head his chest. "Shippou is very nice."

"Oh, you like him?"

"Mhmm!"

The demon lord made a mental note to keep close watch of the kit. He had to make sure that he was worthy of Rin's company.

"What else did you do today?" he asked tenderly.

She began to describe every little detail of her day. She went on about butterflies and an odd bird she had never seen before. She complained a little about how Master Jaken was not a fun playmate and how he does not know how to cook fish properly. A majority of her story, however, revolved around their new travelling companions. Rin liked Kagome and enjoyed the half-breed's dog ears—she proudly said that she was allowed to touch them. She thought that Sango was really pretty and liked the little kitten she had. Sesshomaru hid his disapproval; he did not want to upset her. And on she went.

Throughout this time, the demon lord only listened. He enjoyed hearing her rambles about her day. He cherished the time he spent with her. The little girl washed away the stress of his day with her over exaggerated reactions about trivial things in the manner that children do. Occasionally, he would comment or ask a question but mostly, he let her talk.

Eventually Rin finished her recounting of the events with a final yawn. She was very tired. Sesshomaru patted her head and brought his fur pelt around her to protect her from the chill of the night. She cuddled it and made herself comfortable. A content sigh escaped her lips as she prepared to drift to slumber. Again, the demon lord's lips lifted in a smile. He had seen much too much in his long life—there were few things that could make him smile a true smile and she was one of them.

He looked up at the sky, loosing himself in the endlessness of it. How long he did this, he did not know but he snapped out of it when he heard loud, deliberate footfalls behind him. It was the taijiya and she was announcing her presence. She did not want to barge in. The anger was gone. It was replaced by sadness. What was she doing here?

The demon lord did not look away from the diamond studded sky as he heard her seat herself a foot away from him. The human was too close for his liking but he did not show this—he would not let her know that she made him uneasy. She hung her head and remained silent for a few moments.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" she asked. Her voice dripped with sorrow.

He did not reply. It was almost as if he didn't hear her.

She took his silence as a "yes". The female was looking at the ground for a long amount of time then her head turned casually, stopping at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Rin is adorable." The older girl did not react with shock as he expected her to. Her eyelids were heavy with distress and he could feel tears unshed behind her eyes although he could not hear her thoughts. "I like her."

Sesshomaru took his attention off the sky and moved his gaze onto her face. Something happened. She was absolutely depressed. His face was as emotionless as ever as he studied her expression. Sango could feel the intensity of his eyes on her but she chose not a say anything. This went on for a while.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. He asked her coldly, "Why are you here?"

She was surprised to hear his cool voice and she looked up at him. The night only made him more beautiful. The moonlight glowed off his fair skin and silver hair. This was the first time she noticed that he was not wearing armour and was unarmed. The demon lord almost looked parental as he held Rin in his arms with the fur around her. He cared for this human child more that he showed anyone. It was all part of the game—she was sure that he was very good at this game.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to be in your company. I was being pulled here, after all."

"Why would you want to be in the company of someone you despise immensely?" his cold tone was laced with sarcasm.

"I don't want to be around them right now. That's all." She could feel the tears welling up. _'I don't want to be around _him_ right now.'_

Sesshomaru heard that last thought slip. He was about to say something spiteful when he smelled her tears. The taiyoukai mentally groaned. A crying female was his worst weakness. It was in his dog demon nature to comfort them. He would not allow himself to soothe this wench. She was the reason that he was in this situation.

Sango realized that she was crying and tried her hardest to stop the tears. Sesshomaru's gaze flicked to her as she turned her head away from him quickly wiping away the moisture and putting on a brave face. He hated when women tried to be strong at their weakest moment. It only made his instincts draw him closer to them. The female was trying very hard—he could tell—but no matter what she did, her heartbreak continued to flow from her eyes.

It was becoming unbearable for the taiyoukai. Before he could prevent the words from escaping, he heard himself say, "Stop crying."

Her breath caught as the words travelled to her ears. Did he really just say that? Sango looked at him, momentarily forgetting her sadness. He did not seem to have any reaction to what he said. He only looked ahead in the far horizon. If she hadn't known any better, she would believe that she imagined it. But he _had_ said it. It held the same indifferent, frigid tone that he used to speak to her with but underneath it, she heard something else. Something…warmer? Was the demon lord trying to console her?


	10. Just a Theory

---

**Chapter Ten: Just a Theory**

**---**

Sango took in the two words that he spoke. It was not very significant but it somehow made her feel much better. His presence was kind of comforting at this time. He knew nothing about her. With him, she had a clean slate. Even still, that was not it—not entirely anyway. There was something about him that she could not place her finger on. He was mysterious and this made him alluring. She wanted to be closer to him, to learn more about him. After recovering from the surprise, she gave a sad little smile. It wasn't much but it was something.

This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He looked at her again uncertain of why she was smiling. She saw it and it only widened her smile making it a happy one. Why was she looking at him like that? He did not say anything to try to cheer her up. What was she thinking?

"That was an order, wench. It is unbecoming for you to display such emotions in my presence." Sesshomaru told her indifferently.

Sango did not hear any malice in his tone but she took this as a cue to argue with him. He did not want her to think that he was soft or anything. So she played along with his game and snapped back, "Your opinion does not matter to me."

It was not harsh Sesshomaru could tell that she only saying what she thought she should but he did not want to let on that he figured it out. He only looked away from her and back to the trees before him. Sango returned her gaze to the ground but the tears have dried—she no longer felt sad. Maybe this spell is not as bad as she thought. Maybe _he's_ not as bad as she thought. _Maybe_ she might kind of actually like him. Maybe.

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time. His presence was not foreboding like it was when he had his guard up. When he is alone, Sesshomaru seems almost easy-going. Sango felt at ease with him. She never thought that he the ability to make anyone feel that way. All the time she met him, he was terrifying and intimidating but right now, although his demeanour has not changed much, the vibe he was giving off was a polar opposite as the one that usually surrounded him. She sat there, enjoying his company in these rare moments when he had not expectations to live up to. Sango did not doubt that this is an honest piece of the taiyoukai.

The female's presence was pleasant, he would not deny that. Of course he would never say it aloud but he couldn't deny it. Rin was right, too, she was pretty. She is incompetent and disrespectful and she thought she was somehow invincible because of the spell but she was…something. She was not that bad for a human—_for a human._ This horrid accident might not be the hell that he expected it to be. She was still below him, though, he had to remember that. _Maybe—_just maybe—he won't kill her.

The night progressed and Sango began to drift off to sleep. She was leaning against the same large tree as the taiyoukai but her body was turned away from him. He noticed she was breathing more evenly and chanced a glance in her direction. He did not mind her. He would allow her to bide her time with him if she so chooses. Sesshomaru was not holding his breath for this, though. She had a moment of weakness and so did he. It's not likely this situation would ever happen again. But if it did, he would ask her why she was upset. Only to satisfy his curiosity, of course—nothing more.

---

There was the clattering of metal. It almost sounded like Kagome preparing breakfast but that can't be. She fell asleep away from camp next to Sesshomaru. When Sango opened her eyes, she was in looking at a newly lighted fire surrounded by her travelling companions. How did she get here? It had to be the demon lord but why would he do that? More importantly, where is he? She scanned the vicinity and saw that everyone was there save from him. Inuyasha was high atop a branch and Kagome was indeed preparing breakfast. The children were playing with the toad although the toad clearly did not want to join in. Miroku was there as well.

_'Huh, so he came back.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Good morning, Sango!" Kagome greeted her.

"Good morning." She replied. Where was he? He couldn't have been far she did not feel any pain that would be a tell-tale sign of his distance.

_'What does it matter? It's not like he's going to up and leave. Stop it, Sango, you're being ridiculous.'_ She chided herself.

The daily morning routine was going on normally except for the presence of the two extra bodies. It was as if everything was the same as it was every other day but she knew better. There were many occurrences from the past night that cannot be overlooked. For one, she had no intention of speaking to Miroku regardless of what he might think of it. And she's thinking about talking to the demon lord again if she had a chance but there's a huge possibility that won't happen. How would she strike up conversation with him?

They were all served breakfast by Kagome and this was when the questions began. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Where were you two last night." He was talking to her and the monk.

"Nowhere in particular. Sango wanted to go clear her thoughts and I went to perform some duties in a nearby household." Miroku replied.

Sango hid her anger as he gave the explanation. "Perform some duties" more like bed with a female who accepted his request to bear him a child. She still disliked him for leaving her like that without so much as a proper introduction to the woman or a goodbye to her. She chose to be silent as Miroku continued to elaborate conveniently leaving out certain details of the night that would lead them to suspect him of what he really did. After that, there were some idle chatter that she did not care to listen to so she was startled when Kagome called her.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said." She answered.

"I was asking about the mission from the old demon slayer, how is Sesshomaru involved and since when were you somewhat civil with him?"

"I can't tell you that, Kagome." Sango could not find a good excuse and she did not want to lie to her friend.

"Why not?"

"Is he threatening to kill you if you talked?" Inuyasha said in low voice.

"No, he's not." She lied. "Please, just trust me when I say that I cannot say anything."

That ended the question and answer for the morning. There was a little in the way of conversation. Sango felt terrible for having to hide anything from her friends but she knew she had to—Sesshomaru would be cross if she were to tell them. No one knew where to go but Sango was certain that the taiyoukai would. If anything, he's probably out looking for the fastest way to get to the mountains. After passing some compliments toward Kagome for the delicious meal, the lot began to pack up their belongings.

"Where is that bastard?" Inuyasha asked impatiently after the last pot was put into Kagome's large bag. "He's wasting our time."

"And you are wasting our air." His voice came through the forest followed by his figure. "I suggest you keep you mouth shut, little brother, it would be better for your health."

"Speak of the devil." The half-breed commented spitefully.

A feral growl vibrated from the older demon's chest—a direct threat to Inuyasha. It sent chills through everyone. No one dared to make a sound. The taiyoukai ordered, "We are to travel north."

That was all the instruction they needed. The demon lord began to walk in the direction he specified and the others followed right away not wanting to irate him. The younger inu youkai was the one that decided to be difficult, cursing under his breath staying as far behind from his brother as possible. He complained most of the way to Kagome but his objections fell on deaf ears. She was busy watching Sango.

She didn't come back before she and Inuyasha were asleep and neither did Miroku. Even then, he said that he was not with her that night. Where could she have gone? Her friend is being very secretive lately and the fact that she seemed to be glancing at Sesshomaru more often than necessary is causing Kagome to suspect many things. Sango and Sesshomaru were working together on this task and he was the only one that knew where they were going. She insulted him and nothing—not even some kind of comment—were thrown her way. Something is going on. Kagome was going to find out what it is. Sango was practically her sister no doubt she would confide in her the reason for this detour.

"Hey, Miroku." Kagome called to the monk that was walking to her left. "Where do you think Sango was last night?"

"I'm not sure but when I awoke this morning she was sleeping beside Rin." He replied.

"But Rin went with Sesshomaru last night."

"Yes," he was pensive. "Possibly…"

She was shocked he would suggest something like that. "You don't think…"

"It's probable."

"That is ridiculous she wouldn't spend the night with him." She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be.

"Well, Kagome, they do have some sort of alliance at the moment. It would not be far-fetched for them to have _other_ relations."

"_No…"_ she said in awe. "No way, she is not that kind of girl."

The monk shrugged, "Judging from what has happened yesterday, I would be ready to believe anything—even something as preposterous as that idea."

"Oi, Miroku." Inuyasha was tapping him on the head with his fist. "Don't you kind of have feelings for Sango? If your theory is right, you should do something about it."

"No, Inuyasha, Sango can have relations is she wants. She has expressed it clearly before that she does not have any interest in bearing my children."

"I don't think that's it, Miroku." Kagome said, "I think it's just your approach that she's saying 'no' to."

"Either way, it's not as if I could stand between a taiyoukai and what he wants."

"That's true." the hanyou butted in. "Sesshomaru would crush you. Especially if he were to find out that you want to keep him from getting a female. He would break both your legs and slice you all over and watch you to bleed to death."

"Sit, boy!" she commanded and he went face first into the ground.

"What was that for?" he said muffled by the dirt.

"For not helping at all." Kagome continued walking.

"I'm just telling the truth." The spell wore off and he jumped back in line beside the miko. "And don't think I'll go and save your perverted ass, Miroku. Like hell I'm going to get myself in between your twisted little love triangle. If he's going to deliver to your painful death, you're on your own."

"SIT!"_ Thud._ She looked sympathetically at the monk, "Don't listen to him, it's just a theory, after all."

"Indeed," Miroku was more torn than he let anyone know. Yes, he would let Sango have a relationship with any man if she wanted but he did have feelings for her at the same time. He did not know what to do about it. He just hoped that this discussion is unnecessary because there was nothing to worry about like Kagome said. "Just a theory."

---


	11. Silent Treatment

---

**Chapter Eleven: Silent Treatment**

**---**

He could hear their discussion behind him. They were already suspecting something like he expected they would. The simplest way would be to ignore their theories and continue on as if they had not even considered such things but he knew that that had its flaws. If they got no answer, they would assume that it is true therefore, the girl must convince her comrades that everything is ordinary. He informed her:

_'They are debating whether or not we have romantic relations.'_

She was a little ways behind him and gasped as she heard his voice in her mind. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. This has happened many times before there is no reason for her to be startled by it. Human memories must be more unreliable than he thought. The fact that she could enchant him was insulting! How weak—how _human—_ she was.

_'Of course they are, it would be the first conclusion that I would come up with as well.' _She thought.

_'You must do something about it.'_

_'You could ask nicely, you know.'_

He ignored her and continued, _'The miko would most likely approach you to question you as to what is going on between us.'_

_'And you want me to deny everything.'_ Sango guessed.

_'No,' _he said calmly._ 'She would figure that something is amiss. You are to tell her that you have intentions of courting me. This will divert her attention from the truth.'_

_'What?' _ this caught her off guard. _'Are you serious?'_

_'Human, I do not jest.' _Sesshomaru was growing impatient. _'Do as you are ordered. I will not allow anyone to hear of this predicament.'_

Tell them that she wants to court the demon lord. She blushed just thinking about telling Kagome this. _'She would never believe me, Sesshomaru. Besides, she would surely pass on the information to Inuyasha and Miroku.'_

_'Not if you instruct her to keep it a secret. She knows that you trust her.'_

Sango suddenly became angry, _'And you want me to exploit that! I will do no such thing. That is immoral. I would never lie to Kagome. How dare you even think that I would?'_

There was something else, Sesshomaru saw through her rage easily. He did not have time for her ridiculous outbursts. _'Listen, wench, if you are worried that the monk would find out of the lie, you need not do such thing. He does not care. I have heard him confide to the miko that he would allow you to have relations with any man you wish. Now, I expect you to do as I have said.'_

His words stung her. It only confirmed her worst fear—Miroku truly did not care for her. Sango felt the tears coming again. No, she would not cry over him. She hoped that he _would_ find out about what she was to tell Kagome. He needed to have a taste of his own medicine. _'Fine, I'll do it.'_

The female had become suddenly determined in playing along. However, he could feel the tears she would not shed. Sesshomaru has struck a chord with her. He took note of this—it might be a useful tool to use to persuade her to do as he wants. Although she acted like she was not affected by his words, he knew better. His instincts were speaking to him. It's driving him to comfort her for saying what he said.

'_I told you not to cry.'_ He told her giving into the impulse.

There it was again. That peculiar tone that was indifferent yet warm. Sango smiled and saw that he had his head turned so that she was certain that he could see her from the corner of his eye. She stretched the smile further. He was indeed looking at her to see her reaction. The look of happiness that he could produce on her face left him feeling content. He liked making this female happy.

_No!_ He should not be thinking such things. He whipped his head around to face forward a scowl now on his features. Damn it, her soft eyes and lovely smile was getting to him. These females made him so very weak. If he didn't keep his distance he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would let her in like he did with Rin. If she was anyone else—if she were not a human, if she did not travel with the half-bred disgrace, then he would allow her to do so but she was. He needed this spell to be broken soon. Sesshomaru could not win a fight with her, therefore, he needed to get away from her immediately. He turned his head slightly to see her, thankfully, looking away with joy still evident in her face.

'_She is pretty, though.'_ He thought defeated, making sure that she did not hear it. _'For a human.'_ he lied. She was gorgeous even by demon standards and he knew it.

They walked for hours with Sesshomaru refusing to stop for much longer than a couple of minutes. Their pace was sluggish for the demon lord and he grew more and more irritated as the day progressed. Kagome had to serve lunch to the rest of them in the form of granola bars that she brought back from her time. Inuyasha tried to object but the taiyoukai only went on walking ignoring the ranting hanyou. The humans had to board their demonic steads—Miroku, Kagome and Sango on Kilala and Rin and Shippou were on Au-Un. Not surprisingly, they had covered more ground that they would have if the group travelled at the pace that the humans were comfortable with. As the sun began to set over the horizon, they had to put their foot down or Sesshomaru would force them to continue all night.

Kagome got off Kilala and bravely marched up to the demon lord. Her steady steps became increasingly hasty as she approached him. By the time she was standing half a step behind his luscious silver locks, she forgot how to speak. The miko stayed there for a few moments thinking about ways to bring up the subject.

"There is a human village that can be reached before the moon comes up. If you want to find lodgings there for the night, I suggest you pick up your pace." He said guessing what she was there.

Gods, he was arrogant, but Kagome stop herself from saying anything. He was being gracious enough to allow them to rest and in a human village no less. She only replied, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," before rushing back to the others to urge them to go faster.

"He's being kinda nice for letting us sleep in a village instead of camping in the forest." Kagome said optimistic.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome. I can smell the air getting thicker. He's just doesn't want that little girl to be cold and wet in the rain." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh… Hey, you can tell when the rain is coming?"

"Yeah, I have keener senses than humans do, remember?"

"Then why don't you warn us so that we can get indoors instead of sleeping on the muddy ground!" she exclaimed.

"'Cause a human village would be out of our way. Besides its just a little water." He defended.

"A little water? Inuyasha, we could become sick if we stayed out in the rain."

"That's not my fault that you're so weak."

Kagome was appalled by his insensitivity. She shoved him off Kilala and yelled, "_Sit, boy! _That's what you get, you jerk!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the commotion except for the taiyoukai, of course, nothing could break his stride. The two children giggled as they saw the dog demon's crater and the furious girl standing over him. Kilala only rolled her eyes and continued walking not wanting to fall behind.

"When would they ever quit? Hunh, Sango." Miroku sighed comically.

She gave a disinterested grunt in response.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Mhmm," she was looking in the other direction.

"Sango, are you sure?"

"Mhmm."

Miroku got the message. She didn't want to talk. He concluded that she was either tired or had other things on her mind—possibly another man. He chose not to attempt further conversation. He did as she was doing and looked towards the opposite direction. Sango did not want to have anything to do with Miroku at the moment. Even the fact that he sat so close to her irked her.

The monk was lost in his thoughts regarding the theories and was startled when Sango jumped off Kilala and walked toward Kagome who was giving Inuyasha the "silent treatment" as she called it. He was failing arms up and down beside her to get her attention and she merely chatted with Sango. Was he getting the silent treatment as well? He was! Sango was giving him the cold shoulder. It could be because she wants to relay to him that she had no interest in him so that it would be cleared before she pursued the demon lord. So that was it, then. She had made her choice. Miroku sat dejected his gaze transferring to the ground. It couldn't end like this. He was going to fight for her! Not literally or obviously, that would surely get him killed but subtly he would. He had feelings for Sango and he had to try.

---


	12. Surrender

---

**Chapter Twelve: Surrender**

**---**

The group had reached the human village just after the sun disappeared of the horizon. Everyone was exhausted of the long day of travel and was only too happy to know that they would finally have time to relax their aching feet. Miroku did his normal routine of telling the innkeeper that there was a demonic aura in the area. He offered to exorcise the demon and as payment, they were given a warm room and a plethora of dishes.

Of course, Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with humans. He left them at the entrance and walked off in to the forest. It was the last they've seen of him. After they have devoured the delicious food they were served, the children are put to bed. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were discussing—mostly complaining—about the taiyoukai. Sango did not join in on their conversation. She was mad at Miroku after all and did not want to talk to him even through her friends. In all honesty she just wanted to follow Sesshomaru. She was feeling a slight tug. In would be simple feat to find him but she gave it a second thought. It was raining hard and she had no intention of being soaking wet. Also, he probably does not want to be with her anyways.

The sliding door opened to reveal one of the servants and perverted monk jumped on this opportunity. If he wanted to fight subtly, he would make Sango jealous. If she reacts in to this, that would be his cue to profess his love for her and the same time, if she doesn't, he would have night of passion with this lovely maiden. He immediately asked the servant to bear his children. This girl giggled and fluttered her lashes at him before accepting his invitation with false innocence. Sango tried her best to ignore it and not let anyone know that she was upset by this. Besides, what does care if he's out sleeping with these whores? He can go if he wanted to.

Miroku waited for her to slap him or object but nothing. Oh well. He led the girl out of the room. The girl's laugh came through the hallway and into Sango ears. That sound was extremely annoying and incredibly fake. Kagome and Inuyasha were commenting about Miroku's actions. Sango said nothing. She could still hear that bitch seducing the monk. What the hell was he thinking?

Fuming, she stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

She did not bother to wait for the response she knew where she wanted to go. The taijiya followed the pull into the forest, past many trees until she spotted white. Under the cover of thick leaves, Sesshomaru sat against a trunk. He was dry and unaffected by the precipitation—immaculate in every sense of the word. Sango idly wondered if it was ever tiring to be so beautiful.

He heard deliberate footsteps again sloshing through the mud and moss. He did not acknowledge the presence and just waited for her to sit beside him like he knew she would. She did without hesitation. Sango noted that he was not wearing his armour. His shoulders were relaxed but his expression did not change. Sango might as well not have been there.

The female sat closer to him this time, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. He didn't mind it as much, though. She was crying—he could smell it under the cover of the fresh summer rain. She did not speak, nor ask for permission to be there. She just sat there staring the ground before her. He thought about sending her away but could not bring himself to do so. Damn that face of hers! Sesshomaru struggle to keep himself from saying anything he might regret. He wanted so badly to stop her tears.

It was Sango who finally spoke, "He did it again."

Was he supposed to know what she was talking about? The demon lord merely looked at her and waited for her to go on. She looked pitiful, her hair and clothing were soaked and her eyes were slightly red, exhausted from their efforts of preventing the tears. Then, to his surprise, she smiled a sad little smile and she turned her gaze on him. Her eyelids were heavy with sorrow like the night before.

"It doesn't matter." She said almost to herself. Sango thought about why she would be telling him this but she cast the thought aside and continued. "I'm certain you don't care to know. I shouldn't even care myself. I have no right to be upset when he chooses to bed with another woman. It's not as if I have very strong feelings for him, right? I mean, I _do_ have some feelings for him but if he goes on doing this, I will be all too ready to abandon them. It's more like an infatuation, you know?"

There was silence. Sango did not expect him to interest in her crisis so she nearly had a heart attack when she heard him reply, "If you object to this other woman taking the monk away, then why did you not stop her?"

"Why would I?" she said after a moment to recollect. "Besides, it's not as if I could have done anything. You should have seen this heifer she was acting like some kind of innocent virgin laughing and giggling—just reeling him in and he bought it, too. He's such an idiot. And _she _is a whore."

Her anger was quite amusing and it replaced her sadness. Sesshomaru decided to push it, "Of course you couldn't have been much competition for this female." He looked at her up and down making her very uncomfortable, "You look like a half-drowned cat."

Sango's mouth fell open, "You…well, you're…" she struggled to find an insult to complete her sentence so settled for growling at him pathetically. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away to punctuate her point.

The demon lord watched her reaction. He really liked this female. But he couldn't. Ah! He was torn inside. On one side, she was a human and on the other, she was adorable. What was he to do? He debated with himself for a while and she was frozen in place with her back to him, oblivious to all this. She did look like a drowned cat but a very cute drowned cat, he mused. To hell with it, there is was no individual whose opinion mattered to the great Prince of the West. He would let her in, but not completely—he would be careful not to take this too far.

He leaned in closer and teased, "Am I wrong?"

Sango turned herself to object but the words stopped when she met his playful eyes. He was so close. Her heart skipped a beat. Evidently satisfied of her retort, he backed away and returned to his former position.

What was that? She pondered but not for long. He was insulting her—well, teasing, but still. Besides, she wanted to play along. With arms still crossed, she glared at him and pouted childishly, "I don't like you."

She collapsed onto the tree trunk and rested her head on it. Her shoulder was half a foot away from Sesshomaru's. "And I don't look that horrid."

He raised an eyebrow at her and a mischievous smile pulled that the corners of his perfect lips, "If you say so."

Sango felt like shrieking at the top of her lungs. Dear gods he was handsome! That smile of his was wreaking havoc on her. Her stomach was upside-down and she could swear that her chest just exploded. She kept this all from him, of course. She did not want him thinking she was pathetic. So she bit her lip to keep her grin from showing too much and rolled her eyes disapprovingly at him.

The girl had her head her down and was looking up at him through her lashes. He saw her teeth release her bottom lip and she showed off her perfect teeth. What the hell—did his heartbeat just quicken? She made his throat close up and his insides warm. Not good. Sesshomaru had to take a deep breath to calm himself. She was so very charming! She had to be to induce such things within him. He looked away from her eyes that had a death grip on his to try to pull himself together.

He was looking away from her again and she was watching him from the corner of her eyes. She hadn't noticed how young he was before. He would be around her age if he was human—at least he looked as if he would be. Sesshomaru was really, really easy on the eyes and he carried himself with pure male dominance that spoke to her instincts. She devoured his figure with her gaze. It's a shame they don't make human males like him.

There was a ghost of smile still playing at his features and this made Sango melt. It was amazing how a few simple sentences could make her completely forget Miroku. She wasn't that surprised, however, Sesshomaru was gorgeous and there was something about this conversation that hinted that he had a personality that she could get used to. Good thing she risked coming here to find him. She really likes how he makes her feel giddy.

---


	13. So

---

**Chapter Thirteen: So…**

**---**

"Inuyasha, where do you think Sango went?" Kagome asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" he cracked one eye open to look at her. "She's probably mad about Miroku."

"Maybe." She hesitated, "Say, Inuyasha, how is Sesshomaru with women. Like…you know..."

"He's not gay if that's what you're asking."

"What? No, no that's not what I meant. I mean is he kind of like a playboy kind of thing?"

The hanyou looked at her confused, "_Playboy_?"

"Yeah, like a guy who talks a lot of women into sleeping with him—kind of like Miroku."

"Oh, hmm." He pondered. "No, not at all."

Kagome sighed relieved, "That's good, so he wouldn't be trying to seduce Sango or something."

"Of course not, he doesn't need to."

"Hunh?"

Inuyasha set his face in a serious expression, "Listen, Kagome, 'cause I'm only going to tell you this once. As much as I hate to say it, females throw themselves at Sesshomaru at every turn and he is only too eager to…_reward_…them for their efforts. That bastard has been in more mouths than a pair of chopsticks, if you catch my drift."

The girl's mouth formed a small "o". She shouldn't be surprised, it's not like she's blind—the taiyoukai is handsome. This is not good news. This could mean that Sango is off with the demon lord now and he would take what he wants from her then cast her aside. She would be crushed! Kagome had to stop her from falling for him.

"Why are you asking, any how?" Inuyasha said.

"No reason." She shrugged.

"Feh, what ever."

---

It was raining harder. Sango sat beside the gods' most perfect creation as she watched the heavy drops failing to the earth. He was doing the same, pondering the mystery that is this human female. He could not comprehend what it was that made this one so appealing. What trait of hers was it that made her worthy of him? She was insufferable and insistent, she was bold, she was helpless and frail, she was unnecessarily talkative, and yet she dragged him to her. For some reason, Sesshomaru had the feeling that no matter how many new moons he would see, there will be no answer to the conundrum that is this taijiya. He had never been one to give up so he chose not to look at this situation as such—he was simply picking his battles and not engaging in one that he has certain he would not win.

In any case, it's not as if he could spare any effort to delve into her undoubtedly twisted and contradicting psyche, he was too preoccupied trying to look unoccupied. He did decide to allow her to see past his walls but he would not allow her to surpass it, so to speak. There are boundaries. Now, he has gaze trained straight ahead but in his peripherals he watched her watching him then mirroring his actions, she began to study the falling rain drops. Her hair was already beginning to dry and curl slightly in the manner that it does. It clung to her face and moisture from the droplets made her shimmer. He forgot how lovely half-drowned cats looked.

Sesshomaru frowned infinitesimally as he noticed as a shiver rack her body. The air was chilly, he didn't even notice. Indeed it must be biting at her skin especially since she was soaking. They were so fragile it's a surprise their species has survived for this long.

Sango was enjoying the landscape under the tint of the grey skies it was peaceful. Coolness hung in the wind and it penetrated her kimono and was trapped underneath the damp fabric. Maybe going to find Sesshomaru in the pouring rain was not a very good idea after all. Another shiver ran through her.

"You should find shelter and dry clothing." The taiyoukai spoke.

She looked up at him, "Are you telling me to leave?"

Was he? There was a pause as he considered, "No, I am merely stating a fact. You cannot fall ill. We are in this situation because of your blunder and it is your responsibility to keep yourself able to repair it."

Sango seemed to hear something else in his statement because she looked pleased as she told him, "I'll be fine. It's just a little breeze."

She thought that that was the end of the conversation regarding the matter but it wasn't. She stiffened as something soft and thick was draped over her shoulder. The female looked at him dumbly with shock evident in every inch of her face.

"It is unattractive when your jaw hangs open like that." He sounded uninterested.

"Why?" she said slowly.

"Your lips are turning an unnatural shade."

After recovering from this, a satisfied smile pulled at said lips as she wrapped the fur pelt around her, moving closer to the demon lord to close the distance between them. He was startled when she did this. That was unexpected. Sesshomaru thought about pushing her away but decided otherwise. He enjoyed the warmth from her body as she blushed furiously. Granted, he could have done without her being soaking wet, but that was irrelevant at the moment. He was hypnotized by the fading pink of her cheeks. He noted that he should do that more often. She looked pretty with a little colour.

Sango was not certain what could have possessed her do so such a thing but when he did not a move to draw himself away, she stayed where she was and leaned her head on his shoulder in an effort to hide her scarlet face. When she decided it was safe to look up and the blush was gone, she was met with smouldering golden orbs that drowned her. The girl was close enough to see slightly darker amber that ringed his pupils. The blood once again found a way to rush to her face and she quickly formed a curtain with her bangs to conceal as much of it as possible.

As if of its own will, his left arm snaked around her tiny waist and rested lightly at her hip Sesshomaru noticed her impression of a tomato for the second time and decided he wanted an encore. As expected, a third blush ran into the first. Sango began to nibble of her bottom lip and this threw the demon lord into a frenzy. His stomach flipped and a smile insisted itself upon his features. What was he doing? He was about to shove her away until she pressed herself closer to him. She was so warm, so comfortable. Her arm crossed his torso and she gave him a tiny squeeze, her body moulding perfectly against his. He wanted to scream from the effects of this gesture.

Something else was pushing her do all this. She was cuddling the demon lord of the West for crying out loud! This could not be happening—but it was. He was so warm, so soft yet she could feel the well-developed muscles underneath the thin layer of clothing that was completely unnecessary in her opinion. He'd be better off without it. _No!_ She can't think that. _No, no, no!_ What was she _doing_? The girl's heart was frantically trying to escape from her body. This isn't possible. She did not want to speak. What would she say, any way? She should move away but her limbs betrayed her. Sango heard the beating of his heart and she felt the steady rise and drop of his chest and she melted. At that moment, she gave up the fighting this ridiculous, improbable situation and simply sunk back into his form. Oh, he felt so good.

Oh, she felt so good! He could not deny it. Sesshomaru revelled into the warmth of her body as her womanly curves pressed against him. He could not fathom what would push him to allow this to happen especially with this female but here they were and nothing could force him to let her go. The demon lord seized struggling with the position he found himself in and relaxed. He took note of her luscious locks, her creamy skin that does not seem to be showing the signs of the fighter she was, and the common kimono she wore. He should do something about that, it did not suit her in the least. There were no words that transpired between them but it was for the better, it would have ruined the moment. He felt her muscles unwind gradually as she slipped into slumber. Sesshomaru decided he liked this—having her fall asleep in his arms. It felt so…right but so very wrong.

---


	14. Never

---

**Chapter Fourteen: Never**

**---**

The warmth and comfort still surrounded her from the night before. Sango smiled drowsily and pulled the soft fur pelt closer around her. Her smile spread further as she recalled the events that took place.

_'Hmm, this feels a little different from before…'_

That was peculiar—it was soft, yes—but not the same. She shifted her body only to feel herself sinking into something spongy. That was definitely not right. Sango's eyes flew open only to take in Kagome teaching Shippou and Rin a hand game. She was laying on a futon covered in a thick blanket still wearing her kimono from last night.

Had she dreamt everything? No, there's no way that she could possibly imagine how he felt against her. Although it would be a reasonable explanation for her not waking up to the orchestra of the forest. He was no where to be seen, either. This man was seriously playing with her sanity—this was the second time he did this. But was it a dream?

"Sango, you're finally awake!" Shippou chimed.

Kagome and Rin both turned their heads to her and smiled. Sango sat up, still disoriented, trying to figure out everything She was _not_ crazy! Was she?

The three came by her side and looked at her with questions on the tip of their tongues. She just stared at them. She must be sane to debate whether or not she was insane, right—or does that make her insane for actually believing that she is not sane? Where was he!

"Sango," Kagome said softly, "Are you all right?"

The miko was excessively concerned—certainly she was not acting too oddly, she just woke up. It is normal to be slightly out of focus. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?'

"You've been sleeping for a long time." Shippou answered.

"How long?" Sango was just noticing how bright it was.

"It's already noon."

She gasped, "You could've have woken me! It's so late; we've wasted so much time."

"Lord Sesshomaru ordered us not to." Rin informed her.

"Really?"

All three of them nodded.

_'Why would he do that? That only proves that I was with him last night because he would've left without me if we didn't…'_ Sango felt her face warm up.

The younger girl eyed her suspiciously noticing the blush, "Why would he allow you to sleep in like that, hmm?"

"I have no idea," she replied, missing the message that the miko was implying.

_'Sesshomaru, I'm awake.' _she announced, certain that he would hear.

_'I am aware of that. Pack you belongings quickly and tell your companions to do the same. I expect you be at the entrance of the village as soon as possible.'_ He replied.

She did what she was told and instructed everyone to get their things together. The taijiya was rushing them. Everybody thought it was because she was only making up for lost time but in all truth, she was eager to see him. Sango knew that she couldn't just take him away from the others and ask him, nor would he do that to her. So, she decided on using the spell. Although it was an extreme inconvenience, the sharing of the minds does come in handy sometimes.

Not surprisingly, there was not much packing to do. They were ready to go a couple of hours ago, as was their normal custom. They reached the taiyoukai who was waiting for them with the two-headed dragon standing beside him in no time at all. He did not acknowledge any of them and began walking away so that they may fall in behind him. Au-Un waited for Rin and Shippou before taking his position at Sesshomaru's side.

The demon lord's head is swimming with conflicting thoughts about the night before and the girl. He shouldn't have let her in. She already ran past his boundaries and he allowed it. That cannot happen—he could allow her to do any more damage. He was too fond of her. That was dangerous. She was human and she was travelling with his half-brother _and_ she still had feelings for the other male. Not that he had feelings for her, of course not—not right now—he merely wants to spend more time with her and that he can't permit. He needed to end this before it goes too far. It has already gone too far! Sesshomaru was aching to hear her voice again—to have her body on his, to see her face flush. He had to keep his distance, the female was out to steal his heart and he shouldn't let her. She was too good at it, he couldn't trust himself.

Never has anyone challenged his self-control the way this girl did. He has never wanted to push anyone away more. Never has he wished to eliminate anything like he wanted to get rid of her. Never has he fiend for anyone's company like he did hers. Never has he wanted to let to let a person in this much in his life. Never has he been so confused. Never has he been surer.

He wasn't acting any different from the day before. Sango was waiting for an opportunity to bring it up. She was curious to see if all the walls were truly taken down between them. She was begging the gods that they were—he brought up impulses in her that she would not otherwise act upon. The demon lord had the ability to wash away her problems with the magic of his presence. She did not want to loose the closeness that had been built between them in the last two evenings she spent with him, no matter how little that may be.

Sango drew in all her courage and brought up the subject, _'Sesshomaru, about last night…'_

_'What of it?'_ He has expected her to be the one to start this conversation. He tried to be as frigid with her as possible.

She heard the chill in his tone but this did not waver her, _'So it really happened.'_

_'Yes, and it shouldn't have.'_ He felt his words sting her through the connection of their minds.

_'What do you mean?' _she was very hurt and he could hear it.

_'I have said all that need be said.'_ He hoped that his heartless responses would be enough for her to keep away. Sesshomaru was struggling to convey these words, he did not want to upset her but it _had_ to be done.

What came next caught him off guard. Sango's furious voice exclaimed from behind, "Why don't you want to talk about it!"

He spun around to face her. She was few feet away. He replied calmly, "There is nothing to talk about."

"We can't just ignore it because you said so!" she was in the brink of tears. Whether they were tears of sadness or anger, he was unsure.

"You had a moment of weakness." Sesshomaru was breaking, he couldn't stand seeing her cry—even more so when he was the one making her.

"Then so did you."

"It was a mistake."

He saw her mouth open in shocked and she drew it back in to bite on her bottom lip preventing it from quivering as the tears were threatening to spill. Still, she looked at him defiantly, her eyes were glassy. That was when he looked away from her. He could scarcely keep himself from closing the distance and embracing her with flowing words of apology for his actions.

"Mistake…" she repeated, sorrow dripping with every syllable. "You're a _liar_!" she said through her teeth and she stormed off. Kagome grabbed her arm to try to stop her but she shook her off and continued on her angry stride.

He was a liar but what else could he have done? This was for the better. He could feel her despise for him and her tears that are streaming down her pretty face. Sesshomaru was loosing control. Much to the surprise of the spectators, the demon lord uprooted a nearby tree and threw it with a frustrated exclamation before running off elsewhere with terrifying speed. They had never seen Sesshomaru in such a state. Rin began crying from fear of what she had seen and all other people merely stared at the offending tree that had taken down half a dozen others with it. Confused beyond belief, they froze in place, unable to figure out the conversation that they had heard between the taijiya and the taiyoukai.

---


	15. That Was It

---

**Chapter Fifteen: That Was It**

---

"Stop your blubbering, Rin!" Jaken squawked at the poor girl.

A rock was immediately thrown at the annoying toad's head. The miko was the one that spoke, "Quit it, imp. She's scared, leave her alone." Yet, she was not the one that threw the rock. It was Shippou who stood triumphantly over the fallen demon.

"Child, you must not be afraid of you lord, he will not cause you any harm." Miroku had taken the girl in his arms attempting to console her.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object to this but was silenced by a threatening glare from Kagome.

"He's right, Rin, he's just mad at Sango." The older girl was stroking the child's hair.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru mad at her?" Rin worked to seize her sobs.

Everyone was silenced by her question. They had all been asking the same thing and had found no answer. Kagome had concluded that she was indeed right in her suspicions. The demon lord had taken what he needed from her friend and had called it a mistake. Now Sango was crushed by this. She needed to find her and talk to her about it.

"It is not in your position to raise such an inquiry!" the imp had regained consciousness and was chiding the child. The miko quickly put a stop to it by kicking him into a nearby bush.

"I'm going to find Sango." Kagome announced.

"Do you think that would be best?" Miroku asked.

"She needs to talk to someone."

"Hell, from what I just saw," Inuyasha added brashly, "She needs to beat the fuck out a certain bastard."

She ignored him and went on toward the direction where the taijiya had stormed off. She was unsure of the path to take but this was gone rather quickly. All she had to do was follow the trail of destruction that the slayer had left. Clearly, she had similar outbursts as Sesshomaru. There were broken tree branches everywhere where there should have been none.

The girl did not have to go far. She easily found Sango sitting atop a large root glaring at a poor snow coloured rabbit a little bit away that remained oblivious to the look of pure hatred it was receiving. She did not do so much as turn her head in Kagome's direction before she said, "White is a hideous colour. I don't understand why anything should be white. Especially to wear it, it's ugly—and people who wear it are ugly, too!"

Throughout Sango's little rant, the younger girl made her way slowly to sit beside her. "Yes, it is quite offensive." She indulged her friend.

The slayer's face was contorted into a scowl all remnants of her previous hurt gone from her features. She was genuinely angry at the taiyoukai. "He's such a bastard!"

"What happened, Sango?" Kagome asked tenderly.

The older girl looked at her with a conflict in her eyes. After a moment, it seems she has decided, "Nothing."

"You can tell me, you know. You've always been able to tell me everything."

"No, don't worry about it." She sighed. She wanted to tell Kagome but it was a private matter between her and Sesshomaru. Sango saw the frown that took over the girl's face and instead of bearing all, she opted to distract her with another thing that's been bothering her lately. "When did Miroku come back with his last victim?"

The miko was surprised at the change of subject. She figured that this might be part of the reason that taijiya had been acting odd. It didn't cover the entire topic but she accepted it. It was probably the most she was going to get out the girl.

"He didn't come back until after Inuyasha and I woke up. You were already there sleeping. Didn't you check before you went to bed?" She answered.

"Oh," the rage came back again but this time not for the taiyoukai. "No, I must have been too tired to notice." Honestly, she didn't remember the trip that took her from the "mistake" to the soft futon in the room. She felt bad for keeping Kagome in the dark but she just couldn't say any more.

"You know how he is, Sango. You shouldn't be upset by this and if you are, you can talk to him."

The anger washed away from her as her friend made a good point—she _shouldn't_ be upset—she had already decided that the night before. She even admitted it to the demon lord. She gave a defeated sigh, "I'm not going to, there's no point. If that's what he wants to do, he can do it. It's none of my business."

There was silence that came between both of them which was rare. Kagome always found a way to fill it in the past. This time, she had something on her mind and she was apprehensive to find the answer. Deciding that it had to said, Kagome asked Sango, "Do you have feelings for him?"

Unknowingly, Sango replied, "For whom?"

"Miroku…" who else would it be? But now that Sango asked, Kagome was beginning to suspect that the name she said was not the one she should've.

The slayer looked at her with wide eyes at the unexpected question. She didn't know what to say. To be honest, she was not sure about the answer either. Did she have feelings for Miroku like Kagome meant? She should not have to ponder the question or this long. Does that mean that she doesn't?

---

The trees were passing him in a blur of green and brown. He ran in circles not wanting to cause the female any more pain than he had already. It should not bother him as much as it did. She was just a human and he's only known her for barely three days for gods' sake! It is completely illogical for him to feel such guilt for injuring her emotions.

He ran faster and faster hoping to escape the crippling remorse that clouded his senses. He found no solace in his speed nor did he find solitude. Everywhere, her face came with its tears that his hands ached to wipe away. None of this made sense. Who was she to him? He does not love her—that was certain. There was no reason for him to want so badly to reconcile with her. He shouldn't be missing her coy smile as she played along with his teasing or the lovely shade of pink that he could elicit of her. She was nothing to him!

A scream of aggravation threatened to escape his lips but he pushed it back in, he could not loose control any more than he already had. This woman was not good for him. He was extremely confused. Every other thought conflicts the other and the demon lord was no longer absolute in his resolve. Perhaps this was not the best way to solve the issue.

It was not very long before every inch of his person betrayed him. His stubbornness was fighting against him. Sesshomaru wanted to be with the girl and it didn't matter circumstance but at the same time, he refused to be taken in by her long lashes and pretty brown eyes. If only he could find a middle ground.

That was it!

She's not going to always get her way and he supposed he could allow it if he didn't either.

A roguish grin broke his face. As much as he doesn't admit it, he loved playing dangerous games and this female was the epitome of danger. She threatened to shatter every ounce of self-control and self-assurance he had worked for. She was inviting him to take part in this and he was happy to accept it.

Sesshomaru broke from his orbit and headed toward the location of the taijiya. It was a matter of seconds before he slowed down considerably, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Apparently, the indecent one had come for the girl. He had heard her ask whether she had feelings for "him". He assumed that she was referring to the monk. Who else could she be talking about? Evidently, this was not as obvious to the girl who asked for clarification. After the miko made clear that the inquiry was indeed regarding the monk, the slayer took an unusually long time to answer. Had she not told him the night before that she did in fact have feelings for the man? Dear gods she was confusing!

The grin spread further. _'This is going to be fun.'_

---

Sango was not certain what to say. She did like Miroku as more than friends but after the things he's been doing lately, it seems that he does not feel the same and this is giving her second thoughts. She looked on at Kagome's expectant face, waiting for her response.

Throughout this time, Sesshomaru had been pulling in his aura as to not interrupt the pair. Now, he pushed it outward, announcing his presence. He immediately saw the miko stiffen but the taijiya did not react in the same manner. It was as if she was expecting him.

_'You have excellent timing,' _her thoughts were biting with sarcasm.

_'Should I leave, then?'_ he was relieved that she was some what open to conversation.

She had no answer. It was not a "no".

Kagome felt the presence of the taiyoukai and began to shift uncomfortably as Sango's gaze became distant. Finally she asked, "Should I leave?"

A twig cracked to her right. Then a smooth bass echoed, "You should."

---


	16. What to Do?

---

**Chapter Sixteen: What to Do?**

**---**

The little girl has finally calmed down and the ones that were left in the wake of a bombshell that was dubbed the "argument" began to set up camp. They anticipated that there would be a long, long delay on their travels judging from the fact that neither Sango nor Sesshomaru had shown any sign of surrender. On top of that, Kagome had gone as well.

No one knew what was happening. However, speculations were popping up everywhere. The two older men were conversing, away from innocent ears, about the likeliness that the demon lord had slept with the maiden and had audacity to refer to the act as a "mistake". Truth be told, the theories did not work in Sesshomaru's favour. Inuyasha was already giving his word that he would support to Miroku if he were to choose to seek justice for Sango.

"Rin, are you better now?" Shippou asked the girl who was only now beginning to regain the colour on her face.

"Yes, Shippou, Rin is fine." She gave a smile that was only half the wattage of her usual beam.

He began to be very upset by this, though he did not understand why. The kitsune was desperate to find a way to make everything better. Then it hit him, "I know what can cheer you up!"

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning the sudden enthusiasm in his tone.

"Come with me." He ignored her confused expression and grabbed her hand. Their guardians were too busy talking amongst themselves and Jaken has taken Au-Un in search of the taiyoukai. They wouldn't even notice that the children had gone.

Hand in hand, the two waist-high figured weaved through the forest, merging with the saplings that were about the same height. They did so for not to long before Shippou stopped abruptly forcing Rin to stumble as she halted her steps. The scene they came upon was undisturbed by the rampage caused by two frustrated individuals. Thiers was a path that held the serene, ethereal peace of nature that was a stark contrast from the destruction _they _had left.

The calm sunk into the children as not a word was spoken, not a sound was made. It was absolutely beautiful. Even Rin had nothing to say, she merely twirled around slowly looking high up to the very tops of the tallest trees until she felt a tug on her sleeve. She moved her gaze down to meet emerald more brilliant the hue to the leaves after a blessing of summer rain.

"Here," he said as he led her to a small corner where the branches of a small bush lifted and turned forming a lush cave not of stone but of foliage.

The smile he worked for finally graced her tiny face. Her voice was filled with awe, "This is so nice, Shippou!"

"I know," the kit beamed with pride. "I noticed it yesterday I thought you might like it."

"I do!" she exclaimed. This time it was her turn to drag the boy. She pulled him into their fortress where they felt invincible. It was the perfect place to be when one was scared. Both children drew up their legs and hugged their knees so that they may fall further into the security this hollow provided.

"This is very nice, Shippou." Rin looked at him with genuine gratitude.

He took in her expression and flashed as much of his fangs as his cheeks would allow. He gladly replied, "Don't you worry, Rin. As long as I'm here you don't ever have to be scared again."

---

He came back to try to talk to Sango? That defied everything that she had ever known. Kagome had given up trying to put two and two together because obviously, she did not have every piece. She figured it would be best to do as the demon lord said but she looked at her friend for confirmation. She didn't seem to object though her body language was not inviting either.

The miko bowed deeply to Sesshomaru and excused herself back to the place where the pair had left the rest of the group after their argument. She was itching to say something to him for what he had done but she thought otherwise when his piercing gold eyes warned her to keep her mouth shut.

The slayer did not move from her position. She remained sitting exuding defiance with her gestures. Sesshomaru went over the pros and cons of what he was doing and decided finally that he was certain of this course of action. He would play with her just as she was subconsciously toying with him. He was looking forward to the game but for now, he had to concentrate on reconciling with her.

He walked toward the female and settled himself beside her, his sleeves brushing her as he did. She was a statue until he spoke her name in the most inviting tone, "Sango."

For a moment she completely forgot everything but the sound of voice. How did he make it sound like the temptation of Satan himself?

Then, she remembered—she was mad him. Her shocked expression gave way to a glower as she spat, "What do you want and since when did you know my name?"

"I've always known you name," he sat back casually, "In fact I'm rather fond of the feel of it on my tongue, _Sango._"

She fought a shiver as he repeated it. She's never heard it sound so delicious.

"Now you choose not to speak. A few minutes ago, you were—"

Sango cut him off, "What is wrong with you! You were the one that told me that last night was a mistake and now you're here attempting small talk."

He did not seem affected by her rudeness. "I am not _attempting _anything. If you haven't noticed, were are conversing." He grinned triumphantly.

"You are unbelievable."

"So I have heard." The grind remained placated on his features. She needed to slap it off his face. It was making her legs melt and stomach flutter.

Sesshomaru could tell that he was winning. Her scowl softened considerably as she told him, "You are confusing. It's as if you have some alternate personalities."

He gave a soft chuckle that tore down every last shred of hostility she had left. "This coming from the girl who at one moment had been terrified of me and at the next was taunting me to kill her."

Sango unwillingly drowned herself in the music of his voice. It was very difficult to stay mad at him when those enchanting gold eyes worked their magic at full force. She had lost this time, she knew it but he didn't have to. The girl remained bold in pretending that she wanted nothing to do with the demon lord. She looked away from him, making sure that he was unable to see her face which for the life of her, she could not will into some kind of unhappy expression.

The anger in her scent was gone yet she continued to act like she was angry. Sesshomaru played along though he was certain he was victorious. After all, he didn't anticipate this to be easy—that was why he was here to begin with. It was all part of the game.

They sat in silence for a little while. Sango waited for him to continue on his teasing tirade that made her body betray her but he didn't. Out of curiosity, she spared a glance at him from the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru caught this and took it as his signal to depart He wanted to leave her wanting more.

He gracefully stood and informed her, "I shall go to the others and order them to make camp. It is getting late and we have already wasted much of the day."

It was completely ridiculous how much she loved the way he said "we" instead of "you". It was equally preposterous that she is watching him walk away when she is mad at him. Sango should not be enjoying the way his shimmering locks swayed with every step nor is she supposed to be hoping that he would change his mind and come back to talk to her.

What is he trying to do?

It was not normal behaviour for him to be so casual with her. Granted, she realizes that what she has seen and heard of the demon lord is completely void information—there was someone different behind that façade and he was showing it—but why her? Sango could not understand how his mind worked. Hell, she was sure _he _didn't even know how his mind worked. Sesshomaru did not come off as the type to have to explain anything he's ever done, therefore there was no reason for this no be any different.

She sighed.

What she going to do?


	17. Crunchy Leaves

---

**Chapter Seventeen: Crunchy Leaves**

**---**

Excitement flowed freely through his veins, the thrill of the hunt made the adrenaline rush. Oh, this female was going to be a challenge—she's not about to give up that easily! She promised entertainment for the remaining sentence he had left to spend with these weaklings. Sesshomaru could hardly wait for her next move. He was a predator cornering his prey. This was a role that came naturally to him and he immersed himself in it completely. He wanted her just for the sake of the sport. At least, that's what he tells himself.

It was not a very far walk from where Sango was. On his way back to the others, he caught scent of the miko. She had not returned to her friends after he had sent her away, though she went off at a distance where she would not be able to hear the conversation with the taijiya. Sesshomaru passed her, and he could sense her moving toward the girl yet again. She must have been keeping track of his aura.

He ignored her and continued.

As he approached the hastily made camp that his half-brother and the human male were now gathered in, the demon lord had to slip on the mask. He was no longer within his secret world with Sango where he is free to be without expectations. Here he is the fearsome, heartless, Lord of the West who meticulously abides by the rules of propriety. How simple these creatures must be to believe such a transparent masquerade but then again, Sesshomaru does play the part well. Hundreds of years of practice had taught him when and where it would be appropriate to be either or.

The looks that he received from this half-breed and the monk told him all he needed to know. They had obviously come to their own conclusions and he was not interested in hearing them. He was a little ways away from the place where they had decided to settle for the night, thankful that he need not order them to make one. It would have wasted time that he could spend finding his ward that he had most likely terrified by his previous outburst. He chose to change his path. Sifting through the many scents of the open area, he pinpointed the trail which the two children had followed. Without showing any hesitation, he diverted his course and followed the tracks of tiny feet into the forest.

Behind him some profanities from the hanyou echoed but he made no gesture to acknowledge such childish behaviour. Their opinion did not matter to him, at the moment—impossible as it may seem—his mind only had room for two human females. Sesshomaru did not turn to see the terrified Rin whom he left in his wake, however he was able to smell the unmistakable scent of fear emanating from her. He worked hard to protect her from every miniscule bruise or scrape and it angered him to the point of rage that he would allow himself to exhibit such aggressive behaviour in front of her.

His pace quickened as the urge to reassure her that he was not the monster he looked to be carried him to the haven that the children had found. The demon lord's steps were silent as he walked slower to as to not startle them. Their chatter silenced as he came forward. The taiyoukai halted a few feet from them, his boots clearly visible to the two pairs of wide eyes.

A second turned to two then three. This was odd—he was certain that Rin knew that he was there, so why was she not coming to him like she usually did? Then they came crawling out from the cavity formed by the branches. The fox was tentative in his movements, this was expected but the girl—she hesitated as well.

He could feel the rage rising up again. She never hesitated to welcome his return but now here she was with her eyes unsure as she looked up at him. How could he have let this happen—was he such a beast that even she, who trusted him with her life, feared him? Sesshomaru was angry at himself for allowing doing a thing that could incite such feelings of apprehension from his beloved Rin.

The kids were now standing up, keeping their distance, and anxiously awaiting the demon lord's instructions. Sesshomaru took a moment to regain his composure that did not seem to have broken to those watching before he spoke to the fox.

"Kitsune, return to camp." He ordered frigidly.

The kit hesitated for a heartbeat before nodding and scurrying off to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Once he was certain that the little demon was far from ear-shot, Sesshomaru slipped off his mask and looked at the human girl with nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

She did not seem to notice for her gaze was cast to the forest floor. It was only after she heard Sesshomaru speak that she looked up.

"I've frightened you." He said tenderly, remorse evident in his tone.

The girl nodded her head shyly. There was a pause before she continued, "It is fine, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is not scared of you now."

How easy it was for her to forgive in her innocence. Sesshomaru's expression gave way to a slight smile as he bent down to get to her eye level. Her confidence in him grew as the moments passed and soon her lips broke into a huge grin.

The taiyoukai took her face between his hands and told her, "You have no need to fear me, Rin. You are the only human that can say that."

Happiness engulfed her scent. It was as if everything was normal again. He was incredibly indebted to the fates for having them send this lovely child into his life. Her smile alone brought feelings of genuine bliss that he had not been able to feel in his long abandoned heart.

Sesshomaru rose and held out his right arm for her. She looked at it for an instant, unsure of what it is that he expected of her, then realization brightened her eyes and leaked to her face. Rin curled her chubby hand around his fore and middle fingers with her cheeks threatening to collapse from the effort of containing her joy.

The demon lord could not remember the last time he had ever regretted any action he had ever done. He also could not remember the last time that he was so relieved to have anyone take his hand as in did now.

He led her through a random path to take a leisurely walk. Sesshomaru thought would be best to spend some time with the girl especially after the recent incident. The demon lord kept a pace that was slower than his usual graceful, long strides with the child's bouncing steps beside him crunching on the leaves under her foot.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are the leaves brittle when they are not in the trees?" she asked.

"It is because they are dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, when they have lived their full life on the branches, they whither and fall to the ground." He stated.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed as she pondered this, "When Rin has lived her full life will she whither and go to the ground as well?"

Sesshomaru was caught completely off guard by her sudden question. This was a topic that he avoided when ever he could, he did not speak to anyone regarding this, nor does he consider what might happen after Rin's short human existence cease to be. He frowned infinitesimally at the thought of loosing her. It was a couple of years away and he was confident that if he so chooses, he would be able to find a way to give her near immortality such as that he posses. However, he has yet to decide whether or not it would be best to leave her with her people so she may lead a normal life.

"When you have, yes, you will indeed." The demon lord answered her with as much indifference he could muster. He did not want to worry her regarding the issue.

"Will it be a while before that happens?" her curiosity was insatiable.

"Most definitely,"

"And Rin will be with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken until that time comes!" she announced proudly.

The taiyoukai's jaw clenched as she spoke these simple words. The selfish part of him wanted to have her forever, though reason pushes him to consider that she would be happier if she were to be in a human village with her kind. The daily routine that the girl led was most definitely abnormal for a human. What was he to do about her? Sesshomaru was well aware that the deadline for his final decision was looming, she was becoming more aware of circumstances and sooner or later he would have to do what is best for her before she sets her mind to doing something that would require her to sacrifice many things. This he could not allow—he wanted to give her everything—he hoped to place the entire world into her soft, little hands.

Regardless of the confusion and indecision, the demon lord was definite about one thing:

"I will always be with you." He promised her.

From his words, Rin beamed at him, her smile seizing his heart and refusing to let it go. Sesshomaru would allow her to take his heart and soul as she pleases and even if she were to release it, it would still be hers. Forever will she reign supreme in that place in his chest.

---


	18. Buds of Hope

---

**Chapter Eighteen: Buds of Hope**

**---**

Kagome return to Sango and sat beside her. This time the taijiya turned to her and gave her a little smile.

"Hello, Kagome." She said all the hostility was now gone from her.

The miko was slightly confused at this sudden change of mood. It took her a while before she answered, "What did he want?"

Sango shrugged, "Nothing really."

She did not know how to answer that question. He could be planning to dismember her for all she cared—she was far too confused to make any good judgement about the situation. She never noticed how incredibly charming Sesshomaru was—the girl was lost in the melody of his words. And that laugh, oh what a beautiful sound! It was like the nothing she has ever heard before—it replayed in her mind over and over. What she would give to hear him do it again. The thought alone sent her heart racing!

"You're really not going to tell me anything." Kagome was slightly dejected.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But there's not much to tell." It's probably not a good thing that lying to her best friend was becoming easier. The demon lord was a horrid influence on her not only because of the fact that he could bring her to hide secrets from the younger girl but also because of his ability to will her body into disobeying her. Her chest was still pounding for gods' sake—this can't be healthy.

"I understand." The miko paused for a second before continuing, "Can I ask just one thing?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

Sango laughed, "All right, go on."

Kagome hesitated a little before saying, "Do you _like_ him?"

"_No." _Sango replied too quickly. That was all the answer the miko needed. The taijiya saw the twinkle of knowledge in the girl's eye and hurried to defend herself. "Believe me, Kagome, I don't. He's arrogant and painfully honest and insufferable and he positively hates me and he's just… mean!"

You must understand that at this point, Sango did indeed believe in what she was saying — at least the logical part of her did. Kagome, however, had no intention of giving up her observations quite yet. She looked at her friend with an all-knowing smirk on her lips.

She had lost. There was a lot of that going around today. The slayer knew that there was no way to convince her that she only spoke the truth regarding her feelings for Sesshomaru.

Still with that expression on her face, Kagome placed a hand on Sango's lap. "It's okay, your secret's safe with me. You're a smart girl, Sango, I know that you won't let him hurt you." She said this with a slight question in her gaze.

This conversation was getting awkward very quickly. Sango cast her eyes down and fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono. This is ridiculous she shouldn't be embarrassed about this—she did _not_ have a crush on him! And yet, she was. She suppressed the urge to blush with great effort.

Finally she murmured, "He won't hurt me because he can't affect me. I don't have feelings for him."

The girl nodded her head sympathetically then she warned, "He's dangerous. I hope you know what you're doing."

'_No, I don't have any idea what I'm doing."_ Sango sighed. _'If only I knew what _he_ was planning—this would be a lot easier'_

She waved her hand dismissively, "Enough of this. We should return back to the others, they would be wondering what happened to us." The older girl got up quickly and began to walk in the direction where she had left Inuyasha and the lecherous bastard with the children. She desperately hoped that this would be last conversation about the topic though she knew that it was not. The gods seem to have taken a liking to seeing her misery.

'_Ugh, I really don't like you right now.'_ Whether she was referring to the gods or to a certain taiyoukai, she was unsure but the thought slipped and a response startled her.

'_I am certain I can change that.'_ There was that teasing tone of his again.

A shiver shook Sango as the smooth velvet of his voice played in her head—it was addicting, she wanted to hear it again—and she caught the questioning expression of Kagome's. She chose to ignore it, walking away as if nothing had happened. Besides, there was no logical explanation as to why she would be shivering in on this warm summer day. He was definitely not good for her health.

They reached camp in no time and were welcomed with questions—most, being accusatory, were directed to the taijiya. She responded to them in quick snippets of half-truths, still slightly distracted by the demon lord. He wasn't even near her and she couldn't keep her attention off him—she is loosing her mind. The monk and the hanyou were soon exhausted of questions and frustrated that they did not get the information they had been looking for.

The toad thing returned minutes later with the dragon, Au-Un. His face was pulled long in a sombre expression—he had failed to track down his lord.

"Jaken, he took Rin with him. Most likely, he will be here tomorrow morning." Shippou told the retainer who immediately perked up. Not seeking to comfort him but rather, to make him seize his high-pitched wailing.

"I knew he would return," he announced proudly before taking the stead to the nearest river so it may quench its thirst accumulated from the hours of travel.

When the thing was gone from their sight, Kagome clapped her hands and said, "It's about time for dinner!"

The other three looked at the girl with a look that questioned her sanity. That was completely random as was her suddenly cheery mood. She looked back at them with wide eyes, uncertain of what she had said that earned her these unspoken insults.

It was Inuyasha's mouth that voiced out their thoughts, "Is there something wrong with your head?"

Kagome blinked. "What? It _is_ time for dinner."

"Yeah, but what was that?" he retaliated, "Your moods change like crazy."

"They do not! It doesn't hurt to be positive sometimes, you know."

"Feh. You take it overboard."

The girl's jaw dropped. After she regained her composture, she continued, "Oh yeah?" Inuyasha's body stiffened automatically—knew that tone. Before he could defend himself, she yelled, "_Sit_, boy!"

The hanyou crashed into the ground making a huge racket. It sounded a lot like the earth shattering and…trees breaking?

That couldn't have been the dog demon. The sound came from behind them. In a matter or seconds Inuyasha had pulled himself off his crater and was facing the direction of the noise. The others had barely turned their eyes to investigate when a gigantic centipede demon rose from the tree line.

"A jewel shard!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to its stomach. "Right there."

"Got it." The hanyou smirked and immediately drew his sword.

Sango retrieved Hirakotsu and used it to block him mid-stride. He looked at her questioningly.

"You must be careful, Inuyasha." She warned. "It is poisonous."

He nodded briefly and took note of the disgusting black saliva that was dripping from its mouth and covered its body.

"Step back, Kagome." He positioned her behind him. She took Shippou in her arms and moved further for safety.

The centipede demon charged to attack, slithering through the forest, breaking trees in its path. It was much faster than they expected. Inuyasha jumped up, Tetsuiga drawn, meaning to hack at the offending creature only to have it duck down and turn away from him. His sword fell hard into the earth and imbedded itself in the soft soil.

The thing was aiming for Sango. With a mighty grunt, she heaved Hirakotsu, straight at its head. It was too close to avoid the blow and it got hit on the side of its head. As the boomerang made its way back in an arc, the centipede seemed to see this and clumsily moved out of the way, swinging its entire body in the process.

It all happened so quickly, the poison from the demon was seeping into Sango's system. She found herself becoming slower—her breath laboured. But this did not stop her, though. She flung her weapon at it with all the force she could bring forth. Her reflexes were sluggish as well, however, she was not to find this out until she saw from her left side, the bottom end of the centipede coming at her at full speed.

Panicking, she ran. It was too late! The taijiya prepared for the impact and hoped that it did not kill her. The hit did come, but not from the direction she expected. Something hard knocked into her and scooped her up. They were moving very quickly. Until something happened and a low grow reverberated close to Sango. Then they came crashing to the ground.

Her saviour jumped off her, this she could feel. However, all she could see was black. The landing had caused her to black out for a moment. Soon her vision cleared only to see that she was covered in the toxic fluid from the demon. Sango's head was spinning—it was the poison. Everything became blurry again. She was going to faint!

She frantically scanned the area for who ever saved her but her vision was getting worse—no one was there.

"Sango?" a worried voice came. The girl couldn't be sure exactly who it was, her senses were extremely dulled.

Turning to origin of the sound, the last thing the girl saw was hair—silver hair.


	19. Marriages and Fox Tails

---

**Chapter Nineteen: Marriages and Fox Tails**

---

Sesshomaru had led Rin to a meadow filled with flowers. He followed the scent of the blossoms for he knew that this would only add to the girl's already euphoric mood. Since he and Sango were on relatively good terms, he was free to wander further without being subject to pain. As expected, the moment they broke free from the sparse tree cover, Rin's eyes grew enormous as she broke into a full sprint to the middle of the lush grass. The little girl giggled and laughed jumping from flower to flower much like she had done many times before.

Her guardian watched with soft eyes as she began to twirl in her large circles. He heard her with her "oh's" and "ah's" and a smile graced his ever-handsome features. The taiyoukai remained where he was when Rin let go of his hand and attacked the grass with her excited strides. Now, he began to approach her with the same grin fixated on his lips—something that he has never been able to suppress during times such as this. She took no notice of his silent footfalls, her gaze trained on the picturesque blue skies.

She pointed one chubby finger at the heavens and exclaimed, "Look, Lord Sesshomaru, that cloud kind of looks like Master Jaken!"

Sesshomaru traced her finger to the one she was speaking of and couldn't help but allow the smile to grow wider. The cloud was a blob which had four scrawny appendages coming from it—it was absolutely hideous.

"You really mustn't torment Jaken as such." He chided playfully.

Rin hid her mouth with her hands and giggled hysterically into them.

The demon lord continued to remove his armour and discard it to the side. As if on cue the child whipped her head in his direction and made like whirlwind toward him. Sesshomaru flashed his fangs mischievously and crouched to catch Rin as she pounced, all the while her laugh chiming like bells. He picked her up effortlessly and tossed her in the air to have her land back into his grip. At this she screamed and the bells continued to chime.

"Again!" she commanded.

And again it was done.

This time, he gathered her into his chest and set her on his right hip, his arm securely around her. Everything was as it should be—nothing of the events from earlier seemed to have marred her adoration for him. To this, he was forever grateful. Sesshomaru had swiftly—much too fast for human eyes to see—seated himself on the grass in the middle of the meadow with the girl now sitting on his lap. She gave a little gasp.

The shock was short-lived, however, and was quickly eclipsed by the realization that there were flowers around! Without getting up from her spot, Rin leaned over and picked up all the flowers that were at arm's reach. The taiyoukai only watched her in amusement and utter love.

Yes, love. He did not know exactly what that meant but he knew that what he felt for his little girl was indeed love or something very much like it. He was contented in seeing her happiness and would protect her with his life. Indeed this _must_ be it.

Rin took the flowers and began to braid it into her hair. The braids were messy but she was proud of them nonetheless.

"Aren't they pretty?" she turned her head from side to side so that he may better observe the carefully placed blossoms.

He smiled, "They are gorgeous."

That was all it took, a simple song of praise could send her face ablaze with joy. His heart threatened to burst with happiness—never had he ever felt such peace as he had in her company. Oh, how he adored her so completely!

With innocent curiosity filling her eyes, Rin asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, why was Miss Sango mad?"

"Because she made a mistake," he added, "Unknowingly—she did so unknowingly." The taiyoukai did not lie and he knew that Sango did not mean to do what she had done therefore he will not pretend that she did.

"Is it fixed now?"

"I believe so."

She flashed a toothy grin, "Good, now Lord Sesshomaru and Miss Sango can be friends again!"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her statement. He could barely keep the confusion from his tone, "Rin, how did you come the conclusion that Sango and I are friends?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged, "But Kagome said she must've left a few nights ago to see you. Then you brought her back later when she was sleeping. After that you did it again the next night. That would mean that you are friends."

With every detail she gave him, his jaw dropped lower in shock. The miko. She saw him return with Sango in his arms—but how? He thought he was careful not to wake anyone, granted he was slightly distracted. Sango was so soft nestled against him. It drove him to madness and made him feverish. Nevertheless, he made a mental note to be more cautious if an event such as the past few evenings were to repeat themselves. He mustn't allow her to throw his attention away from the task at hand. But she was incredibly good at it.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when Rin asked, "Are you going to get married to her?"

At hearing this, Sesshomaru felt his heart stop. _Marriage!_ That was a huge commitment and to be quite honest, one that he was far from being prepared to delve into. Being young in his years as a demon, it would be centuries before he would settle down and start a family of his own. As of now, the very thought terrified him.

"No." he said firmly.

Her face fell infinitesimally. "Oh well." Then she perked right back up again. "I'm going to marry Shippou! He has a fuzzy fox tail and I want babies with fuzzy fox tails."

The taiyoukai was unsure how much assault his heart could take. What was all this talk about marriage? Ridiculous, I tell you!

After he regained his composure, he looked at the girl dead in the eyes before saying, "That will be a very long time from now. Very."

Rin did not see the intensity in his gaze. She merely stared back with the smile placated on her lips and nodded.

He barely had anytime to take in her response before he could feel the pull of the spell. However, this was not the same as before. It was wavering as if his _soul_ was being separated from his body. This could only mean one thing.

In a blind panic that was vey uncharacteristic of him, he picked up a startled Rin and ran straight through the forest to the direction of poisonous gas. In a matter of seconds he was able to spot a giant centipede youkai and the trail of destruction it left. He should have been able to hear all this noise, though he didn't. He was too lost in the precious moments he shared with his adoptive daughter.

Sesshomaru handed the girl over to the miko before attacking the youkai who—for some reason that he could not comprehend—was still standing. The indecent one was with the kitsune and was of no assistance and the monk was apparently passed out from the toxic fumes. Pathetic. And the half-bred disgrace—he was with the taijiya desperately trying to hear something, anything from her as he called her name repeatedly. He was barely able to support himself, covered in the saliva and Sango was in worse shape.

With Tokijin balanced skilfully in his grip, the taiyoukai jumped into the air towering over the height of the massive low-life before fluidly slicing it in half with a single swipe of his sword. It all happened too quickly for the centipede to react and the failure to do so led to his undoing.

He made it look effortless.

In all truth, Sesshomaru was battling against the pain that dragged him into the underworld and cruelly allows him relief for a moment before tugging at him again. Damn this woman and her predisposition to loosing consciousness.

There was a slight stagger in his steps as the demon lord approached the crumpled form of the taijiya before he crouched down, taking her into his arm. He ignored the shocked faces and gasps that erupted then. Instead he focused completely, pushing the ridiculous pain from his mind. It was worse than ever—it was no wonder those demons of old chose death over this. It threatened to send him into the same state that Sango was in now. His vision began to blur and his breathing laboured.

Carefully, he put a hand on her leg and pushed the skirt of her kimono up, stopping right before he exposed her behind. If one were to look closely, they would be able to see his hands tremble as he did so not because of uncertainty but because of the turmoil his body was suffering.

There was so much pressure—both from the situation and from the spell that ordered him to succumb. He had to deliver the antidote. It was the only way to save her—he didn't know how he would fare if he allowed her to die before reviving her with Tensaiga. He was not keen to try. So this was the other option, Sesshomaru would give her a dose of his poison to battle that is in her system. This is a dangerous feat because if he were to give her too much or too little, she would die from the toxins.

At his hazy state of mind, he only hoped that he was able to do so properly. After taking a long, calming breath, he lengthened his claws that immediately glowed a faint green. He pierced her skin enough to penetrate and draw blood in her right inner thigh and continued to enlarge the slit about an inch. Sesshomaru chose this spot because he knew that this incision would leave a scar. Seeing as to the fact that Sango was not a whore, it was safe to say that she would be easily able to hide it. However he couldn't keep himself from relishing in the softness of her creamy skin.

Certainty evaded him as he willed his poison into her. He prayed to the high holy gods that what he had given her was the exact amount required. The taiyoukai could feel his heartbeat slowing as his chest tightened from the pain. His body was failing him.

Disoriented and tortured, Sesshomaru forced himself to regain his icy mask.

He looked at the half-breed and the others who had now gathered around him with eyes as flat as they had ever been. The only sign of his inner struggle was his brows that were creased ever so slightly.

"Get her clean." He heard his distant voice order them. It sounded foreign to him with his senses dulled by the agony that failed to seize. Perhaps he failed. No—he would not allow himself to believe such a thing! Sesshomaru does not fail.

Gathering his strength, he was able to straighten himself. His stance did not falter—it was as if nothing could touch him—the same as always. His lids drooped minutely as unconsciousness seduced him.

The mighty demon lord stood there for an extended moment like a statue before finally giving way to the darkness that loomed dangerously close the second he felt Sango lose grip with this world. He dropped to his knees and again the shocked exclamations came. Then he dropped like a fallen soldier with as much grace as a prancing doe.

Sango was entering the netherworld.

_'Come back!'_

---


	20. Familiar Words

---

**Chapter Twenty: Familiar Words**

---

Three weeks since she succumbs to the deep slumber in which she remains now. Three weeks since he awoke in a dusty hut with the sound of Rin's laughter beyond the bamboo curtain that served as the door. Three weeks since he had left the taijiya in the miko's care.

It is three weeks now that he returned.

She had not awoken nor does she show any sign of ever rising from her paralysis. Sesshomaru looked coldly at the empty shell that was left of the girl. Her face was pale and hinted at death. On any other occasion, he would not care if she perished. What was she to him? She was a mere human and no doubt it would be only matter of decades before the fates take her away. But no, she must live. She must surpass this stupor and continue on to the northern mountains so that the spell may be broken.

Since his departure, the taiyoukai had been suffering away from the eyes of the on-lookers as well as his travelling companions. It was not the searing pain he was subjected to when he would stray too far from her—in fact during the last few weeks he had been able to travel great distances before he would feel even the slightest tug from the incantation. This suffering was of loss. He felt as if there was a part of him missing and every waking moment, he was constantly reminded. Emptiness—that was it—her body is here but some of her is gone elsewhere and it has taken part of him with it. Now there is a hallow void that lingered in his consciousness and even manifested itself in his voice, his actions. All these seem to be amiss.

Sesshomaru did not enjoy the fact that she robbed him of what was his. He wanted it back. Blank golden orbs now observed the fragile female that lay before him, a blanket pulled up to her chin and her body an unmoving statue. Then a slight snarl pulled at his features as the anger that he tried to suppress for the last few weeks threatened to erupt.

How dare her! How dare her leave him in the middle of their quest without fulfilling her promise. She had surpassed the due date that he had given her. He should rip her apart. The pain does not matter—he will learn to live with it. The demon lord craved for the satisfaction of slicing her with his bare claws. Images of the many ways that he could punish her for her disobedience and trespass of him ran through his mind. A dangerous smirk replaced the snarl. It would be excellent if he were to do it.

His imagination ran wild as he pictured him slowly dismembering her or creating shallow slices in her soft flesh and watching as she slowly drained of her blood. Then something peculiar happened. A vision merged with the macabre show in the back of his eyes. He did not notice it at first for it was the same dark backdrop in which the evil play was set, however he realized quickly that it was no longer his images that came into view.

The barren wasteland stretched on further than the horizon and blended with the gray sky. The eyes were moving, stumbling around confused. Suddenly, it changed. A village sprang from the nothingness and it was full of life—human life. Sesshomaru recognized it as the same village in which he had awoken that day. It was _her_ village. His eyes narrowed as it continued. Sango was in between worlds where lost souls wander, unable to find peace or simply refuse to enter the netherworld or return to the land of the living. What he was seeing at the moment, however, was not where she was. This was her dream. What she wished to find—most likely the reason why she did not come back.

There it was—his suspicions were correct. A human male past his prime was smiling warmly at the owner of these foreign eyes and the boy, Kohaku, was standing beside him, waving. She greeted them in her lovely voice, so soft. The demon lord's expression lost its tension slightly. He would not admit it but he missed the sound. The others replied in tones that were a blurry imitation. It did not sound right to Sesshomaru. She must have forgotten how it was meant to be. He supposed these people have been gone for a while.

The taiyoukai did not care for this reunion. All he wanted was to have her return so that they may complete what they had started. If she wishes to return to this village in her dream, he would gladly send her back himself.

_'I order you to return. Now.'_ He told her through the sharing of the minds.

There was no response for a while. It was as if she did not hear. But after a moment he heard her say, _'No.'_

_'You are not meant to die, Sango.' _He scolded. _'That is why you are in between worlds. I demand that you wake immediately.'_

Sorrow leaked through her words, _'I do not want to. I am happy here. I was able to see them again. I was able to see my father.'_

_'You did not see them, it was a dream. They are dead and they have most likely progressed to the netherworld. Stop your fantasizing, human!'_

_'No, they were there! And they welcomed me. It is where I belong. I was supposed to be taken with them that night when Naraku massacred my entire village. I am _supposed_ to be here.'_

Hmm, so the despicable half-breed had killed her family. Now he understands why she would be travelling with Inuyasha in their search to destroy him.

Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin. Rarely does anyone disobey his wishes. He had made people do worse with a single word and here this woman was, defying his orders so blatantly. Ridiculous!

He replied coolly, _'You are not meant to be there. If you were then you would not have survived.'_

_'But I did—'_ Sango began to protest.

The demon lord cut her off. _'But you did. What do you suppose that means? Do not be simple, wench, you did not cheat fate. If they wish for you to be dead and rotting in the earth you would be but you are not. Do not be difficult.'_

She was silent for a long time. He was right. She knew this but still she held on tightly. _'I have found everything I had lost.'_ Sango pleaded. _'Leave me be, Sesshomaru, please. Allow to believe wholly in the illusions that my desperation has created. I have nothing anymore.'_

_'Seize you self-pity!'_ the iciness of his response pierced her,_ 'There are many that have nothing as well. Do not expect the world to feel sorry for you. It is cruel and the only person that you have is yourself. So ascend from this ludicrous hole of despair into which you have fallen. No one will reach out a hand and help you.'_

There was fiery passion in his words. He wondered if she could hear the pain in his carefully practiced statement. It was familiar to him. He had told himself the same thing on many occasions. It was the only thing that pushed him to take the next step forward. The knowledge that he needed no one else to survive comforted him in the times when he knew that there would be no one to come help him. These were words that strengthen him.

_'Do you truly believe this?'_ he hated the raw sound of her voice. It reminded him of too much.

_'Yes.'_

_'But you have come.'_

Sesshomaru's face broke into an expression of utter shock. Why did she say this as she was hopeful—thankful, even—that he did? He could not allow her to think this. He quickly countered, _'I have not come for you. You have an obligation to remove the incantation that you so carelessly put on me and I demand that you fulfil it.'_

_'I no longer have obligations. I am not of your world now, Sesshomaru. I will stay here forever. Like I said, I have nothing to lose because I have had everything taken from me. I just want to leave it all behind.'_

_'You cannot simply run away from life. It is a pitiless existence that we live in and I have never seen you as someone weak enough not to fight it.'_ These things he said, they spilled forth without his knowing. It was as if some other part of him was speaking. _'You say that you have nothing but what about those who depend on you! You have a duty to them. If you do not choose to live for yourself at least live for them.'_

Again, the words rang with familiarity. Every syllable brought back the same feeling as they did when he spoke them to himself and with it the memories. Sesshomaru was struggling to keep himself under control.

Sango did not say anything for an extended second then she replied with the same tone that was raw with emotions, _'What have you lost?'_

This was not a question for conversation's sake. She knew that he had indeed suffered a great deal—the world had robbed him of many things. Was he so transparent that she was able to tell this from him? It was likely due to the fact that she felt what he did. They were both victims of life.

The demon did not acknowledge this. He would not allow himself to be placed with a human. He refused to believe that they had anything in common. Instead, Sesshomaru kept his indifferent façade and pushed her farther away from him than ever before. He did not want her to see the faults in his armour. She was getting too close—another step and she would be able to notice the many scratches and cracks that were there.

He no longer wished to be here. Never had he wanted to run away from anyone of anything but now, his legs itched to move. This lifeless form that lay before him terrified him more than the most powerful youkai he had battled. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he defiantly glared at the human female.

Sesshomaru did not respond to her question. He left fluidly from the meagre hut that she rested in for fear that he would tell her everything had he stayed at a moment sooner. The taiyoukai could feel the carefully reinforced walls that separated him from his past slowly being pushed to break.

---


	21. First Broken Heart

---

**Chapter Twenty-One: First Broken Heart**

---

It was dusk when he arrived in the village. As he walked gracefully into the cover of the deep forest beyond, he was engulfed by the quick darkness that had taken over. He welcomed it—the animosity that the still environment gives him. There was no creature in the area from whom he had to keep anything. None of them mattered and that was exactly what Sesshomaru hoped for.

Her question, her words, they turned themselves over and over in his mind. Why they would affect them so much he could not begin to ponder for his ever conscious and subconscious thought was raging in a fierce battle. This woman was breaking him. He had long ago decided to leave behind the connections that most creatures thrive off of but now he wanted to tell her everything. Sesshomaru could feel every suppressed emotion, every forcefully forgotten longing resurface with such tenacity that he was unsure how long he would he able to keep them at bay. His long strides were controlled and rigid with the effort of preventing them from turning into a full sprint. The turmoil that was consuming him only increased with each step. The carefully practiced mask was placed firmly still, hiding the raw scars that lay beneath the surface. All parts of him yearned to free himself of the burden of words unsaid.

She did not seem to understand that he had left for her voice broke through the frantic thoughts in the demon lord's mind. Again he heard the clarity and the despair, _'I suppose you would not answer me if I were to repeat my question.'_ She laughed a hallow laugh that made Sesshomaru flinch. _'It's amusing actually, you are the first person that spoke to me in this empty realm where I chose to stay. I suppose you could say that you are my only company and you don't even wish to speak to me. What have I done to deserve such cruelty from the gods?'_

Sesshomaru couldn't stand the pain her suffering incited in him. He felt it so clearly coming off her words and it echoed his voice in those past years. _'Leave me!' _he said forcefully though every part of him protested this command.

_'No,' _Sango replied softly, _'I'm scared. I don't want to be alone here.'_

The strings of his heart tugged painfully as she pleaded. He scoffed coldly, _'If you fear being alone then why do you choose to stay in between words where you will find no one?'_

There was no response for a long time. Sesshomaru again fought with himself—with his desire to comfort her to prevent another marred existence that sprouts from abandonment. It overwhelmed him. Before he could realize it had happened, he found himself propped up against a tree with his head in his hands.

"Stop. Stop, please." He was whispering into his palms desperately trying to quiet his thoughts, his feelings that raged, her silence that spoke volumes of her uncertainty and loss. "Stop…please…I can't…" the words were lost on his tongue. He can't what? There were so many phrases that could complete the sentence.

Caught completely off-guard by the taijiya as she often had in the short time he spent with her, Sesshomaru did nothing to right himself for he knew that he was away from watching eyes and the only thing that he should be weary of was himself. He was plagued by the looming danger of the dam breaking. This woman, what was she doing? No one had gotten close enough to the taiyoukai for him to even remember the faintest memories that have been hidden away but here she was coaxing him to share his burden with her.

Confusion took over him and he was defeated, his façade broken. Had anyone been there to see this form that lay limp with its head against the trunk, they would be able to see what Sesshomaru truly is. The unfortunate face of a fallen angel with its halo of silver locks stared blankly at the heavens from whence it seemed to originate from. Its eyes no longer cold nor emotionless as they had been in the past, instead they reflected the pain of his existence—every happy moment shadowed by the ache of losing them.

What was in this forest now was not the self-sufficient man who ruled over the Western Lands, no, what was there was an orphan with a cruel past who struggled to prove himself to all who doubt him. A child whose features only barely fully transformed by the maturity of his age. So young—in this moment, Sesshomaru displayed his frailty, his need of a hand to help him. The world was a large, unforgiving place that he faced alone and this took a toll on him that was only showed outwardly now.

The demon did not consider looking back, never, until now. He wanted to escape everything and continued to move forward always trying to leave behind every part of him that was there. Though he considered it, he did not for he had not the courage to pry into the things that he has worked tirelessly to forget. He feared what he would find if he did.

Walls that he built to protect himself from breaches such this was now laying beyond repair against Sango. Sesshomaru smiled despite himself—it was a sad, humourless smile that only hinted at something else—there was a strange comfort that he felt now that he was able to escape from himself. Boundaries were never something that he enjoyed. He knew, however, that the walls do need to be built back up because he could not allow anyone else to come enter, to know him. Even he was not allowed to pass, that was how it has been for all these years and that is how it should be after this moment of weakness bypasses. But for right now, he revelled in the peace that his turmoil brings forth. It was a strange concept that he did not bother to grasp. All he did was enjoying it—it was true peace.

His encounter with the slayer seemed eternities away.

Suddenly her voice broke into his exhausted mind. It was pleasant with only a slight note of her overpowering sorrow,_ 'I dream often here. Suppose it is because that I am always sleeping. How long have I been gone?' _she paused awaiting a response but none came and she continued unbothered. _'I have no concept of time in this realm. The minutes run into the seconds and the days and the weeks and they are all the same to me.'_

Sesshomaru listened to the melody as she spoke; he took pleasure in it like he had subconsciously in the past. He himself did not reply. He did not want to ruin the sanctity of her reflections. It's as if these words were meant only for her.

'_I would be wandering, looking for people and then all of a sudden, it would be replaced by what I am searching for, but I know that it is not real. I do not know how I do but I just do…'_ He imagined her feminine shoulders shrugging as she said this. _'They—my dreams—they have this glow about them, nothing like the harsh sharpness of reality.'_ She hesitated as if she did not mean for the next sentences to follow, _'Except for you. You always have this otherworldly radiance about you. So beautiful, like you were heaven sent. For me…'_

It was a wonder how she could catch him off-guard as much as she does. You'd think he would expect it by now. She was implying that he was some sort of guardian, as if he were destined to protect her. It was laughable how she would think this considering that he planned on many occasions to kill her. He should have objected but he did not. He did not have words to say, he just wanted to listen.

And sure enough she continued, _'My family was there. Did you see them? I hope you did then maybe you would understand what I lost.' _Sesshomaru heard a sound, a sob maybe, he wasn't certain. _'I dreamt of those days when I would be at home and was dragging my feet to do the household chores. I hated doing chores. I don't believe I was ever meant to be a housewife. I was happy with them—with my friends and my brother. And my father.'_

She was now speaking with this bitter melancholy that the demon lord could not endure. The phantom of his reserve came back to him and frantically ordered him to push her away. It warned him that she was getting too close. It reminded him that this was the one thing he would not allow were he in his usual state of mind.

Before he could think on it, the spiteful words came tumbling forth,_ 'A father. He must be disappointed that he was given such a disgrace for a daughter. One who fights like a man and does her family's name shame. Human females are to be married at your age and should be birthing sons. Perhaps it is a blessing to him that he is dead for he was alive, he would not be able to live with the disappointment that is you.'_

As quickly as he had said it, he wished he had not. Sesshomaru regretted it. Why would he speak to her like so? He did not desire to cause her more sadness; on the contrary, he wished to take it away. Yet here is he was awaiting the effects of his evil. He waited and waited but none came.

Until finally she spoke, _'I know you don't mean that.'_

Such a simple statement had the demon lord dumbfounded. She was right, he did not mean it but how did she figure this. His tone was frigid—there was no way she would see past it.

His thoughts took on a life of their own. He found himself telling her softly, _'No, I do not.'_ Apology dripped in every syllable.

Sango did not acknowledge his humble response instead she continued with a new passion in her voice. _'You're right, my father was upset when I first told him that I wanted to learn how to fight.'_ She said, _'I was about twelve years old then. You see there was this young man that live in the next village and I had met him while I was retrieving water from the river. He was a few years older than I was, much closer to being a man than a boy. And he spoke to me in this magical way that had me entranced so completely. _

'_My mother, she died when I was a child and as I looked back on these events, I can't help but feel that had she been alive, I could have avoided it all. This you man, his name was Tasuke, he courted and he made my head swim with promises of a lovely hut with handsome walls in which we would start a family. Being as young as I was I believed him—I was so naïve! I believe I loved him then for I did not know what love was nor did was I aware of the games that men play. I am certain that my mother would have seen this sparkle in my eyes and educated me on the dangers of such a man but she had not and it went on._

'_I did not tell my father for Tasuke told me that we must keep it to ourselves to keep our relationship pure. So our secret meetings went on for a while and I was prepared to do anything for him. I told him this. He took advantage of it. He told me that if I was in love with him I must prove it. I did not know what he meant at first so I said that I would._

'_At first they were kisses…they were not loving kisses, they were carnal and I felt nothing as his lips would touch mine. Then these things progress and I felt more and more uncomfortable with it. Every time it would happen I would feel ashamed after, used. It was not right. Then one night, I had snuck off to meet him in our usual spot and he began but more forcefully this time. He removed to my kimono and had ripped it open before I could say anything. I pushed him, fought him off the best I could all the while screaming but no one could hear. This place we chose for our meetings, it was far from both villages that no one would chance to come upon us. I am certain he planned it that way._

'_I can't remember the exact order of events but I know that I had escaped. I ran home in a panic, my hands covered in blood—his blood—my wrists bruised where he grabbed me. I washed my kimono best I could and cleaned myself so that if someone were to look at me they would never know anything. The very next day, I told my father of my plan to be a demon slayer. I could never allow myself to be so weak again. He tried to talk me out of it but I stood firm. It was what I wanted._

'_Since then, I have shied away from men and I'm certain my father would be upset that I did. He truly wanted grandchildren. But I wanted nothing of it, I _hate_ men like him.'_

Sesshomaru took in the weight of her story. After a moment he replied, _'I am a man like him.'_

Sango gave a hallow laugh, _'Yes, you are but you are not.'_

'_You make no sense, human.'_

'_You would never try to play with someone's emotions and make them fall for you as if it were a sick game then take advantage of her.'_ Her statement hit him hard. He felt as if he were just caught red-handed. How was she so sure that he did not? This trust that she has of him, it would lead to his undoing! He wanted to confide in her everything just as she had told him this private tale of her first broken heart. But he did not do this—he was not ready to do it. Instead he moved to satiate his curiosity.

Sesshomaru asked her, _'Why did you tell me this?'_

There was a silence in which she seemed to ponder this. Then she replied, _'I'm not sure. I have never told anyone this story but it felt right to tell you. I thought perhaps you would understand.'_

_'How do you figure this?'_ It's as if every answer he receives from her sprouts another question.

_'Because you have no one to guide you like I did not have my mother to guide me. And there are many expectations for you to live up to; I just thought you would know how I felt then.'_

She was right, it seems she is always right. Sesshomaru could relate to what she told him. He was young and with his parents gone, he was uncertain of his decisions and spent many years making many mistakes. He did not tell her this either. He was not prepared to tell her anything, not quite yet.

Silence came down between them like a thick blanket. Everything was still. Even the leaves were affected. No wind ruffled the branches. The demon lord was pondering on what the girl had told him. He looked back on the last few weeks he was with her, how long ago those days were. Sesshomaru used to like the quiet, the peace of the night but now, it repelled him. He wanted to hear her voice again. To hear her say more of things that only he would know.

He waited for her to start again but nothing.

The vision of the desolate place that first appeared in the hut came back and quickly faded. She was gone back into the world between worlds wandering and searching. Their conversation has ended.

---


	22. Characters

---

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Characters**

---

The night seemed to extended further than most nights. It would be hours before the first breaking rays would signal the dawn. It was too quite. Sesshomaru sat where he was unmoving, desperately hoping that she talk again. His pride would not allow him to start a conversation, to beg for her voice, her company. No, never—because his pride had a ridiculous amount of control over him.

The stars scarcely became visible when Sango has retreated back to her world between worlds. In the beginning his thoughts raced. They clashed and agreed and he was in a state of turmoil. But this did not last long because eventually, as if suddenly, the thoughts were silenced. He was blank. The minutes passed without his notice. Even now, he has yet to take notice of the depth of the darkness.

_'Sesshomaru'_ the taijiya called.

The demon lord jumped despite himself. Was he imagining this?

_'Sesshomaru, where are you?'_ It was real. She was talking to him.

It took a moment before he could start up his mind again. Finally he replied, _'Near.'_

This is all he needed to return to reality. He recalled what she told him, what he felt, what he tried to suppress. It came back with such ferocity that he attempted to will himself back into his former stupor. It was all too painful to return to.

Distracted by his fight with himself, the inuyoukai was again startled when he heard a twig break only a few feet behind him. Whipping his head around at the sound, his eyes met with large, shocked chocolate orbs. Once she regained her composure she began to walk slowly toward him and it was during this time when he gazed at her face did he realize that he did not like her. He blamed her for forcing him to face his past. He slipped his cold mask back on and looked at the taijiya with the same indifferent expression that he usually had.

Her steps quickened and she came forward with her arms outstretched. "No," she said in a passionate whisper. Sesshomaru did not how to react, he was frozen. Sango's feverish hands took his face in between them. He stiffened at the sudden contact but made no move to push her away.

There was a look of pure desperation and happiness in her eyes. It broke the taiyoukai. He did not truly hate her, did not blame her. He loved the feeling of her soft skin against his own, the way her eyes held him. His expression did not change but to Sango, it seemed to soften greatly. She saw many things that no one else could.

A ghost of a smile graced her lips and he knew that she could tell he had a change of heart. Her voice filled with raw emotions was more unbearable when it came from her mouth. "Please," she begged. "Don't do that. Don't hide from me. You're all I have… don't… please…"

She looked dismayed when his face did not change as he repeated, "I am all you have."

"Yes, you're the only one that understands. I know it." She shook her head as if it would make what she was saying more logical. "I don't know how I know—just please. I need you to listen to me. I want to listen to you. _Please!_"

Her hands have moved from his face to grab at his collar. She clung onto him as if he were her only salvation. Sesshomaru said nothing and she hung her head and continued, "It was so lonely there but when you came to talk to me everything was better. If anyone else would have came—Kagome, Inuyasha, even Miroku—I wouldn't have left that place. They are not worth coming back for. But _you_—you are someone who I need." She moved her gaze up to him and he was shocked to see the fervour behind the tears. "And forgive me if I impose but I believe that you might need me too."

It hit him hard. This was true, he did need her. Desperately he needed her. For years he prayed for her to come and although it might be too late, he was still thankful for her. But again his pride prevented him from taking her into his arms and telling her everything like he wanted. He did not know how to react. He did not know what to do.

Sango was waiting on pins and needles for his response. In the back of her mind, she was preparing for the impact. For his claws to come and slice her for touching him, for saying what she said. When his warm fingers wrapped around her hand, her muscles stiffened awaiting the searing pain that would come next but none came. The taiyoukai only brought his head down so his cheek was against her ear and he gave her hand a slight squeeze to comfort her. He meant her no harm.

They remained like this for what seemed like forever. Her hands loosened and the one he held, he pried off his shirt and entwined his fingers in hers. The other she brought down and wrapped around his waist. Sango pressed herself closer to him. The time flew and before she knew it, the faintest light of daybreak shone in the horizon. Begrudgingly, the taijiya slowly shifted, lifting off him. She was frozen in her movement when Sesshomaru's hand came to weave into her hair and gently pushed her back on his chest.

"No, not yet." He whispered to her. Her face flushed the immaculate shade that the demon lord loved and he saw this through half-closed lids. Sesshomaru enjoyed the feeling of this woman against him. There was something tender about it—something that was never present when he was with a woman. They are game to him and him the hunter. Once he ensnares them they are there to satiate his carnal hunger, nothing more. He leaves after he had taken what he needed.

He turned his head and lightly kissed her cheek. She blushed against his lips. He could feel her pounding pulse on her hand, on her chest.

The character that he played, the Demon Lord of the West, it did not know what he was to do in this situation. That person would've _never_ found himself in such a situation. This confusion gave way to someone real—someone he believed was dead and gone. A person who needed to be cared about, someone who needed to heal. He thought he had buried him long ago and would only come as an apparition when he was with Rin. Yet here it was taking hold of his body again. It felt so right being himself—the affectionate, carefree, dreamer self.

Sango loved it. Every moment of it! She could feel his well developed muscles and his soft skin and his steady beating heart. She wanted to scream despite the calm. It was the same feelings she could incite in him as before during those nights when she sought out for him. This time, however it was more genuine. No more games—just them.

He moved and separated from her. She glanced up at him only to meet tender eyes looking back at her. No façade was there. Sango could see past the end of the earth in those orbs. They were immaculate.

His lips began to move but she did not hear anything. The taijiya was lost in those eyes. He looked expectant.

"What?" she replied dumbly finally realizing that he was waiting for her to answer.

The demon lord did something that made her head swim. He smiled a soft smile. He was beyond handsome when he did that and she found herself having to focus absurdly hard to hear what he was telling her.

With the smile still on his lips he said, "You must return to the others and tell them to prepare to travel. I will retrieve Rin and Jaken."

"All right."

She only noticed that she was staring at his mouth when he hooked his finger under chin and forced her to look up. He wanted to kiss those plump pink lips but he stopped himself. He did not want to ruin this. He did not want to taint the purity of their peculiar relationship. Crazy as that might seem.

Sango was in a daze. His face was so close. She wanted to touch him again. She lifted her hand to do so but stopped it when his went to her cheek and brushed it. The trail his touch left burned. She did not want him to leave.

"I shall be back by noon." His cool voice was beautiful, flawless. And he began to stand slowly. It took all her strength to keep from reaching for him. With final smile he left.

Sango bit her lip. The sight of him threw her body into a frenzy. Even more now that the events of the last night happened. She could only hope that he would not change his mind and challenge the validity of the events. Somehow, she was sure that he wouldn't.

---

_A/N: I know I am breaking the rules. SHAME ON ME! But I felt like I had to warn you all. I have no idea where this story is going. It has taken a life of its own and has ran away from me. (:_

_I hope that you stick with me through the shorter filler chapters (i.e. this one). They need to be written to get the story going._

_Thank you for those who have been with this story since the beginning and thank you for those who are reading it now. (:_

_---  
_

_**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! **_

_**---  
**_


	23. Complications

---

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Complications**

---

A cool breeze blew as Sango made her way back to the hut where she had spent the last few weeks. To her it did not seem long at all. The entire time she was searching, dreaming, wandering in the barren landscape. She felt so alone and hopeless but then his voice, oh his voice! It was a deep melody in her frantic mind. Although it was frigid it calmed her nonetheless. It was an absurd idea. But it had happened. The way all her problems disappeared when she spoke to him, the sadness she heard in his words—they were all real. And now as the warmth of his body was beginning to fade, she was certain that that moment was real as well. She beamed.

To think when she first met him she damn near loathed him and she was pretty sure that he thought the same about her. And now she felt…what did she feel? Friendship? Infatuation? Love? No, "love" seemed too strong of a word for what they have. Sango was unsure of her feelings toward the taiyoukai though she did not dwell on this. Whatever it is, she liked it and that is all that matters.

She must've still been smiling when she came upon the others for they gave her a very confused look. Kagome looked hard at her for a heartbeat before noting suspiciously that she seemed exceptionally happy this morning. Did they not wonder what she was doing miraculously out of her sick bed? Clearly the glow that she felt in her chest from the smile that Sesshomaru gave her was still evident in her face. Sango tried to wipe it away as quickly as she realized this. Too late, though.

"It's just a good day. I'm finally out of bed." Sango said with excessive glee in her voice. She heard it and tried to tone it down before she continued, "Anyway, we should get packing. We're leaving at noon."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sesshomaru? He was here yesterday but he disappeared." Kagome replied with the same suspicious expression. "Would you happen to know where he went off to? Hmm…"

"And don't you dare think about lying 'cause I can smell him all over you." Inuyasha warned.

Sango flushed, "I wasn't going to deny anything." She said innocently, "I was with him, yes. Last night when I woke up I went for a walk and ran into him. He told me that we're travelling again as soon as he gets back."

"Really?" the hanyou came closer to sniff her.

Sango backed away subconsciously, "Really."

"Really?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Really!"

The younger girl's eyes bore into her, "And that's all?"

Miroku had been listening their conversation from the sidelines. Despair washed over him as he listened to Sango more and more. Her blissful mood, the way she flushed at the mention of _his_ name—it all led to one conclusion, a conclusion that the monk had trouble processing. This can't be happening. His Sango, his lovely Sango, falling for the most heartless taiyoukai that ever fell out of the devil's ass. _No_, he couldn't let it happen. He cannot just step aside and let this go on—he had to try something, anything! As Miroku heard Kagome's question, he was snapped out of his misery as he awaited the answer. Had there been anything that occurred between them?

Again, Sango blushed a bright red. This was all the response they needed. But she acted nonchalant as the told them, "Well, not entirely."

Accusing faces gave way to shocked expressions. The girl did not know what she had said! Then she felt the heat of her cheeks and understood. She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "No, no! It's not what you're thinking. We just talked, that's all!"

"Mhmm…" the miko and the hanyou both replied.

"Like hell Sesshomaru would talk to you." Inuyasha sneered.

Miroku couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't let her go just like that, he had to show her how much he cared—how much better he is than the demon. This is insane. She should not be with the taiyoukai. He will not allow this! Before he could think on it, he grabbed Sango's hand between his own and willed every ounce of passion into his eyes as he looked into her shocked face. He could feel her pulse pounding.

"Sango, may I speak to you." He asked her.

It was as if he came out of nowhere.

Why was he looking at her like so? He needs to stop.

She couldn't breathe. There were butterflies in her stomach. What is happening? Sango blinked once, twice before nodding her head and allowing him to lead her away from the rest into the hut where she had lain for the past three weeks. Inuyasha and Kagome must've looked confused but she didn't bother to look back. The girl was far too distracted, too taken aback by the sudden rush of arousal that she felt when he looked at her the way he did. She could feel his hands becoming a little clammy—he seemed nervous. If she didn't know him better, she would think that he was trembling slightly as his stiffened strides carried them into the dark hut.

Immediately the slayer could feel the wash of sexual tension that was brought on by the dimly lit room. She became hyperaware of his strong grasp. Again, her lungs forgot how to take in air. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Oh my… She cursed herself for not telling him that it would be better if they spoke outside. Not in private. Not in a place where she felt feverish from his touch. Not now when she was gradually feeling all the carnal cravings that she felt for him from the entire time she spent with him—and it was building.

Gods help them.

The monk turned around quickly and she gasped, startled not by his actions but by the passion in his gaze that was only intensified by the scattered rays that snuck their way through the bamboo curtain. He was so close—she could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to feel the hot skin under those robes. Sango quickly averted her eyes, this was too much! How can she be feeling this way? She doesn't even like the lecher like that…does she?

The taijiya's mind was racing, trying to take in everything that was happening, trying to prepare for what he might do next. But no matter how hard she tried all she could think about was how close he is and how much she wants to hold him. She swallowed a lump in her throat. What is going on?! This is not what a proper young lady should do. She should not be entertaining such _urges_ about a man let alone two! Sango was poised to make a run for it. It would've looked down right stupid but she was going to do it. Until, of course, Miroku hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. It was over then—her resolve, her sanity—all gone.

She had never seen the honesty in his eyes before. Always there was something mischievous behind his gaze but not now. The monk looked anguished. Anguished, why? It couldn't be about her. Could it? He did not say anything and the tension only grew. Something was going to happen. They both knew it. Sango doubted that she would do anything to stop it when it does.

Her heart raced. This is not right!

Without warning Miroku released her face and pulled her into a strong embrace. He spoke into her ear in a frantic whisper, "Sango, please. He's dangerous, don't fall for him. Don't…just don't. _Please._ I want you."

His breath on her neck sent chills down her body. It took a while before she could process what he said. He wanted her! Her pulse was pounding again. Oh, he felt so good. This was something that she hoped he would do during those long ago times before he crossed the line once too often. Before she surrendered all her feelings for him and decided she would move on. But if she gave up those feelings then why is she reacting this way to his touch?

No, she did want to lead him to believe that she feels the same as he did. She wanted to be friends—nothing more. The taijiya was certain that he would find someone else in due time and she wasn't going anywhere in the mean time. She was still going to be here when he wanted to talk.

She would've told him all this if only she remembered how to speak. She was melting in his arms despite herself. He moved and buried his face in her neck. She froze. He tightened his hold. His lips began to trace a delicate path on their way back to her ear. Her arms shot up and wrapped themselves around him for support. She felt as if her knees were going to buckle.

"Please, Sango, don't fall for him." Miroku pleaded. Sango did not respond—could not respond. He began to kiss along the burning path that he created earlier. Down her neck, slowly, savouring the taste, he could hear her breathing become laboured.

She panicked. This was going too far. But she liked it. How could that be? She had lost all self control. She found herself enjoying the feel of his soft lips on her hot skin. Subconsciously, she threw her head back and his assault on her already weak resolve continued.

She moaned.

Then she uttered breathlessly, "Miroku". They way she said his name had him made his body extremely alert of the way her breasts were pressed against him, along with every other part of her—he wanted her to say it again. "Don't do this. It's not right. I'm afraid I can't return your feelings."

His head slowly rose from and again his intense gaze met with hers. From her eyes, it travelled to her mouth and settled there. His hand came up to stroke her lips and moved to hold the side of her face. Sango's stomach was in her throat.

Had he not heard what she said?

He leaned in closer to her.

Her heart could be heard in the neighboring village.

---


	24. Nothing

A/N: I'm sorry to have left you all at such a cliffy for a super long time. It's been busy. I can't promise anything, though, cause exams are coming up but I will definitely try to update more often. I know this chapter is short and I have no excuse. The story was going in a different direction but I did this rewrite and took it a completely different way. I hope you all like it. (Btw, I know I broke the rule again. Sorry…Enjoy!)

---

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Nothing**

---

Miroku's lips met hers as a wild fire raged within her. With eyes wide open, Sango stared at him in shock as she felt nothing but burning passion pass through his mouth. As if she were possessed her eyes drifted shut and the taijiya gave in. She parted her lips and began to slowly explore his tongue. It was delicious. It was incredible! Her temperature rose. Her core burned even more so, burned with desire—a deep, carnal need for his hard member inside of her. She continued to moan against his lips and this only urged him further. His tongue flicked at hers more aggressively now and she fought back, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. With hearts racing and bodies pleading for touch, they held on tighter.

It felt so good, but there was something familiar about this feeling. Something missing… something she couldn't quite place her finger on. She felt her pulse quicken but it was different. Different from the way Sesshomaru made her want to explode with—with what ever it is that he makes her feel. This was too physical. Too much like Tasuke's kisses all those years ago. That was it! That was the hollowness that nagged at her.

Sango broke from Miroku's soft lips and gazed up at his eyes—his enticing, hypnotic eyes. How can she tell him? Where does she start? Is she mistaking passion for other things? There are too many questions! He looked at her, half-lidded, glazed and beautiful. His hand came up to stroke her cheek and rest lightly on her lips. Does he feel the same emptiness she did? Her head swam with more questions, none of them had answers.

Finally, Sango opened her mouth hoping that anything would come out to verbalize her thoughts.

"Oi, you two!" Both of them jumped as Inuyasha's gruff voice came booming through the bamboo curtain. "Sesshomaru's back. Get moving!"

The whole mood changed then. Gone was the sexual tension, gone was the mystique of it all. What the taijiya was left with was the reality of her attraction to Miroku: physical, nothing more. She was ready to tell him this but just as she was preparing to speak again, the monk cut her off.

"We should probably go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." And with that he walked calmly out the door as if nothing had happened.

Sango followed him at a slower pace, all the while watching his expression. He was such a good player. If she did not know any better, she would've believed that they merely had an innocent conversation instead of the heated moment they shared. He was too much like the man that shattered her.

"Hey, Sango, come on!", it was Inuyasha again that snapped her attention back to everyone else—there was a peculiar look on his face. She ignored this and instead, took note of the scene. Sesshomaru was indeed there, no doubt, he would've known what happened—she probably reeked of the monk. Guilt washed over her. She was unsure why, though this did not change the fact that she did. With him was Rin and Jaken along with the two-headed dragon. Around them, forming a crude semi-circle was Kagome, the i_Interrupter/i_, Kilala and Shippou. They were all packed, ready to go. Just waiting for them—no, not them, her!

"Oh, yes. Shall we go?" She replied dumbly as she walked past the taiyoukai, not bothering to look up. She did not want to see his face, even though she knew that it would be indifferent, she was somehow convinced that his disapproval would show.

The rest of the group followed the taijiya, not bothering to question about what occurred in the hut between the two or her evident stand-offish mood. It would be a long walk ahead of them and they have already wasted a good part of the day light hours. There was idle chatter coming from the end of the line where Kagome and Inuyasha were discussing this and that with Miroku. Still, he gave no clue as to what he felt those few minutes he was with her. Jaken was walking along side Kilala, with Rin and the kitsune on her back, and he was jabbering away at the pair. Yes, it would be a very long walk. Sesshomaru was settled before everyone just behind the taijiya, who is steadily increasing her pace. She was trying to run from the imaginary glares that were boring on her back from two beautiful golden eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed the scent as soon as he came to the site where he was to meet with Sango and the others. Now, he could smell the guilt on her and he could see the paranoia in her stride. Did she believe that he was angry at her? How impudent of her! To think be so proud to believe that he, the Demon Lord of the West, will care about the personal relations of a human female. He had most certainly been to kind to her. Never in his life had he had anyone assume that he would react to something as trivial as what they choose to do with their existence. Then again, he had never in his life had a person have relations with anyone while he was not through with them.

That wench. How dare she do this to him. Sesshomaru iwas/i indeed angry—not because of the arousal that is radiating off her due to the monk but because of the woman's boldness to even so much speak to another man without his permission. Or so he convinced himself to believe. His heart wrenched within him with some kind of emotion that is foreign. It was rage, certainly it must be rage. What other feeling would the demon lord feel?

Jealousy?

He stopped suddenly from this thought. The taijiya noticed this and halted as well. As she turned to face him, she saw everyone do the same.

The taiyoukai scoffed internally. To be envious of such a lowly creature it is almost laughable. Never. This woman has crossed him one too many times. To challenge his claim on her is unforgivable. But then again, what claim did he have? A shared moment of weakness, a few short conversations in the night—nothing more.

This was it, she had to say something to him.

"Sesshomaru," Sango began though quickly shut her mouth. She could think of nothing to say to him at this moment. She felt as if she betrayed him.

He heard the apology in her tone. He ignored it. What ever made him even consider speaking to her, what ever spell she cast on him with her chocolate eyes was broken now. With a raised eyebrow, he strode around her, avoiding her eyes with his head held high and walked off leaving a confused girl in his wake.

That was odd.

There was a define chill in the air as the taiyoukai's retreating figure continued north. Sango couldn't keep the shock from her features. She was hurt. He stopped as if he was about to confront her then he ignored her—turned away without so much as a chance for her to speak. She understands that there was not much of a relationship to speak of with between them but there was no doubt that there was something. Sango stood frozen where he left her as her friends hesitantly followed the demon lord. The taiyoukai seemed more frigid than usual, no one dared to cross him. Even Inuyasha tuned down the comments keeping a clear distance between he and the ice-prince. Miroku was the one to free her from her stupor, nudging her on his way to file in line with the others.

"Do not fall behind, Sango." He said cheerfully, obviously pretending that nothing happened.

She ignored his faked innocence for this moment and began to drag her feet in pace with everyone else.

Dirty. That is what she felt at the moment. She was worse than the lecher. Anyone could've seen that she was flirting with the demon lord and here she was, with a kiss on her lips unable to defend her actions. What could he be thinking at the moment? Does he hate her? Of course he does, well maybe not ihate/i but he certainly seemed to dislike her.

She in the brink of tears, this he could feel through the Gift of Reading caused by the spell. He couldn't care less. So let her cry. Human females are too fragile. There is no reason for her to be upset. It was not as if he was her lover whom she cheated on with another man. He should not he upset, for that matter. And he's not! Who was she to him? Nothing—lower than the dirt beneath his feet, as it should be.

This woman was not worth his time. After this spell is broken he will have nothing more to do with her. In fact, he might actually kill her for what she has done. For now, he must return back to his former self before she influenced him with her witchcraft.

She was nothing, therefore he will treat her as nothing.

---


	25. Danger

---

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Danger**

---

The day progressed in the same manner with him and her in polar ends of the earth. They might as well have been travelling on opposite directions for that was what it seemed like. There came no word from the taiyoukai nor did Sango chance to start a conversation with him through the spell. His pace was much quicker than usual. Again, lunch had to be served in the form of granola bars and the humans had to board their demonic steeds just to relieve their aching feet. He was walking as if he were on a mission.

'_He's walking faster because he wants to be rid of me as soon as possible.' _Sango thought dejectedly. Could she have offended him that much? No one questioned her about what happened in the hut or with Sesshomaru. She figured that her sorrow was clearly evident in her stride as she walked with her head hung low and eyes glazed with tears that were threatening to spill. She wouldn't want to speak with her either. There was no reason for her to feel as guilty as she does. She tried to reason with herself. She ordered her throat to cease closing up and her bottom lip to stiffen. There is _no reason_ for her to feel this way. What ties did she have with Sesshomaru? What claim did he have on her? But as much as Sango tried to justify her actions, she could find no solace in her reasons for it always ends up with the question as to why.

Why did she care? Why does he seem upset? Why did she do it? Why is he acting as if nothing happened?

Why does she want to ask for his forgiveness?

---

Why did he bother with her? Why did he think that he could let her in? Why did she do it if she told him that she no longer had feelings for the monk? Why did he care if she did? Why does his chest feel like someone just ripped a hole in it? Why was he no longer angry?

Was he ever angry?

---

Was any of it ever real? Was she truly that close to him all those times when she would find him when Miroku would run off with some other woman? Was the moment they shared in the forest a lie?

What is this feeling?

---

What is this feeling?

---

It hurt. It hurt to have him ignore her as if there was nothing between them. It hurt to have Miroku act as if nothing happened between _them_. It hurt to know that all those times that she thought that she felt something more for the monk, she was only mistaking it for physical attraction. It hurt to know that she could fall for a man that would tear her heart apart again.

---

The sun had set a few hours ago and the group continue to trudge on. Sesshomaru refused to speak to anyone nor did he allow more than a few minutes to rest. When objections were raised, he simply shot the offending person the coldest glare that could freeze any tongue—even Inuyasha kept his complaining to a minimum.

"Inuyasha," Kagome begged, "Please, make him stop for the night."

He scoffed, "Why don't you do it? Did you see the looks at he were giving everyone? Hell no, I'm not about to piss him off."

"When did _you_ ever pick your battles? Come on, Inuyasha, we're all soo tired. And I'm sick of having to run to catch up with everyone when I go to the bathroom."

"Then don't go to the bathroom," he retorted. "Besides, I don't know what is going on around here but I feel like he's about to explode anytime now. The hairs on the back of my neck are fucking standing! You expect me to go head first into _that_." As much as he did not like to admit it, he was aware of his brother's enormous hidden power and his even more powerful temper that could unleash this beast all over everyone. The taiyoukai had the potential to annihilate every single one of them without even breaking a sweat. Inuyasha knew better than to test his control.

The girl was about to sit him to the center of the earth but stopped when what he said sank in. She took a moment then replied, "You know, come to think of it, Sesshomaru's aura does seem to be stronger than usual."

"Feh," Inuyasha's eyes were darting back and forth as if he were awaiting some kind of dangerous encounter, "Your senses are so weak! You should pay more attention to demonic auras. Otherwise you—"

He was cut off by Kagome's gasp.

"Now you feel it," he said smugly.

She slowly turned her head to face him with shock freezing her mouth in to a small "o". Her heartbeat quickened as the adrenaline rushed through her. Every part of her body screamed that danger is afoot. When she finally regained her composure somewhat she said, "It's so strong…and menacing. How could I have not felt it before? It's like having something pressing hard against your chest."

"I wonder why he's doing this?"

"I don't know but I've never felt an aura more powerful or more ominous."

"Something serious must have happened."

Kagome nodded then looked over at Sango who was trailing behind everyone, then to Miroku who was chatting eagerly with the children. "But I think it's best if we don't interfere with what ever is going on quite so soon."

"Keh, what ever," Inuyasha threw his nose up in the air, "You can deal with that. I don't care how it's done. I just want this tension to stop."

---

"Wow, Rin, everyone seems soo edgy lately." Shippou said in a low whisper.

The little girl turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel it?" the kitsune leaned in closer to punctuate the severity of his statement.

She, in turn, backed away, "No."

"Now, Shippou, don't scare the poor girl." Miroku, who was walking along side Au-Un, patted Rin on the head. "Don't worry, Rin. Shippou's just being paranoid."

Sesshomaru was walking only a few paces ahead. The monk's proximity was unsettling him. He had placed himself behind the demon lord and had the audacity to talk to his Rin. The taiyoukai could hear every word, every step, every breath and wanted nothing more than to sink his claws into his face. He wanted to rip that ridiculous smile off and make him eat it!

---

Oblivious of the plans of his death brewing in the mind of the man a couple of steps in front, Miroku continued to entertain the children. They had a long day of travel and he felt as if it was his duty to ensure that they were not bored.

"Rin, are you going to come and visit when you don't travel with us anymore?" He heard the kitsune say.

"Of course! I will miss Shippou. I'll try to visit as often as I could." She grinned.

"It's too bad you can't stay with us."

"Actually, Shippou," Miroku butted in, "It would probably be best if she did stay with us. She is a human, after all. It would be best for her not to be raised by demons. Besides, I'm certain that humans would take better care of her."

---

He dare have the audacity to say this to Rin within earshot of the taiyoukai! A growl rumbled deep within Sesshomaru's chest and erupted through barred teeth. What is he insinuating? That he does not take good enough care of his ward? In a blur of motion, the taiyoukai turned to face the monk with his eyes bleeding red and another growl that sent chills down everyone's spine. It is as if he means to prove something. That he is challenging the demon lord. No one challenges the Demon Lord of the West and lives! This man has crossed him one too many times. With a sound similar to the unsheathing of a katana, Sesshomaru extended his claws. No need for swords this time, he wanted to feel the life drain away from the monk on his own hands.

---


	26. Slim Chance

---

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Slim Chance**

---

It was like a flash of lighting warning that the thunder was following close by. At one moment, the cool night brought relative peace to the caravan despite the thick tension in the air and the next, there was a barely-in-control full-fledged taiyoukai in their midst. Not one of them could react before Sesshomaru dissolved and materialized a few feet away with Miroku's neck in his hand. His eyes were flashing red and his face was lengthening. Furious growls continued to escape his snarled lips.

"Oh gods! Inuyasha, do something." Kagome exclaimed as she sped to Shippou and Rin taking both children's heads and holding them to her chest in hopes of saving them from witnessing the carnage that might ensue. Whether the two were shaking in fear or it was Kagome who was unsteady, was unsure, as she pulled them both off Au-Un and fled away from the battle.

Rin was screaming for her Lord. "Please, let me go back to Lord Sesshomaru! Please!"

"No, Rin," Kagome said breathlessly, "He might hurt you."

"_He would never hurt me!"_ And with that she managed to wiggle of the miko's grasps, landing heavily on the ground. Her knees were definitely bruised from the fall and possibly even scrapped but she continued forward.

She called for him as she charged to close the distance between them. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, don't leave me!"

"Rin, he's not going anywhere!" the taijiya made to catch her but was stopped by Inuyasha. She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head. All she could do was look helplessly at the girl who seemed to be running directly to her death.

"No! He's going to leave me." She had massive lungs for such a little thing. Again, she yelled, "Lord Sesshomaru…please!"

He was transforming so quickly, he had to catch himself before he lost all control. Rage surged from his very core. His inner demon begged to be freed. It rattled its cage and was threatening to break loose. He must not allow it!

Sesshomaru's sight bled crimson and all he felt was the pure urge to kill. He took deep breaths to calm himself somewhat—all the while shooting daggers through his eyes at the monk who hung at the end of his arm. He was prepared to crush the weak creature's windpipe. He tightened his grip and in a matter of seconds, he felt the human fall limp as he lost consciousness. A menacing smile formed on his lips.

"Miroku," Kagome screamed. "Save him Inuyasha!"

Sango looked at his direction with her eyes pleading, "Inuyasha do something!" She knew that neither she nor the miko was powerful enough to stop the taiyoukai at this point. His half-brother was their last hope.

In truth Inuyasha was shocked and extremely terrified. He had never seen Sesshomaru lose control like that before. He was uncertain what chance he had against him.

_'But I have to help him.'_ Facing an unknown future, Inuyasha jumped high in the air drawing Tetsuiga, aiming to… do something. He was still unsure what it was that he was planning to do. He could not slice apart his brother—he is a bastard but to kill him while he is battling another man is dishonourable. Besides, he knew that Sesshomaru was barely in control of his actions. To kill him with such a handicap would be cowardly! And to go there and pull Miroku free from the taiyoukai's grasp was as good as signing a death wish for him. Sesshomaru's grip would ensure that Miroku's neck would be broken if Inuyasha were even able to succeed with this plan.

He landed and moved to act in the spur of the moment, uncertainty clouded his mind, when he halted abruptly as a tiny form sped past him, crashing straight into Sesshomaru's legs.

Sesshomaru was startled by the sudden contact. He looked down to see a very out breath Rin dropping to her knees seizing his ankle. At first he did not realize who this was clinging on to him. As she turned her gaze upward, looking at him with large chocolate eyes and a tear-stained face, it clicked. For the moment, he forgot his target. Dropping the monk unceremoniously to the ground, his neck already is showing the early signs of heavy bruising and the sides bleeding where the demon's claws had punctured it.

_'She is terrified of me.'_ His subconscious screamed for him to regain his control but his inner demon fought for victory. The turmoil that raged within him left him frozen, unable to react the moment.

"Don't change, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't want you to leave." She pleaded.

Nothing registered. Part of him was telling him to sweep her up in his arms and comfort her and the other told him that she must die for is getting in the way. All he could do was pry her off his person with a look of unfamiliarity in his eyes.

This was his chance! Inuyasha needed to subdue the taiyoukai and now that the girl was away from him, the hanyou leaped once again into action, tackling his elder brother to the ground. The taiyoukai fought against him, all the while growling and barking in the most feral manner.

"Stop it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's strained voice held a shadow of concern. "You can't let yourself become wild like that, dammit. You have to regain control!"

Sesshomaru swiped at him, grazing his cheek. The younger inuyoukai took his as an opportunity to hold to Sesshomaru's outstretched arm and flip him so that he had the taiyoukai pinned beneath.

"You have to listen to me!" the hanyou screamed in desperation. He knew that Tensaiga was the only thing keeping Sesshomaru from giving himself over to his inner demon. But Sesshomaru has become so strong, even a glimpse of the feral demon within is enough to cause a large amount of damage. The hanyou continued to struggle, keeping his brother from attacking anyone else.

"Oh! Well, isn't that a pretty sight." A smooth voice erupted from the heavens.

"Naraku!" Kagome spat as she saw the offending _creature_ descend from the skies cloaked in his usual baboon pelt.

Inuyasha turned his head for a split second only to confirm that it was indeed their sworn enemy that decided to join the chaos. Had he been in his normal state of mind, Sesshomaru would've been able to seize their opportunity to gain the upper hand, but clearly he was not in any shape for that type of cunning. He was slowly being reduced to a brainless animal as his transformation continued. Naraku was the least of Inuyasha's problems now, his attention was focused on the mass of pure muscle and rage whose taste for blood was insatiable, attempting to throw him off so he could seek out what he ached for.

Naraku chuckled, "So the rumours were true. The brothers are indeed travelling together."

"Go away, you fiend!" Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at the demon but he dodged the attack easily.

It was Kagome's turn to say, "What do you want, Naraku?"

Again that aggravating smirk appeared on his lips, "What I've always wanted, my dear—the shards of the Shikon Jewel that are in your possession."

The demon charged for the miko. She did not know where her bow and arrow were. Sango's Hiraikotsu came around only to be deflected by the youkai back to her direction. Startled, Sango was hit by her own weapon and fell the ground. Black dots slowly appeared in the corners of her vision and soon she succumbed. This barely broke Naraku's path toward the girl.

With arms outstretched, he made to grab for the Jewel Shards that were around her neck. Suddenly a flash of red came. Inuyasha's sleeves brushed against Kagome's face as he took down Naraku. He immediately jumped off and attempted to claw the other hanyou to death. But it was no use. Naraku only dodged his attacks with lighting speed and with Tetsuiga abandoned, there was a slim chance that Inuyasha would be able to defeat him.

---


	27. Crimson Eyes and Bloodied Lips

---

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Crimson Eyes and Bloodied Lips**

---

The night was silent—it was as if even nature was holding its breath. Even nature was aware of the grave situation that was occurring within its darkened emerald embrace. The noise of the critters that thrive in the moonlight has disappeared. It was replaced by the cackle of the maniacal beast Naraku. He had certainly gained the upper hand in the fight. In a matter of moments, the hanyou's thick miasma has spread throughout the small area where the group settled, instantly debilitating Inuyasha and the miko. She fought to see through watery eyes, searching for a head of silver hair.

"Inuyasha," Kagome managed to choke out as she spotted it crouched on all fours. But this was not the hanyou. The miko saw the unmistakable red patterns on the snow-white kimono and the black breastplate that encased the taiyoukai's torso. It turned suddenly to reveal a pair of crimson eyes that made her gasp—she had never seen him this way. A low rumble pierced the dense air then grew increasingly louder. Terrified beyond belief, the hair on the back of her neck rose as she heard the animalistic warning.

With her heart beating ferociously against her ribs, she traced the gaze of the inuyoukai to find a lump of red and white, also on all fours, crawling painfully with coughs racking the crumpled form. He was trying to get to Tetsuiga! But it was too far, he would never make it.

_'Behind you, Inuyasha!'_ she wanted to scream. To warn him that Naraku was following closely behind with a satisfied smirk on his lips. _'He has a sword!'_ Kagome tried to add but her voice has left her. Out of frustration she could do nothing but smash her balled fists to the hard ground exclaiming inaudible statements.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the nearly forgotten taiyoukai. Sesshomaru's back arched. She imagined his fur bristling on his spine, had he been in his full demon form. His face elongated further and he pulled his lips back in a snarl revealing a full set of dangerous, razor sharp teeth. The miko stopped dead at the sight of him. Through the thick fog, the clearest thing she could see was the glowing red of his eyes.

---

Sesshomaru was on the verge of losing all control, that was definite. He watched as the despicable monstrosity that dared call itself a demon called forth its heinous cloud of poisonous smoke, sending the children and the imp to the ground instantly and his younger brother to his knees. The miasma did not bother him. Especially in his state of mind, he cared for very little. All he was aware of was the push to protect his kin. The lump of struggling hanyou was attempting to find the legendary Fang of their father. The savage within him screamed to be freed. His bloodlust grew as he witnessed Naraku following Inuyasha, upright and proud in his baboon cloak.

He locked eyes on his target and sprang forth, claws and fangs barred, begging for blood.

---

Kagome saw a sudden explosion of demonic energy emanating from Sesshomaru part the fog as he attacked. The shockwave of this hit her in the chest and knocked the breath out of her. Naraku was momentarily distracted by the massive energy. As he turned his head, the taiyoukai made contact. His seized the hanyou by the neck and arms, tearing him apart audibly. The baboon cloak instantly dissipated in a puff revealing splinters of what used to be demon puppet.

In moments, the miasma thinned out.

_'A demon puppet.'_ Kagome thought as she examined the scene, _'It figures that's what he would do. That coward!'_. Standing in the spot where she last saw the fake Naraku was Sesshomaru looking wilder than he did only seconds ago. She subconsciously scooted away from him out of fear as her eyes scanned for the others. Beside her was Miroku, Sango, the two children, Kilala and Jaken—all passed out from the poisonous fog. She checked all of them for a pulse. Thankfully, they were all fine.

The miko let out a sigh of relief. The situation only _looked _bad.

A roar erupted, loud enough to wake the dead from their deep slumber. Maybe she spoke too soon. This brought her attention back to the taiyoukai. Snapping her head to the direction of the sound, she saw him once again progressively becoming more ferocious. Inuyasha was in front of him. He had already found his way on his feet. There was blood dripping from him. He was hurt in the fight with Naraku! She didn't even notice it before.

"Sesshomaru, calm down." She heard him say with great effort. "I'm fine."

What does that mean? What does it matter to Sesshomaru if his half-brother was fine?

The demon lord did not look as if he heard him. His breath was laboured and she could hear his bones cracking as they were rearranging themselves to transform.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get a hold of yourself, dammit!"

---

In the cover of the forest another pair of crimson eyes was watching. Her ruby lips lifted into a smile.

"This is too good." It said. "Once I get that brat, he won't have a choice but come to me."

The form chuckled menacingly as it watched the scene unfold before her. It was only a matter of moments before the timing would be right for her plan to be executed.

---

Electricity emanating from Tensaiga cracked in the air around the taiyoukai. His eyes bled a dangerous hue of crimson. His face further elongated as he bared his sharp fangs, growling in pain or frustration. Barks erupted as the crackling electricity spread forth, stinging the tender flesh of the miko.

"What's happening?" Kagome exclaimed. She was positively terrified. In her experience the transformation of a full-blooded youkai is never a good sign.

No answer came from the hanyou who only watched with wide eyes as the demon before him became more and more feral.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, sending the forest life running.

The crackling electricity condensed to surround the taiyoukai forming a dense bubble of what seemed to be pure demonic energy.

Yes, definitely not a good sign.

The bubble contracted into his form and through it the horrific animalistic sounds continued. The energy filled the air. Kagome found it hard to breathe, her lungs starved for oxygen. She looked over at Inuyasha, whose eyes were affixed at the blue and white round mass that encased his brother, not seeming to blink nor breathe himself.

With a final primal roar from the demon lord, the energy squeezed further in then erupted straight toward the heavens leaving in its wake a fallen being. It all happened so suddenly, the reaction to his came much slower.

---

The figure hidden in the cover of the trees gasped as it saw the mighty demon fall as it had never seen him before. Momentarily shocked, the plan nearly forgotten, it could do nothing but stare in awe.

"What on earth?" a soft murmur escaped bloodied lips.

She knew of the demon's unrivalled strength and resilience. She did not doubt it, in fact it is the reason why she wanted an audience with the lord. But this sight would undoubtedly take aback any onlooker.

Even in his state of incapacity, he looked as beautiful as ever. She couldn't help the excited chill that racked her body as she observed him closely.

Oh, he looked absolutely delicious!

"In due time, my dear sweet prince, you will lay at _my _side." The figure let out a menacing chuckle, almost endearing in its feminine pitch, but sounding deadly all the same.

It was time for her plan to be set into motion. She plucked a feather from her short ink-black hair, threw it as it expanded. Riding the vessel toward the clearing of statues, frozen in shock and lost for words, she saw what she wanted. The miniscule form that lay motionless in the ground, the female that had recently captured the attention of the ice-prince. She was the target.

The giant feather and its rider exploded from the cover of the trees where she had hidden away from the sharp senses of the inuyoukais. The commotion caught the attention of the two conscious people in the clearing.

The hanyou's booming voice was the first to break the eerie silence, "Kagura, what the fuck are you doing here!"

Again, the chuckle came. Kagura was not interested in small talk at the moment. She meant to come and simply pick up what she wanted. Before anyone could stop her, she had already made her way to the laying figures of the human all collected conveniently away from the hanyou, the only one of them that was close to being capable of stopping her.

The miko saw her coming and screamed, "If you want a fight, you should stop and fight!"

"Oh, how courageous you have become, miko." Kagura mocked her as she approached, "But your words will not be able to stop me and at the moment, neither will your little pet."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was in no shape to be fighting, he was trying to catch up to the wind witch but the miasma and the injuries he sustained were slowing him down considerably.

_'Oh gods, what am I going to do?'_

But it was too late for any course of action now. As the miko turned her back to the others, Kagura had swooped down and taken what she needed.

Snapping her head back to the others, the miko reached for the feather but she couldn't catch it. She stood helplessly as she saw a head of ebony locks dangling on the edge of the air ship that Kagura rode.

Her plan was executed perfectly. The wind witch smiled, "Now it's only a matter of time before he will come to me. With his little _treasure_ in my possession, he will fall into my trap without a second thought."

---


	28. Deranged

---

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Deranged**

**­**---

Kagome rose to her feet and began chasing after Kagura's giant feather. She was the only hope at the moment. Inuyasha, who was the only conscious being aside from her, was barely able to lift his head up to watch the retreating figure of the wind sorceress and her captive. Her soles were pounding the soft ground of the forest and her lungs were still burning from the miasma but she continued.

"I have to get her back. I just have to!" Kagome told herself.

The clouds were obstructing her target. Pushing her body to move faster, she tried to catch up to the unnaturally large feather. Her efforts were futile. In a matter of short minutes she began to slow, her breaths coming in short pants. She couldn't even see Kagura anymore—they had flown away too quickly.

The miko bent over, placing her hands on her knees to steady herself as her body starved for air. It was over then. There was no chance of her rescuing the hostage alone. After a few moments to regain her strength, Kagome began the long walk back to where the others were.

"Oh, Sesshomaru will not be happy about this," she said dejectedly.

Her heart went out to the girl. The Kamis only know what evils are in store for her. Kagome shuddered at the thought.

She planted her feet as a sign of determination as she announced, "We have to rescue her, poor girl. She doesn't deserve what's coming to her."

"Damn right we're going to get her back!" The hanyou gasped. He had rolled over on his back and with his eyes shut, he looked terrifyingly calm. She hadn't even noticed that she had returned back to the clearing, made all the larger from the recent battle, and was shocked to have someone respond. He continued, "I never liked that bitch Kagura. I can't wait to sink my claws into her dirty flesh." Even in this state of terrifying calm, he still has his brash attitude. Kagome couldn't help but smile softly at him, despite the situation. It was just like him to be like that. Her heart, which just seized its frantic rhythm from the brisk jog, skipped a beat then began pattering again from the sight of him. She traced his adorable baby face that he always tries to contort into a "ferocious" scowl.

_'He's so cute!'_ Kagome couldn't help the thought from seeping into her mind.

Lost in her observing, it was a second too late when she noticed that he had cracked one honey coloured eye open.

When her gaze caught his, she felt her expression change into shock and her face heat up. He was staring at her. Oh no, what is she going to do. She averted her gaze to the floor. What else could she do?

Finally he spoke in his usual gruff tone, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kagome responded too quickly. She waved her hands in front of her face, "Forget about me, I'm just a little tired from running after Kagura."

He continued to eye her suspiciously with one eye shut. Trying to figure out this confusing female is making his head hurt—or maybe it was just the miasma. Apparently giving up, he closed his other eye and turned his head so that he was facing the bright, blue heavens.

Kagome gave a silent dramatic sigh as she saw him ignore her creepy actions. As she returned her gaze back to him, she caught sight of the others lying in the floor as she had left them. There was a particular empty spot beside the monk that drew her attention. This time she sighed loudly. Walking over to Inuyasha, she plopped down a few feet away and hugged her knees. She rested her chin on them, never breaking her stare at the place where a body should be, safe with everyone else.

"You think they're going to wake up soon?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Hmm," he replied, "I'm not really sure, you never know with miasma."

She nodded she really hoped that there was no negative effect on the others when they did wake up. Then she felt the unmistakable tingle of demonic aura.

As if reading her mind, the hanyou reassured her, "Don't worry about him, Kagome. He'll be fine."

There was a peculiar tone in the way that he said that that Kagome couldn't quite place her finger on. Was it concern? No, it couldn't have been—there was no way that Inuyasha would show concern for Sesshomaru. Maybe she was imagining the tenderness in his voice when she told him that he would be fine. That miasma is some powerful stuff.

---

She awoke, stubbornly refusing to open her eye lids, with an annoying throbbing pain in her stomach and very loud yelling. Inuyasha was it? Yes, she couldn't mistake that voice. Then a feminine tone—definitely Kagome. Of course they're arguing, they're always arguing, there's nothing new about that. But there is something off about the sound—someone else was speaking. It was an authoritative deep timber unmistakeably belonging to Sesshomaru.

Sango's eyes flew open to take in the sight of the monk and the toad beside her, both were unimportant compared to the scene before her. The hanyou and the miko were indeed arguing but not with eachother but with the Demon Lord. She never heard his voice rise above a polite conversational tone. Now, though, he was practically yelling. This was all too confusing.

It seems that she had missed a lot when she was passed out. She listened hoping to pick up the gist of their conversation.

Sesshomaru demanded, "Where did she head off to?"

"That way," Kagome pointed, swinging her pointed finger to no one specific direction, "But, Sesshomaru, that was awhile ago. She could be anywhere by now."

_'Who could be anywhere?' _she wondered. _'And where is Kagome pointing to?'_

"Are you still dizzy from the miasma or something?" It was Inuyasha who spoke this time, "It would be hard to catch her even with your senses. She took to the skies, idiot!"

_'She flew?'_ Sango was beyond confusion now, _'Who is this _she_?'_

She saw Sesshomaru glare at his half-brother, "It does not _matter_," he almost yelled, "And who are you to judge my abilities. Do not forget your place, half breed." Then he addressed Kagome, "Where _exactly_ did you say she went off to?"

Kagome's face contorted into shock, no doubt from the tone in which he spoke to her with. Hell, Sango was be startled speechless, too.

His eyes narrowed.

"There." She directed him over the trees.

In a blink, he took off. It took a moment for Sango to realize what just happened. It was if he disappeared into thin air. When she finally did, she was on her feet so fast her head literally spun.

She heard Inuyasha exclaim, "If you're going to go just like that, you bastard, don't expect any of us to follow you!"

A useless threat, obviously, what does it matter if none of them followed Sesshomaru. He could manage on his own. Besides, Inuyasha clearly did not notice Sango hopping onto Au-Un—the beast appearing out of nowhere—and making quick time to keep up with the crazed pace of the taiyoukai.

"What the fuck!" the hanyou was shocked as she saw the girl take off as well. This was unexpected.

The yell was already too far for Sango to truly hear what he said. This was insane. She was on this scaly beast travelling gods know how fast trying to catch up with a demon who was clearly not about to wait for them. And all for what? She doesn't even know what they're chasing or who.

There was a great distance between her and the taiyoukai. This was the perfect time to use the sharing of the minds that they were cursed with by the spell.

She invaded his thoughts for the first time in a while, _'Sesshomaru, can you explain to me the reason for the rush?'_

_'Kagura took Rin,' _he responded much quicker than she anticipated.

The idea stunned her. Why would the wind witch want the girl? This was quite obviously a trap. The taiyoukai should be able to see through this easily. So why are they heading straight for it?

_'Do you realize that this might not be the most intelligent course of action?'_

_'I do not need you in my head, human,' _he snapped back with the same tone that he used with the others._ 'I am well aware of what course of action I am planning to take.'_

She need not push the stead to quicken its pace, it was doing that on its own. In fact it was closing the gap between them rather swiftly. It only took a few seconds for her to be riding along side the demon. Perhaps he too was affected by the miasma for he is slower than he usually is.

_'Perhaps you should take a moment to think this through before going blindly into what ever the sorceress has in store for you."_ She tried to reason with him.

It didn't work. He continued his feverish leaps as if she were not attempting to talk sense into him.

_'I understand that you care for Rin,'_ these thoughts, Sango could not prevent from reaching him. Neither could she halt the chiding tone that laced it. _'But she would not want you to go running to your death on account of her. Besides you're the ice lord of the West, however much care you feel for this child, it could not possibly be sufficient for you to do something so foolish!'_

She regretted it as soon as she realized what she had told him. She saw how tenderly he held her and how protective he was of her. Of course he cared enough to lose focus at such a situation. How could she say such a hurtful thing?

Sango meant to apologize but right when she was formulating her thoughts, he stopped suddenly and turned to face her. He seemed truly vexed.

"I-I know that…" She knows that what? The taijiya didn't know why she would even try to start a sentence like that.

He immediately cut her off, "No, you know nothing about me and you know _nothing_ about caring for someone!"

Again, she opened her mouth to say something. No words successfully came out. He looked very angry. Perhaps it was better that she did not say anything. He turned back as soon as he was certain that she had nothing intelligent to say and began to run again.

Au-Un, who faithfully stopped his stride when the demon lord did, was now on the move again. And then there was silence. The chance for apologies had passed. Sango settled for sitting back and following where the demon was heading.

Nearly an hour, she estimated, had passed and there remained nothing but the rush of the wind thundering in her ear. She spared a glance in his direction—one of the couple that she stole every now and again. He wore a determined expression, much as he had the entire trip. His pristine kimono, slightly soiled from the recent battle, and his snow locks were pulled behind him in the same matter as before. But there was something off about him. There were beads of sweat forming on his neck and forehead—never did she fathom a demon sweating especially not the taiyoukai of the West. His breaths were too short, coming in pants. It was as if he was tiring. Though this was not, by any means, a strenuous run for a demon of his calliper Sesshomaru looked strained.

---


	29. Loose Lips

---

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Loose Lips**

**---**

The incident of the night earlier stole away countless hours that Sesshomaru could barely account for. The transformation only leaves him with memories of emotions. Usually rage is the most prominent and this event was no different. And similar to the handful of times that he transformed against his will, the demon was drained of energy. It was only the goal of rescuing his child that drove his muscles to continue. But even this might not be enough. The feeling of exhaustion was all too foreign to Sesshomaru. It rarely ever happens to him. He hated the strain of his starving lungs and the ache of his screaming limbs, begging for him to stop. What he hated most, though, was that he found himself at such a helpless state in the presence of the wretched woman who spat at his company and attention. Was it not sufficient that he showed a shadow of kindness towards her? Was he so terribly insufferable that she must run into the lips of another man?

Sesshomaru scowled. It aggravated him that he blamed himself for her disloyalty. It was nonsensical that he would shoulder responsibility for her actions. Besides, she should be honoured to have come into such close proximity of one such as him. Admittedly, she had no solid ties with him—a conversation or two, nothing greater than that. There was nothing that occurred between them that would justify the resentment that he felt due to her fraternizing with the monk. A jolt of pure hatred shot through his body at the thought of the bastard. Sesshomaru found himself uncharacteristically angry for no rhyme or reason and he despised the feeling nearly as much as he hated to admit that—when it's all said and done—the anger was only a result of the fact that he was hurt by what occurred.

He had caught feelings for the taijiya. He was a man—and a true man must never be ashamed. It is dishonourable to find faults in oneself, especially for one as flawless as the Demon Lord of West. A growl rumbled deep in his chest. Even though he admitted it to himself now, he remained uncomfortable with the idea. These _feelings_ were not strong, of course—certainly not _love—_he was almost enraged once again at the thought. He did not believe in falling love. It was childish. One has love of things—he had accepted that he loved Rin—however he was sceptical of the idea of finding another to _fall_ in love with.

How absolutely ridiculous it is! To believe in a phenomenon that cannot be truly explained is ignorant, and Sesshomaru is not an ignorant man. The very mention of the word is enough to elicit a strong negative response from him. He was so adamantly against the idea of that "special someone" and he was more disapproving of those to genuinely believe in true love. There is no emotion that is "true" for such things are so fickle. Any event could alter them completely that any reasonable person would deem them to be unreliable. This fact goes especially for "love".

Such things are a creation of lonely hearts.

---

The sun had positioned itself high in the clear skies. The animals had returned to the area and the forest was again teeming with sounds. Such sounds, however, were effectively drowned out by the string of colourful words emanating from a very dirty mouth.

The miko had planned to let him get all the swearing out of him before trying to reason but that plan failed in epically. Her ears were practically bleeding. Never had she heard such foul language—and she came from a time when rap music was popular. She had to put an end to this. It's surprising that he hadn't run out of saliva already.

"Inuyasha," she yelled over his rant. "_SIT!_"

_Thud._

The crater that formed around the hanyou muffled the new batch of words from the recent attack.

She shrugged as her second plan did not work as well as she thought. "I guess you can't win 'em all." Kagome sighed, "Oh well, I'd rather have you being incoherent than have to listen to you swearing like a sailor, anyways."

After a few precious moments of relative silence, a pair of clawed hands reached over the lip of the crater, pulling a rather angry inuyoukai after it.

"Oi, bitch, what the hell was that for?" his nostrils flared.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said you're a bit—" in a rare moment of observation, Inuyasha saw the warning in Kagome's eyes and stopped his big mouth from completing the phrase as originally intended, "hasty." He finished lamely. It seemed to calm her enough for her to forget about sitting him again. Thank goodness for that. He was still battered from the fight with Naraku and he wasn't too keen to having all his bruising and cuts pummelled to the ground, again, in a painful explosion of pain all over his body.

It was a poor attempt at side stepping potentially painful repercussions but Kagome accepted it. At least he tried. She moved back to give him enough room to get out of the ground.

"You deserved it!" she crossed her arms across her chest. "You need to calm down and quit swearing at the air. They're gone—they've been gone for a long time—they can't hear you. Sheesh!"

He mirrored her pose and huffed. "Keh, what ever."

Kagome saw this and rolled her eyes, training them elsewhere. Elsewhere happens to be to the place where the other remain unconscious. Her heart sent a little prayer that none of them are truly in any danger from the miasma. Miroku was still out his body is not used to the poison—unlike Sango who had been trained to withstand such demonic attacks. As for the littler people, she could only assume that their small bodies are affected more strongly than those of full grown individual. Hopefully they would wake soon. She looked over everyone, checking again that it was only Rin that was unaccounted for—Miroku, Shippou, Jaken, Kilala.

"Wait a second," the miko's eyes grew wide. "Kilala's here."

The hanyou looked over, "Yeah, so?"

"So, Sango was supposed to have placed a spell so that she and Kilala would not be able to be separated." Her voice was rising.

"She told you that?"

"Well not exactly that they would never be separated, per say. But it makes a lot of sense that that's what the spell was supposed to be for. Don't you think?"

The hanyou did not follow, "No."

She gave an exasperated sigh. Sometimes, he is just so slow, "Sesshomaru is here because of Sango. She's always with him. _Something_ is definitely going on. What if that _something_ is that she accidentally cast a spell on him and they need to find a way to break it?"

The gears were moving, she could see it in his expression.

"OH!" his face finally lit up with understanding, "_And_ she wanted to go on this mission alone—with _him_." She nodded eagerly, "That does make a lot of sense."

They looked at one another for a while pride clearly shown in their expressions, pleased that they had figured out what they had been trying to piece together ever since the addition of the taiyoukai and his wards to their little group.

The victory was short lived, however, as Inuyasha commented, "So…what now?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion and realization. He makes a good point. What does it matter that they know about the spell? It's not as if this would solve the sudden infestation of unwanted company in the group. Besides, that was partly solved by the kidnap of Rin and Sesshomaru's leap into action. Which only leaves Jaken and he is the greatest nuisance of the three.

Hmm…perhaps their excitement was _a tad_ exaggerated.

---

The sun was beating down on him, or so it seemed. His head was beginning to spin from exhaustion. This feeling is beneath him. How weak it was to tire. His breaths were coming in shorter and at a higher cost. It was progressively becoming more difficult to fill his lungs.

He had no choice. The demon lord halted his steps, stunning Au-Un and his rider. They stopped a few steps ahead. Sango turned back to him with concern in her eyes. He ignored this and made his way over under a large tree, sitting himself with his back on the trunk and his face away from the taijiya.

Why did he stop? Could it be that he was actually tired?

Sango hopped off Au-Un's saddle and walked over slowly to settle herself a little more than a polite distance from Sesshomaru. The concern in her eyes remained as she observed his demeanour. He was definitely sweating as well as trying to catch his breath—both very uncharacteristic for a youkai, especially a taiyoukai.

He could feel her watching him. He could sense the worry that clouded her. But none of that matter to him, for it is only in her nature to be caring. Who the recipient is of this care is irrelevant.

If she didn't know any better, Sango would've guessed that Sesshomaru was ignoring her. But she did know better—ignoring someone because you are angry is juvenile, completely beneath the demon lord. Her hand lifted, meaning to reach for his shoulder, though she dropped it as soon she realized what she was doing. Perhaps now is not the proper time to be so cordial with him.

Instead, she settled for asking, "Are you ill?"

No answer.

"Do you need anything?" she pressed.

Again, nothing.

He was testing her patience. Now she was sure that he was ignoring her. The taijiya's brows furrowed in frustration as she raised her voice to say, "You can't pretend that I don't exist, Sesshomaru!"

She saw him turn slowly to face, her wearing more emotion than she thought he would. His eyes were wide in a show of mock surprise.

"Your tone, _human_, is most unfitting to address me with." He said this slowly, dangerously. "Besides, in my opinion, an unworthy being such as you, _does not_ exist." He smirked, his eyes narrowing now, "And you know as well as I do that the only thing that matters is my opinion."

Her jaw dropped. Why the nerve of this man! "_No_, I don't know that!" she spat back at him. "It's a wonder that you can fit into doorways with that over-inflated head of yours!"

"Not nearly as awe-inspiring as how eyes and a nose can fit on your face with your mouth already being so big." His evil smirk grew wider.

"You… you're… _an asshole_!" she shrieked.

Sesshomaru shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, "And you are a whore."

---


	30. Irrational, Loud, Confusing

---

**Chapter Thirty: Irrational, Loud, Confusing**

**---**

Appalled was not even close to describing the horror that Sango experienced as she sat with her mouth agape staring stupidly at the most pompous, arrogant bastard whose existence was punishment to every living creature on the face of this good Mother Earth. Did he truly say that or was she simply imagining the worse? For a moment, she gave him the benefit of the doubt, but this doubt was quickly erased as she saw again the smirk on his deceptively angelic features.

He was expecting a reaction. It was obvious in the way his eyes blazed with anticipation. He was looking for a fight! Well he's about to get it. She is not about to let him get away with calling her something apart from her name demon lord or not.

"What is this about," she demanded. "What is your problem? Why are you being hostile?" her voice rose, "Speak to me!"

The girl was vexed, he could feel her rage emanating from her form and punctuated by the Sharing of the Minds. It was almost too perfect. Sesshomaru wanted her to be angry. He wanted her to experience a fraction of the rage that he felt when he saw kisses on her lips as she came out of that hut. But most importantly, he wanted her to resent him, so that what ever feelings he has caught for her now will be curbed.

The Demon Lord settled for turning his head away from her reddening cheeks. It was easier this way. The blush she took on from her seething rage was very pretty. He could scarcely look at her when she was so alluring with her with her passionate fire and her adorable attempt at being menacing. It took excessive control to prevent himself from smiling.

Sango, on the other hand, failed to see the humour in the situation. His Majesty did not grace her with a reply. Typical—now he chooses not to speak. She sat there, watching him watching some far off place, and the emotions built up inside her. Regret, of course, was prominent. She did not want to end her relationship with Sesshomaru, however disorderly it had been. She had wanted to apologize to him for her actions but her words had left her. So, indeed she was saddened that it had come to this. At this moment, however, fury overshadowed the aforementioned sadness. The slayer took in deep breaths to calm herself.

He looked smug with his emotionless expression. She wanted to slap him—to beat him until he learned his lesson. She wanted desperately for him to speak to her, to look at her!

Without a second thought, she sprang into action, pulling the bruise across her stomach painfully. The sudden pain startled the demon lord, nearly forgetting about the slight throb that had plagued him ever since he had awoken. Instinctively, he turned to the direction of Sango, but as he did so, he was shocked to see her leap toward him and place her legs on either side of his waist. His head followed her, in genuine surprise. She sat down on him, taking his head in her hands.

"You are going to talk to me!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru winced at the volume of her demand. He couldn't reply—had she given him the chance, anyway—he was far to stunned to do anything. No one comes into such close proximity to him without his permission.

There was a crazed look to her that warned him not to test her grip on her temper. After a quick breath, Sango continued, "You are going to listen to me because I tried to apologize to you but I couldn't get the words out. And I am so sorry that I kissed him. I didn't mean to do it—I mean, I didn't _plan_ on it. It just happened. Besides, it's not like I felt anything for him." She shook her head. What was she trying to say? "I mean, I did feel something but it was physical. That's all. And I'm sorry I said that you didn't care enough about Rin because I know you do. I've seen how you are with her, you're great to her. And I am really sorry that I kissed him. And will you please just say something. I don't want you to stop speaking to me. Not over something like this. I don't even know why you're so upset. Well, I guess I would be upset too. I thought you and I had a something—I mean, not something because I shouldn't assume that. And what is that 'something' anyways, I don't even know what I'm trying to say. And I'm just looking stupid now." She took a quick breath, "I really didn't plan on kissing him, I am sorry I did." It seems as if she had run out of words for she paused for a moment, just looking at him.

He didn't know what to tell her. In all honesty, she had been long ago forgiven. He did not blame her for what happened and those chocolate brown orbs could afford anything she wished of him. The show of irritation was nothing more than a front. But now, her face pleaded for reconciliation.

"Why are you so mad?" she whispered. All the fire from the earlier rant gone, she looked defeated.

Sango thought it was helpless. He was never going to speak to her again—so, one can imagine her surprise when she heard his smooth voice say, "I am a territorial demon. I do not take too kindly to other males touching what is mine."

"What?" she responded. It took a while for the shock to settle before she realized what he had said. Then she found her fire once again. "I am not your territory. Nor am I your property, if that is what you mean to imply!"

Sesshomaru smiled. Her breath caught at the sight of the wondrous phenomenon. Perhaps she had been granted pardon for her missteps. Or perhaps this was a perfectly executed strategy to throw her off. None the less, she must be careful for she was aware of the danger that lies beneath his smooth façade.

"You are mine. I have already claimed you." He stated nonchalant.

"Since when? I don't believe I was present when this momentous occasion took place."

"Since right now," his smile morphed into a smirk as he saw her begin to fume at the idea of being objectified, "And it would do you well never to question my word." A pair of clawed hands reached up to gently release the clamps on either side of his face.

There was the unmistakable mischief in his tone that was so entirely foreign now. It seems to be worlds away since the last time that she heard him be so playful. It calmed her somewhat. Indeed she was forgiven. Though, the thought of being possessed as property unsettled her, this did not perturb her nearly as much as her taking a liking to the idea of being his.

She allowed a ghost of a smile to pass her lips, "While we are on the subject of laying claim on _people,_ you would not mind that I claim you as my territory, then?"

The earlier intention of pushing her to abandon what ever feelings she might have developed for her is gone. For some reason the idea horrified him now. As he spoke with her, felt her close to him he wanted nothing more than to have her there. To think of purposely pushing her away is unbearable. You must understand, though, that Sesshomaru did not think extensively on this, he was far too distracted. He merely reacted and replied. It felt too right for him to think to find something wrong.

A genuine happiness spread through his features. Incredibly out of place yet completely fitting to see in the melting Ice Prince such an extravagant show of sentiment that she was unable to comprehend it at first. So infectious was this, that Sango couldn't help but mirror it. This emotion even went so far as to travel in his words as he told her, "No, I would not mind." He kissed her cheek quickly, suddenly, that the girl could feel only the warmth where his lips had pressed against her face and the rapidly spreading blush that followed. "In fact," he continued, "I would go so far as to say that I might enjoy it."

He was definitely pushing his luck with his unpredictable moods. How many more times does he expect that she survive such an onslaught of drama? She narrowed her eyes at him at an attempt to show her disapproval. Then she caught sight once again of that smile and melted. Who was she trying to fool? She would brace herself against any sort of conflict only to have him this close to her. She must be dreaming. There is no way in the blue hell that this could possibly be happening. Come to think it that might not be such a far-fetched idea. It is very plausible that she has yet to wake from the effect of the blow to the stomach and the miasma. She could be imagining everything that is happening at this moment.

"Do not frown like that," he brushed the hair from her face, relishing the feeling of her soft skin against his. He wanted to lay his lips on her again, "You are much prettier when you blush."

And that is exactly what she did. His touch burned a path, his eyes smouldering all the more. All of which fuelled her already crimson face. She hadn't even noticed that she was frowning, the thought of all this being a figment of her imagination truly upset her. Though, the feel of him is enough to convince her otherwise. This was really happening—he was smiling at her, touching her, complimenting her and she is straddling him. Oh, dear gods, she's _straddling_ him! Her body twitched in an instinctive reaction but a part of her refused to do so, therefore she ended up looking partially retarded and her blush brightened even more.

Sesshomaru laughed a melodious laugh. "What are you doing?"

Sango looked down in embarrassed, "Nothing," she replied. The throbbing pain in her stomach returned from the jerking motion of her recent escape attempt.

Damn it all, since when did her body stop obeying her?

He reached up and held her face, training it so that she was looking at him again. He gave her an affectionate, soft smile.

Right—since he started doing this like _that_.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Her heart raced. The poor girl thought that her chest would not be able to contain the pattering thing. It could not be healthy to get this excited. First he makes her do humiliatingly stupid things, then he does things that will probably lead to her over-exhausting her heart. He can't be good for her.

She was adorable when she was confused. Sesshomaru knew that he must've been acting completely out of character in the eyes of the taijiya. Hell, he was acting out of character even in his eyes. But she makes him do very odd things. His anger dissipated immediately when she looked at him. It seems like there is nothing that she can do to cause him to be truly angry with her. For a moment he regretted aggravating her on purpose, though that moment passed very quickly. If he didn't get her mad he would not find himself in the position he's in now. It seems like a fair trade.

He could barely hear her heartbeat quickening over the sound of his trying to break free from his body. It was beating so fast, it was as if it were growing and is about to explode. He felt so warm, so… content with having her with him. It was an entirely foreign feeling. Even Rin could not elicit such feelings from him.

The thought of kidnapped girl quickly contorted Sesshomaru's face into a frown. He had no plan, no course of action, and no clue as to where he might find the girl. At the moment, he felt hopeless.

The taijiya felt him drop his hands from her face. He looked so sad. It pained her to see him this upset. She knew immediately what plagued him—Rin.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru," she ran her fingers through his hair. She was finding any excuse to touch him, "We're going to find her."

He nodded. It was hard to see him so sombre. "Yes, we must." He removed his armour and laid it to the side. "But for now," he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, shocking the girl and making her heart race once again. "I need to rest, to replenish my strength for the hunt." He pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. He shifted lower to that he was sitting at an incline.

His body was warm. His muscular chest was hard, yet very comfortable to lie on. Sango was in heaven. She was about to explode with happiness. This felt too right. She rested her hands on him, feeling his pectorals then his biceps and strong forearm.

She heard a soft chuckle and immediately she realized what she was doing. Her head snapped up to see a faint grin on his features. He had closed him eyes. It looked like he was already sleeping. Two golden orbs appeared half-lidded and looked straight at her. Sango blinked once, twice, lost completely in his hypnotic gaze. This time, the smile spread further. He bent a little lower to tenderly kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Sango." He told her softly in his deep voice.

She gasped at the gesture and buried her face into his shoulder. She wanted to hide her beaming face. It was embarrassing that she would be so elated due to such a simple show of affection. This was useless, of course, for Sesshomaru could smell her happiness and this made him very happy as well.

He pulled his hand up, to entangle his fingers with hers that were once resting on his forearm. It felt so right. Again, he caught scent of her joy and he allowed himself to admit that he loved being with this irrational, loud, confusing girl.

---


	31. Glass

---

**Chapter Thirty-One: Glass**

**---**

A menacing smile appeared on Kagura's blood-red lips.

'When she drinks this, she will be helpless to deny me. Then, my plan will come to fruition and Sesshomaru will be mine.' She thought as she stifled a cackle.

Turning to face the wide-eyed girl who had pushed herself into the far left corner of the tiny hut, her evil smirk morphed into a deceptively warm grin. With a bowl of warm soup in her hand, she gracefully approached the young child that traveled with the taiyoukai. Suddenly, she felt a pang of jealousy as she watched her. This child who spends practically every waking moment in his company, always in his protection, what did she do to deserve such an honour? She would be more useful in his pack than a helpless human child! When she sees her plan through, Sesshomaru would see this as well.

Careful not to allow her internal despise for the child to reflect in her features, Kagura put on her most charming expression as she knelt down beside Rin. To her utter discontent, the child did not shy away from her but merely stared back at her without a trace of fear, only wonder. She was too brave, this one! The wind witch almost brought her hand up to slap some fear into the child. No one would dare to look at her with such idle defiance! But that would interfere with her preparations. The girl will learn her lesson in due time. For now, she must get the child to eat.

Channelling her sweetest voice, Kagura held out the bowl and said, "Here, little one, you must be hungry."

Rin did not speak, merely watched her outstretched hand.

She was testing the demoness' patience.

After a long moment of innocent stare, the girl spoke, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He has asked me to care for you for the time being," Kagura replied smoothly, "Master Jaken and the others were injured during the last battle. They are unable to care for you, so Lord Sesshomaru has bid me to watch you while he destroys the demon."

"Oh."

Her smile widened. 'The child is too simple. It seems that she believed me.'

"I see," Rin replied quietly.

With a gentle hand, Kagura stroked the girl's ebony tresses—she stiffened slightly under her touch—and said, "Come now, you have to eat. Lord Sesshomaru would be very unhappy if you became ill."

With downcast eyes, Rin nodded once then took the bowl from the strange female and took a sip. She has an unshakable trust in her Lord and if her Lord trust this female, then so must she.

'Be strong, Rin,' she told herself, 'Lord Sesshomaru will return for you.' Her mind suddenly became hazy. 'I know he will.'

---

His focus was incredible when he had a goal in mind. Sesshomaru summoned a dragon stead, similar in appearance to Au-Un, though only with one head, nearly immediately after waking. He startled Sango awake and the dragon appeared before she could blink the sleep from her eyes. With great care, Sesshomaru adjusted her on his lap as she yawned and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and under her knees—Sango was immediately aware and rigid in his arms.

He began walking toward the beast.

"What are you doing?" she panicked slightly.

Without moving his gaze toward her he replied, "We must track down Kagura. You will only be a hindrance if you were to travel by your own means."

She scoffed, "Fine, but only because we have to find Rin."She was _not_ enjoying the feel of his solid muscles engulfing her. At least she was _trying_ not to.

He set her upon the supple leather of the dragon's saddle and she turned to him, his gorgeous eyes even with hers. He looked back intently and behind the frost that covered them, she could see a hint of worry that broke her heart.

Immediately the slight annoyance she felt melted. "We're going to find her." She told him with a fierce determination that could not be missed that caused a faint smile to upturn the corner of his lips.

'My warrior,' he thought proudly—careful that she would not catch it through the Sharing of the Minds, 'So beautiful...'

His smile infected her lips and she beamed causing his heart to patter at the sight. Then, it was his lips that caught hers in a chaste kiss—soft and gentle. It was her chest's turn to thump loudly.

She broke from him holding at bay a smile that might shatter her face—setting her face in a no-nonsense expression—it's as if she forgot how wonderful his touch felt.

"So what is your plan?" she asked.

Taken aback by the sudden shift in attitude, it took the Demon Lord a while to process what she said. It was only when she furrowed her brows did he realize that she was expecting a reply. The insane mood swings are something that would be difficult to get accustomed to.

"I have caught Kagura's scent," he began slowly, still unsure of how he was supposed to respond.

"Right, and we are going to follow it to her current location." she finished and turned forward, gathering the dragon's reigns in her hands.

He did not move. He was much too confused. Where did this business-like attitude stem from? Perhaps he missed something…?

"We have a goal, Sesshomaru. It is only appropriate that I be professional." She read his mind.

He narrowed his eyes. He did not appreciate her invasion of his thoughts. He is getting much too comfortable with her presence that perhaps he has neglected to place a wall.

"If you hate it so much, then you should block your thoughts better." She turned to him with a smug smile, "Now we must get moving!"

A soft growl rumbled in his chest as he moved before the dragon and summoned his youki into a cloud beneath his feet. He let it go for now, in favor of saving time, of course. Not at all because he was slightly amused by her.

'You are getting brave, woman.' He continued after a moment.

A faint laugh reached his sensitive ears muffled by the rushing wind past them. 'I am brave, _man_.'

He smiled despite himself, despite the situation. He couldn't help it—she alleviated the stress that was threatening to crush him. Perhaps she was not as bad for him as he thought.

---

Kagura grinned menacingly as she cradled the young girl, Rin, in her lap. "Are you comfortable, child?" she asked.

"Mhmm..." her response was as empty as her glazed gaze.

"I have been taking great care of you, have I not?" she stroked the child's ebony tresses, "It would be best if I were to become your new mother."

"Yes," was her hallow answer.

"Would you tell that to your Lord, then?"

"Yes—"

"Call me 'mother', Rin, you must get used to it."

"Yes, mother."

The demoness cackled softly. 'Everything is going according to my plan. This child's love for Sesshomaru will be her undoing! How stupid humans are. And when I dispose of the runt, I will have Sesshomaru all to myself."

"You will tell him yourself. He is due to arrive shortly."

The flush of youth was drained from Rin's face that she turned upward so she may look at Kagura. Her eyes, two pieces of glass placed where lively chocolate orbs once resided, caught the dangerously slanted ones of the wicked wind witch.

"I will tell him, _mother_." she promised.

---

**A/N:** I am back from a very long hiatus and I present to to you a short, but long overdue, next chapter. I think I have finally gotten my writer's block. I hope more work will come to me soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	32. Setting the Stage

---

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Setting the Stage**

**---**

The clouds began to darken as the seconds ticked by covering the sky in a blanket of grey and thickening the air considerably. It was as if the gods were setting the stage for death today. If they weren't, certainly Sesshomaru was. His youki was so strong with anger that did not seem to show in his features that it pushed against her like the whipping wind all around as they rode through the sky. Sango would venture to say that it has been nearly three hours since they left the spot where her relationship with Sesshomaru took a drastic turn. A relationship, she almost laughed out loud, it seems ridiculous to call it that. In fact, she doesn't think that she should be labelling it that—it is nothing serious, after all. Of course not, she can't have a _relationship _with a demon. A demon for crying out loud! She is a slayer of demons and here she was saying she has a relationship with one; that is just insane.

The gears began turning in her head, _'This is insane, isn't it?'_ She made sure that Sesshomaru didn't pick up her thoughts._ 'I should not even be getting close to him—he's a demon lord! Oh, gods, help me, this cannot be heading anywhere good. I spend some time with him now and then what? No, Sango, you cannot do this. You can not do this; you're setting yourself up to get hurt! And for what? He's not that great. He's only here because of the spell, he's not going to stay.'_

Her chest began to tighten at the thought of him leaving.

_'He's not going to stay. You should have figured that out before, you stupid girl!'_ She scolded herself._ 'You're just another person to him. Just...someone in his life for now..."_ Sango gripped the reins of the beast to contain the cocktail of emotion that washed over her as she thought more and more. She can't believe she did not realize it before. Stupid, stupid girl!

She wanted to scream, to hit something—anything to distract her from this feeling. Why was she so afraid that he would be gone? This was so sudden. Where did this irrational fear come from? The skies grew darker, it seems, but she hardly took note of it. She was too busy being mad at herself for being so... stupid!

_'Kagura is very near,' _Sesshomaru's velvet voice assaulted her mind, breaking her momentarily from her despair but it only made her feel worse to "hear" the smooth sound. She couldn't reply—she was uncertain if he could sense her sadness through the Sharing of the Minds so she kept the wall strong.

After the non-response that she gave, which did not seem to have phased him, he continued, _'You must be prepared for a battle'._

"I am," she said aloud in the steadiest voice she could muster. Sango knew she has to set this aside for now. Rin needed her. This could wait.

The taijiya pushed herself to look up at Sesshomaru. His beautiful snow-white locks glimmered with a hint of silver as it was blown around him like a halo. From here she could see the side of his face with the usual stoic facade, the demonic markings only accentuating the perfection of his masculine facial structure. He was gorgeous! The fear of him leaving nearly paralysed her once again. She should not have gotten close to him, he was too good for her. Her head swam with reasons to why he would not stay—there were many—but she caught herself before she went deeper again into her sadness.

_'Not now,'_ she thought. _'There are more important things now.'_

He startled her slightly when he spoke loud enough so she could hear him with her human ears, "There" he pointed and turned made a sharp turn toward a small hut in the cover of the woods barely visible to Sango from their current location. The demonic stead imitated his course nearly throwing his rider off the saddle.

With a final deep breath to further steady herself, the demon slayer placed herself in the moment, reaching for Hiraikotsu.

"_Dammit!_" she swore to the heavens. She had forgotten the oversized boomerang during their last encounter with the wind bitch and now she was forced to go practically unarmed to this one.

---

"You know, I've got to give it to Sango, she hauls this big ass thing around and doesn't ever complain about it." Inuyasha said to no one in particular as he shifted Hiraikotsu from one shoulder to the other. "This thing must be at least double her weight. Hell, maybe even triple!"

Kagome looked back at him and replied with an unhidden admiration for the older female "Yeah, she is pretty strong." She was glad that to talk about the taijiya's obvious strength both physically and otherwise—she had always been a shoulder to cry on for Kagome when she was having a hard day. Turning the topic to her, however, brought to mind something that was worrying her for while. Kagome hesitated to ask what no one had brought up since Kagura's disappearance with Rin. She considered it for a moment then stated, "Do you think they're okay? Sango and Sesshomaru, I mean."

The miko's gaze hopped from each of the faces of companions as she awaited their response. Miroku averted his eyes, training them elsewhere, evidently avoiding hers. She frowned at this gesture. She worried about him too. He has been acting odd since the incident. He barely said a word to anyone and constantly tried to keep a distance away from the rest of the group. There must have been something that transpired between he and Sango that they were not aware of, however, no one dared to pry into something that is clearly a private matter—even Inuyasha was being uncharacteristically sensitive. It would be easier, though, if he simply shared so that they wouldn't be left in the dark. But then again, maybe it would be best if the two of them worked it out on their own. It must have been truly serious.

Inuyasha was the one that replied. For the last little while, it seems as if it was only him that she was conversing with. Shippou—the poor thing—was very upset by the kidnapping of the little girl and was not the usual ball of energy that he was; but that was to be expected. "I'm sure they're fine, Kagome." he spoke with a surety that was hard to doubt.

"Really?"

He fixed his eyes on her, "Of course."

"How do you know?" The girl wanted to believe him, she honestly did, but it was difficult. She was beginning to become more and more worried about her friend.

The resolve in his voice did not waver, "I know you're thinking about Sango but you ain't gotta worry about nothing. She's a strong girl. Even without Hiraikotsu, she'll manage." He paused as if to consider what he was about to say next, "Besides, she's with Sesshomaru."

Trust—that is what she heard in his tone—pure trust. Why was he so sure that the taiyoukai would protect Sango? Inuyasha had never made any inclination in the past that he actually trusted his brother that much. So why the sudden certainty? The girl's brows knitted as she pondered this. She moved to press him for answers but he had already turned his head away. That conversation was over. Oh well, there would be another chance to pick up the subject. She wasn't about to let this one go.

The silence that filled their days as of late was not of the usual companionable sort. Instead, it held a slight tension that cannot be ignored. Perhaps it was due to Sango's absence or maybe it was Miroku's aloofness. In any case, it was beginning to grate on Inuyasha's nerves. Ever since the imp left when the two headed-dragon returned, the constant squawking made way for the extended quietness. The hanyou was is not accustomed to company so much before he began to travel with the others; it was a challenge to get used to chatter that would break the silence at first. Now, though, the eerie silence that broke the chatter bothered him much more—he is very annoyed that he has to deal with the thick atmosphere that hung over them. He figured that they needed a break from one another; mainly he from the monk and kit. _They_ also seem like they could do well with a little time alone. With that in mind, he quickened his pace to close the gap between he and Kagome. She turned to face him as soon as she noticed that he was now walking alongside her.

"Hey," she smiled.

She watched him open his mouth, then shut it and abruptly turn his head forward. That was odd.

"Inuyasha?" his ears twitched at the sound of his name. "What's up?"

He shrugged and made some incoherent sounds that sounded a lot like, "Nothing."

"Okay, then..." Kagome learned that a lot of the times, she just has to wait it out when it comes to the hanyou. He'll tell her what he needs to say when he's good and ready. Instead, she trailed her eyes up towards the darkening clouds. It definitely looked like rain; or something a little more menacing. It's a good thing that they decided to return to the village. She would hate to get caught in a storm out in the middle of nowhere. Besides, it would be easier for Sango to find them if they are in the village. Not that she doubted the Demon Lord's tracking abilities, not at all, its just that the village would be the first place that the girl would go to find them. It's become something like a home for them all. When they are in need of some rest, they would return to Kaede's village and would be met with a warm bowl of soup and a comfortable place to sleep without having to worry about any rouge demons devouring or eating them. She missed the village. Come to think of it, she missed her real home too! With Mama and Souta and Grampa, and Buyo—how could she forget Buyo. It's been almost a month since she last returned to her own time and now she really wanted to go back.

Inuyasha caught a whiff of Kagome's sweet scent and frowned slightly at the hint of sadness that was intermingled with it. She didn't smell like that when they were talking about the taijiya so it must be something else. He would venture to say that he knew exactly what it was.

"Hey, we should be arriving at Kaede's real soon," he said.

"Yeah," she tried her best to not seem that upset. There was already too much of that going around.

She was trying to act like she's fine but he could hear the sorrow in her voice. "Well," he continued. "You haven't been back home for a while."

Kagome snapped her head down to look at him with expectant eyes. "Are you saying...?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she squealed, "Seriously? Do you think it would all right for me to leave a couple of days?"

"Yeah, why not. It's not like the others are gonna leave us behind if we go away for three days."

Kagome beamed—she couldn't believe it! She was going to be able to go home and without a fight with Inuyasha! This must be her lucky day. "Wait, did you say 'us'?" she finally caught it.

He began to avoid her gaze again. Now he was looking at his bare feet and fidgeting with the strap on the boomerang. But he still managed to keep the smug tone, "Feh, don't get excited. I just want to make sure that you come back on time. If the bastard comes back before you do he'd be pissed if he has to wait for you."

"This is going to be so great!" she exclaimed. Then she remembered about the rest of their travelling party and added, "Is this okay with you Miroku? Shippou?"

As if on cue, the two of them perked their heads up to look at her. Clearly they did not hear the conversation that just took place. "Can you manage if Inuyasha and I went back to my time for three days?" she asked. Part of her regretted doing so. The two of them did not look like they're in any shape to be left alone. She was about to tell them to never mind but Miroku spoke first.

"That would not be a problem," he said with a fake cheer. "You need to see your family, Kagome. I can take care of Shippou."

She was uncomfortable with leaving them now. Really, they shouldn't be abandoning them when clearly, they needed some support.

"Really, Kagome," Miroku assured her, "I know you want to return home. We can manage."

It's not right that she would leave them now. But he did say that it would be all right—and she does need to get some supplies. They were running low on ramen and Inuyasha would not be happy if they ran out. But still...

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He looked back with gorgeous honey-caramel eyes and she couldn't imagine passing up an opportunity to spend some time with him. What should she do?

Inuyasha understood that she wanted to stay with Miroku and Shippou but he wanted to have some time to be with her as well—and he couldn't take another minute of this damn tension. He hoped that he would she would decide to go back to her time—he really hoped that she would.

---

Thankfully, the bad weather held off long enough for them to arrive at the village. They had to move quickly, though, because the skies have begun to darken to near a black and Kagome still had to get Shippou settled before she left.

The girl bowed to the elderly woman who had been like her grandmother away from home. She thanked her for taking care of the kitsune while she was gone. The girl had put the young demon down for a nap in the only room in Kaede's hut. He barely slept during their trip back. She smiled as she looked to him, snoring lightly with Kilala curled at his side. The neko did not rest much either. They all need this break; it's been a eventful couple of days. After thanking Kaede one last time, Kagome went out of the hut only to find Miroku standing outside a few feet away.

When he saw her exit, he began to walk slowly towards her. "Kagome, can I have a minute?" he asked. He still sounded as distant as ever.

She nodded and he motioned for her to walk in the direction of the well. They took a leisurely pace with Miroku falling into step beside Kagome. She was uncertain of what to say to him so she waited for him to begin.

Sure enough, he did. He stated, "You really should not worry about my well-being."

How could he say something like that? She would always worry about him. She tried to explain, "But of course—"

"No, I know, it's in your nature to care about others; but in all honesty, I am going to be fine." he assured her with a genuine smile—a small smile, but genuine nonetheless. "You should enjoy being back home and relax. Well, as much as Inuyasha would let you, anyways."

"Thank you, Miroku," she returned his smile. For the first time since the monk's dangerous encounter with the taiyoukai, Kagome felt as if things were starting to get better.

The pair walked in an easy silence that had been missing for a while. It was nice to have a piece of normalcy again. They had nearly reached their destination, the girl could already see a blurb of red and silver standing with her now deflated yellow backpack, when Miroku spoke, "Do me a favour, my lady..."

She couldn't help but smile at the teasing tone that managed to find it's way back to her friend's request. It's really going to be okay. "Sure, anything." she indulged him.

"Do not let him bother you too much." he looked discreetly towards Inuyasha, who was now shifting his weight impatiently from one foot to the other.

She stole a glance at him as well before replying, "I won't. It's going to be a good three days."

---


	33. Past

---

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Past**

**---**

With a large inhale, Kagome took in the crisp summer breeze with the earthy smell from inside the well. She was home. The sounds of the distant cars were familiar yet foreign to her now, its amazing to think that she could live in this world where technology ruled—where beasts were made of metal, birthed from factories by human hands and used for the improvement of humankind. It certainly was a far cry from the world that she travelled to. His world of chivalry and honour; of life and death hanging at the end of swords, claws, and fangs, was a world away from where she exists. Kagome looked over to the boy beside him with her large yellow backpack slung loosely over one shoulder. It seems that he was taking in the sights and sounds of this new world as well. He had his head titled up to look at the ceiling of the well house that replaced the endless skies of dark, ominous clouds that now blanketed the other side. This would be the first time that he would come on this side with the intention of staying for a while. She wanted to make sure that he enjoyed his stay.

Without taking note of her watching him, he asked, "You ready?"

"Yup," she nodded and climbed onto his back. The strong muscles that wrapped around his torso were hard on her legs. The girl fought the blush that threatened to colour her face at the thought of his well built body. Without much of a warning, a whoosh of air cooled her face as his powerful limbs propelled them to other side. The soft mulch beneath their feet padded their already graceful landing. Inuyasha let her go and immediately she ran to the well house doors lingering only a moment to take in a full breath before shoving the aged wooden barrier open so she may see her era. The distant rumbling of cars seemed so loud to her now, the air had a smell that was new yet washed her with a feeling of nostalgia. Even the sun was different here—warmer, a little more urgent though it had a leisure to it that she reckoned cannot be erased. She was home.

The boy did not follow her quick steps. Instead, he chose to stay back a while to allow her this time to be welcomed. He watched her ebony hair catch the glorious sunlight. Her legs glowed as well with the sheen that only the nourishing orb could give. What a beautiful sight—he was caught nearly breathless at her seeming flawlessness. He took her in.

Suddenly, in the midst of his moment of admiration, her head whipped back to face him and he shook himself out of his stupor.

She flashed a bright smile rivalled the sun. "Well come on, slow poke!" she called to him. "We only have three days."

"Keh," he replied. "Humans are always so impatient."

"Wow, you're one to talk." Kagome began to jog to the house. "_Come_ _on_, Inuyasha!" she yelled.

---

The day progressed with a sense of normalcy that Kagome would have thought impossible a mere handful of months ago. Her family dined with a half-demon from the past. They conversed, they laughed, they smiled, and shared with a half-demon from the past. And now she sat in her room with a boy she knew she was falling for—a half-demon from the past. Incredible as it may seem, this was her reality and she cannot imagine a life that was different.

He was pacing around in short, slow, strides looking something like a bumble bee going from one object of interest to another. She watched with great amusement from her bed. After observing her stuffed animals with meticulous care as to not miss a detail, Inuyasha made his was to her desk, picking up pens and pencils and put dropping them again. He's seen those a billion times before when he watched Kagome attempt to do some of her homework.

Sometimes he reminded her of a curious child.

He took a book in his hand.

Then sometimes, he could adapt an expression that made the comparison completely far-fetched.

It was a fiction novel that she bought the last time she came home, meaning to bring it with her when she went back through the well but forgot. Between clawed hands he pried open the stiff pages between the hard covers and regarded them with a solemn interest. To Kagome he looked very sad. His eyes narrowed minutely as he brought the book ever slightly closer to his face.

"I can read it for you," she offered.

Seeming to snap out of deep thought, Inuyasha lifted his eyes from the object in his hands and cocked his head a little to the side as if allowing what she said to process. "I can read it." he replied finally.

"Oh—you can read?" Kagome had to admit, she was a little stunned. She did not expect him to be literate. An orphan at his time would not have been taught their alphabets but he was of noble birth—sometimes she forgot that part.

He gave a noncommittal shrug, "Yeah."

"Your mother taught you to read." she assumed.

"No," he returned his gaze back to the pages before him with the same trace of sadness that she cannot understand, "Sesshomaru did."

Casually, his eyes swung back to meet hers that were wide in shock framed by brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't need to speak for him to know what was caught at the tip of her tongue. Had she not been as surprised she would most certainly have said it.

"He taught me how to read." Inuyasha stated matter-of-fact.

"I thought he hated you."

His voice, his face became laced with sorrow again, "He does now." He looked away from her, "But he used to be around a lot when I was little. He taught me other stuff too."

She hit a sore spot with him—she knew it. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" it was sharper than he meant for it to be. "It ain't like you got something to do with it."

Kagome was stung by his tone but tried not to take it personally. Suddenly, she didn't feel right lounging— she sat up on her bed and hung her head low as she fidgeted with the sheets. The weight of the unfinished conversation hung heavily in the space between them. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she did not want to push him. He would tell her when he's ready. The moment extended for much longer than she wanted until slowly, she heard the rustling of pages and the book being set down on the wooden table. The almost soundless steps rang loudly in the silence and she could see Inuyasha position himself beside her.

She chanced a look at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking far away—past the wall, past the house, past her time into the past. And she watched his face change subtly from sadness to anger to despair and around again.

"He's a good person, you know." He started slowly. Kagome leaned in closer not daring to interrupt. "He takes care of his lands and his people. He takes care of that little girl. He takes care of his own. Before, when I was younger, I would try to convince myself that he was just looking out for me too."

The girl did not know what to say. She never saw Inuyasha be this open. He never spoke of his family very much and certainly not of his brother who—up until this moment—Kagome believed to have been a heartless bastard who hated his younger brother for being a half-breed.

He did not need her to respond. He continued, "When he left me, I mean. I tried to tell myself that it was for my own good but I never really believed it. He was my big brother. Honestly, he was the sun and the moon to me. Our father died before I could even remember him but Sesshomaru was always around—I can remember him. I thought he liked me. I was a stupid little shit then. He taught me how to fight and to hunt and things like that." he broke off and turned to her. A painful little grin graced his features. "I always wanted to be just like him. He didn't seem to be bothered that I was partly human back then, actually. I'm sure he realized it but he was young too so I don't think he really got it. Well, neither did I." He chuckled a grim chuckle, "Then, after a while, I guess he figured it out."

She wanted to reach out to him but that didn't seem like the right thing to do. It was heartbreaking to hear him recount the memories. It was hard to imagine. She watched him turn away and grit his teeth as anger flashed across his face.

"He started pushing me away after they forced him to take the throne. He still too young but they needed a leader and his advisers thought it was the right thing to do or something. He was never the same after that—he started visiting less and he was just distant. I couldn't get to him. And it went like that for a while. We had some good times still, even though he was an ass, and some shitty fucking days that I wish he just didn't come after I spent months hoping he would. It was soo damn stupid! I hated it."

Inuyasha took a deep breath perhaps to collect himself. Then he turned to her and Kagome could see the intensity of the emotions playing at his features.

"Then one day," he ground out. "That motherfucker decided he wants me dead. He abandoned me. I became nothing to him. I hate him for that."

---


	34. Fear

_**A/N:**__ I know Kagura doesn't have a heart because Naraku has it but let's just say she does for poetic license's sake. You'll see what I mean later. Enjoy!_

---

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Fear**

**---**

She was afraid.

It was not rare for her to feel fear during a battle but she tried her best not to allow it to hinder her. She was afraid that she would be of no use without her Hiraikotsu but that fear was nonsensical considering Sesshomaru would have most certainly won the fight singlehandedly. Still, she wanted her weapon there for security now—not because she felt useless—because she was afraid of _him_.

Uncertainty paralyzed her to the ground that felt unstable beneath her feet more than the fear which sent her heart racing. It was an eternity ago that Sango looked down and saw Kagura with her arm around Rin's little shoulders standing in the middle of a small clearing, her gaze intent on the fast approaching taiyoukai. It was a mere heartbeat after that that she caught a glimpse of crimson bleeding into his honey-golden eyes as the cloud of youki disappeared from under him, landing a few feet away from the wind witch faster than Sango could register. She was close enough now to see the tiny girl's blank stare as she swung her head heavily upwards to look at her guardian without a sense of recognition.

---

He couldn't see.

He did not even see the child. His vision faded into a raging red. Sesshomaru's attention was focused on her kidnaper. The beast in him called out for escape. He wanted the bitch dead. He wanted to take the smug smirk off her elfin face.

Claws lengthened with a metallic sound that pierced the thick air.

---

She saw.

She saw him bare his fangs. She watched his chest tighten as he growled menacingly at Kagura.

Kagura did not flinch. She did not move.

Sango saw Sesshomaru pounce ripping the female away from the child who was shoved lifelessly to the side. He brought his deadly claws down on her ivory skin shredding it slowly with an expression of pure delight on his face. She screamed but could do nothing to stop him; he held her pinned down to the ground, knees on either side, tearing her apart.

Her plan did not go as planned.

He did not speak to her; he did not acknowledge the child.

He came to kill her.

She prayed for death.

Blood and flesh were thrown everywhere. Sango saw him slice into the woman deeply, revealing her muscles, her bones. She could not turn away when he bit down on Kagura's stomach and tore away a large chunk. She did not hear Kagura's ear-shattering shriek. She could only see Sesshomaru pull out her insides, and watch her arch her back in attempt to stop him from taking her guts out of her. She did not move when she saw the demoness was still breathing, crying, begging for him to end it. He only grasped both arms and tugged, dismembering her with a disgusting, wet series of pops and snaps as her joints separated and ligaments were torn. She did not move to stop him when finally, with a horrific look of pure elation fixed on his bloody face, he shoved his claws slowly—relishing in her cries—into Kagura's chest. She screamed louder as his smile spread wider, pulling his fist swiftly out from her broken rib cage. Sango nearly fainted when he saw him open his fingers revealing a bloody mess of a heart that continued to pump. A demonic expression crossed his face. He brought the beating thing closer to his mouth and took a satisfied bite.

---

_**A/N:**__ I apologize for the short chapter but I feel that it was best to end it this way. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! (:_


	35. Acceptance

**Chapter Thirty-Five : Acceptance**

Frozen in a state of shock and uncertainty, Sango remained plastered where she stood. Sesshomaru dropped what remained of Kagura's vital organ onto her chest that no longer rose nor dropped, landing with a sickening plop. Then he licked the blood off his elegant fingers. She swore she heard him make a low sound of delight before he rose—floated more like—back onto his feet standing with the ethereal grace that made up his customary pose. His face betrayed what his stance did not—markings jagged and darkened accentuated by crimson eyes dotted by menacing golden pupils. His tongue darted out slowly as it traced his lips, taking in the red fluid that coated it and dribbled down his throat and onto his collar.

Reason told her to run. Her body did not agree. She watched him with wide eyes, heart pounding in her ears. After a moment that lasted an eternity, Sesshomaru twisted his head mechanically, as if possessed by a spirit, to face the slayer.

Her heart stopped dead. She did not breathe. She did not know what to do. She opened her mouth, meaning to reason with him but only managed to strangle out an insignificant syllable that would not have led to a coherent sentence. The taiyoukai did not look as if he recognized her. He showed no interest. Instead, he turned his attention to Rin with the same peculiar movement that reminded Sango of a puppet whose head was being moved by a puppeteer.

Immediately, things clicked in her head. As soon as she saw him looking at the child her instincts drove her instantly to the Rin's side, crouched down, her arms protectively around the girl. Sango turned her body slightly to the side, placing herself between Rin and the taiyoukai still keeping her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's beastly facade.

The foolish woman jumped to protect his ward as if she would be able to stop him. The shock was clear beneath her determined expression. She must have a death wish. He chuckled which caused the female to tighten her grip around the girl. The scene was too ludicrous! The slayer actually believed that she would be able to prevent him from harming the child had he chose to do so. It is a wonder she has lived this long.

Sesshomaru reigned in his youkai blood. Sango's eyes widened even more so as his markings began to fade to their usual appearance and the normal colouration of his eyes return.

"Do you truly believe that this Sesshomaru cannot control his transformation?" he said in a low voice that only instilled more fear into the faces of the two human females before him. He noticed Rin's expression for the first time. Her tiny features were spread wide with shock; her brows were furrowed in confusion framing eyes that held stagnant tears, and most disturbing of all, her body was drawn away from him in a manner of terror that told him she would flee had she been able.

The taiyoukai lifted his chin elegantly, a grimace pulling at his bloody lips. A scoffed escaped through barred fangs, "That is it, then. This is done."

With a rustle of silk, Sesshomaru turned on his heels and began to stalk away from the confused individuals nearly cowering in fear.

What did he mean by that?

Before Sango could ponder further the message behind the cryptic parting words, she heard soft sobs very close to her ears. Shifting so she may look into Rin's face, she saw tears flowing freely down the girl's chubby cheeks. Her gaze fixed on the older girl, then snapped to the horrid corpse of the wind witch. Her sobs grew louder. Sango gathered the child into her chest, burying her face so that she may not see the terrifying result of her guardian's rage. The girl continued to cry, her little body shaking both from sobs and shivers.

Once Rin had been calmed somewhat from the traumatic occurrence earlier that day, Sango placed the child beside the demonic stead upon which she rode in what seemed like a lifetime before. Perhaps out of sheer exhaustion more than anything else, the child succumbed to an uneasy slumber, curled beside the dragon. The beast wrapped its neck around the girl in the most protective, nurturing way.

She wanted nothing more than to stay with Rin as she tossed and moaned in her sleep but Sango knew she had to find Sesshomaru. With another check to see if the girl is comfortable, she gave her a soft pat on the head and a hopeful little smile.

Sango turns her attention to the dragon stead, "Will you watch her while I search for your master?"

The dragon lifted and dropped its head in what Sango took to be a nod and nuzzled Rin's side, pushing the girl gently closer. It then began to purr in the softly so as to soothe the soft cries that broke out every once in a while. That was all she needed.

With a grateful stroke of the dragon's surprisingly plush scales, Sango said, "Thank you. I will return as soon as I can." She looked down at the little form cradled against the green torso one last time. "Take care of her, please."

Again, the dragon nodded. With a thorough examination of the makeshift campsite, Sango made sure that there is enough firewood to last until she came back. Satisfied, she gave the stead another heartfelt "thank you" then walked in the general direction that the taiyoukai departed earlier.

It should not have been that easy to find him. Sesshomaru was a master of stealth and would not be found if he did not want to be. But it _was_ easy. Sango's feet hand a mind of their own taking her one step after another while her head was occupied with a billion other things. It must have been the spell that led her to him; there was no other explanation for after only what seemed like an hour of walking she was startled out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru's raw voice.

"I knew that you would come search for me." he called almost sarcastically.

Sango jumped, absolutely shocked that she actually found him. Her eyes followed the sound a little to the left of her where the taiyoukai had his back to her. There was no sign that he so much as even turned around to acknowledge her presence.

"Is that why you did not venture too far?" she responded as she approached him.

His shoulders shrugged minutely.

He looked normal now aside from his eyes that were showing emotions that makes him seem as if he were not the untouchable god-like entity that stalks the earth. Sango could not decipher what his eyes were trying to convey. She did not know what to say to him. She did not even know why she came to find him. He would not want to talk. It was futile.

Sango went back and forth trying to decide whether she should say something or not but after a long moment of silence Sesshomaru finally began, "When this ordeal is over with, the child will travel with you."

"What?" she could not believe what he was telling her.

"My interest in her has expired. It is simple. If you do not want to care for her, then she is to be left at the next human village we encounter."

"You don't mean that, Sesshomaru. You don't want to give Rin up." She hesitated to continue, "You love her."

She braced herself for his explosive anger to turn on her for voicing such assumptions. She watched him carefully, prepared to defend herself if need be. It is a dangerous thing to dare to associate the demon lord with any sort of connection with anyone—especially a human child. It is a sign of weakness for him and to point out the weakness of one who seems invincible is playing with fire.

Her body was tense from the suspense as she awaited his response.

Finally, he said, "I do."

With mouth wide open, the female turned to him slowly the alertness gone from her body as she tried to process what the taiyoukai confessed.

"I," he began, "...love... that child. That is why I cannot allow her to stay with me. Rin is not safe. She fears me. I saw it in her face."

"Sesshomaru..." Sango moved to disagree.

"I am a monster." His eyes narrowed, "I am a _demon_."

She shooked her head, desperation began to creep into her voice. It seemed so final the way he spoke. "No, that's not true!" she protested. "You care for her. You provide for her. You have done everything for her. You would _do_ anything for that little girl, Sesshomaru. You cannot give her away. You can't—"

"And a thousand others would do anything to her out of spite for me." He finally turned to face her, countless emotions expressed in his golden eyes. He looked so... human. "Why would I put her in that sort of danger? Even if I can always be with her to protect her, then she will see the horrific things that I am capable of like she did today. I am only ruining her!"

"Stop saying these things. You have done nothing but good for that child!"

"I have done nothing but scar and take away from that child and for what, for my _whims_? I caused her to see things that a child should not see. A child should not see massacre nor murder at such a tender age." His voice grew louder with passion, "She should have been playing with other children and learning from an older female who is tender and cares for her. She should have a family!"

"But she doesn't." Sango said firmly. "Rin is an orphan. She was barely being surviving on her own. You saved her from that. You have done what you can for her."

"She deserves better," he protested.

"But she is happy with you." She caught him off guard. His expression shifted from anger to something softer. "She would not want to be anywhere else but by your side. You are everything she has. Why would you take _that_ away from her?"

His eyes widened slightly with realization as the truth of what the girl has said registered. She knew she had won. He slowly turned away from her to take again the pose in which she found him—eyes far away, looking at nothing in particular as if he was alone with his thoughts. His stubbornness refused to allow him to change his stance on the matter.

Suddenly, he felt Sango's fingers snaking between his. He stiffened at the touch but relax immediately as she gave his hands a comforting squeeze.

She was looking up at him. "You're great with her," she said. "Besides, what would you do without your little human girl?" She teased softly.

He looked down into her understanding eyes and knew that she was right.

A small smile graced her face as she went on the tips of her toes and gently pressed her lips against his cheek, careful not be impaled by his armour.

"Come back to us when you're ready," she said tenderly and with that the taijiya walked back to the direction of the camp to tend to the taiyoukai's adopted daughter.

When did this happen? Sesshomaru should have been appalled at the fact that she dared touch him and speak to him with such familiarity but he was not. He should have never confided his feelings to her but he did. He should have sent her away when she came but he allowed her to stay. He shouldn't be this comfortable this sudden turn of events but he is. He welcomed it.

Ah, she was changing him! She was getting to him. Yet, he did not wish to stop her. He enjoyed the warmth in her voice, her touch. He knew it was wrong but now is not the time to fuss about such details, he decided. He will conquer that bridge when he gets to it; as was his custom being the strong, stubborn, selfish demon that he is.

How much love is allotted to a demon? How many embraces are within them to give? How many are they permitted to receive? The concept is so foreign to him. Would he be notified when he was reached his quota or would affection simply be deflected when he has exceeded? Is his authority greater than of those who enforces such limitations? He mused. It is all so new to him.

_A/N: Why hello there! I am back. It's summer and I've got the energy to get going. It was a busy senior year, you all understand. But I swear to you I will update a billion times more often. I want to see this story through as much as you do. So please tell me what you think or give me a hard time about making you wait soooo long. :)_


	36. Away

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Rumiko Takashi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Author's Note__: I've returned to the game after a very long hiatus. I just read over my note from the last chapter I updated and I must admit that I indeed lied. Sorry about that. But I'm back and I'll be trying to update as often as I can. I've re-written this chapter, by the way. Just in case you're read the second half of this already.  
_

_Also, I've decided to fix the tense from past to present. I am now taking the advice of White and Strunk and using an active voice so please bear with me. _

_Hope you can all forgive me__ for my absence and welcome me back with open arms—or at least mind. As always, tell me what you think. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Away**

* * *

The bright moonlight cast luminescent rays through the foliage as Sesshomaru strides to the makeshift camp where two beautiful human females await his arrival. He takes his time, seizing the opportunity to sort through his thoughts. On more than one occasion he wondered how it came to be that he finds himself in such a situation. Tragedy, he decides. It was tragedy who graces him with such gifts. How ironic, he muses, as a ghost of a smile pulls at the corner of his lips. His life has taken such an unexpected turn. If it was for the better or worse, he does not know.

Doubt plagues him. Does the danger of his presence outweigh his ability to protect those for whom he grows attachment? Will he always be able to prevent harm from coming to them? Panic creeps slowly into his mind. He failed as a guardian to one whom he cared for dearly in the past and he must forever suffer the repercussions of his missteps. Coming upon the small clearing—his destination—Sesshomaru's gaze falls upon a scene that made his heart ache, nearly crippled by the fear of failure both past and possible. The child sits on Sango's lap humming as the older girl runs long fingers through her dark tresses. They are so innocent, so incredibly fragile. He is pollution to their lives. No good comes from a Demon Lord as cruel as he.

His thoughts force him into himself as the rest of the world recedes—turning into something distant—only the doubt and panic is real. A small voice calls his name is the faraway reality—timid, uncertain. It pierces through the dark thoughts and lifts the clouds his mind pulling him from the grasp of the demons that lurk within. Sesshomaru focuses cool eyes on Rin; his child by circumstance, his ward, his responsibility.

"Hello," he greets her, barely clear from the hell of his mind.

Almost immediately, the child springs from Sango's lap and wraps her small arms around his leg in a manner of such familiarity he can't help but smile. Perhaps this is the answer to the questions that plague him. Her love and dedication strengthens him. Maybe he will be able to protect her, do what is best for her. She is so quick to forgive his folly he almost feels as if he can do no wrong so dire by her that she will turn from him. The smile spread further across his face at this thought. He can do this, he yells to the demons of doubt. He cannot allow for failure. She believes in him too much for that.

With a graceful sweep of his arm, he scoops up the child and holds her closely against his chest, placing his cheek against hers as she laughs at the unexpected change in altitude. Her laughter was a song that rivals the sweetest of melodies. In front of him, Sango stands watching with a soft expression on her lovely face. He offers her a gentle smile as well to convey his appreciation and she reciprocates in kind, the smile touching her eyes in the way he has come to crave.

"You certainly took your time," Sango chides playfully. "I was getting worried that you weren't coming back."

"Truly?" He asks.

"No," she says with a touch of seriousness. "I knew you wouldn't walk away from us."

Sesshomaru looks down at the child now snuggled into his neck. "You are right," he answers with newfound conviction, placing a soft kiss on Rin's forehead.

Again, the pair gifts him with their smiles and he feels peculiar warmth spreading through his chest. Love, he decides. It is love that fills him now.

* * *

The miracle of movies was something that Inuyasha is starting to get use to. He and Kagome spent the better part of the morning watching some of Kagome's favourite animated movies. For some reason, it's much more difficult to explain the live action kind—it's simpler to say that these things were drawn by hand and are imagined. It definitely beats having to fill Inuyasha in on the decades of progress that happened between his time and hers. Besides, it was enough to entertain him for a while—Kagome really wants to relax. So the duo is camping out in the Higurashi living room with the girl stretched out on her stomach on the couch and the boy sitting with his legs crossed on the floor as the rest of the family went out to for some window shopping at the mall.

_The Lion King_ has captured the inuyoukai's attention. He can grasp the idea of talking animals pretty easily—in fact, he can digest that better than the idea of a whole world ruled by humans. A curious glance at his face and Kagome can barely suppress a giggle. The boy didn't even blink as his eyes fix onto the LCD screen.

Suddenly, Inuyasha throws one hand up in exasperation and rolls his eyes. "Oh, come _on_," he exclaims. The unlikely cast of animals had broken out into a musical number in the movie. This time she had to laugh.

"Inuyasha, you do this every time they start to sing," she says.

With arms crossed he replies "I know but it's ridiculous. Do you see this shit? No one who starts to sing and dance like that in real life would be able to do it long enough without getting eaten."

"It's supposed to be fun."

"I don't think it's very _fun_," is his reply.

"Oh, you're such a grouch. I bet you're just hungry. Maybe that's why you're thinking about eating unsuspecting happy animals."

As if on cue, his stomach starts to rumble. It must be lunch time. She flashes a triumphant smile. "Yeah, I'll give you that one," he agrees.

Kagome sits up and stretches, "All right! Let's go to the kitchen and find some food. I'll pause the movie."

"Don't," he protests. "Let it go through the part of their stupid song and dance routine."

"Inuyasha…"

"What?" He replies innocently, "It _is_ stupid."

"Ugh… what am I going to do with you?" She said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Well for starters you could prepare a meal for me, woman," he teases. "It's like you don't know what I keep you around for."

"Just for that, smarty-pants, you're getting a salad for lunch."

Finally finding his way into the kitchen, Inuyasha plops himself onto one of the chairs surrounding the little round table. Kagome is already busying herself with heating water for ramen. A sigh escapes her lips—even when she's home she still has to eat ramen—but Inuyasha sure does love it. Besides, it only takes minutes to prepare which is always a plus.

With a voice he seems to reserve for the times he wants to say something of grave importance, the hanyou comments, "I don't understand how it is that humans can eat a meal of _leaves_—like damn rabbits. You might as well stick your faces in the ground and chew on the grass."

"It's good for us, fool," she chides. "Humans need vegetables in their diet for them to be healthy. It makes them good and strong!"

"Feh, demons only need meat."

"Is that so?" Kagome raised an eyebrow playfully. "But I've seen you eat vegetables. Don't you go and deny it."

Suddenly a dark, hurt look passes over his face. "I know," he mumbles. "I said _demons_ only need meat."

Stupid girl! Why did she say that? The girl's hands immediately fly to her mouth.

"Inuyasha," she begins, words muffled by her palms. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking…" He's not usually so sensitive; it only makes Kagome all the guiltier.

He shakes his head in protest, "No, it's fine." After a moment's hesitation he continues, "I've just had some things on my mind. You know, since last night and stuff. It's been kinda hard being reminded of it, is all. It's not your fault."

The boiling of the kettle cut through the heavy silence that filled the space. Kagome solemnly pours the hot water into two bowls of instant noodles. It still feels as if it was her fault, though. With great care not spill the contents of the Styrofoam containers she brings them over to the table where the oddly quiet Inuyasha sits, placing a bowl and a pair of chopsticks in front of him and doing the same for herself as she takes the seat across.

She watches as he peels the rest of the cover off his meal and dips his chopsticks into it without the vigour that was characteristic of his love for the artificially flavoured delicacy.

Finally mustering up the courage, she offers, "You know you could always talk to me about what's bothering you."

He looks up at her, "Nothing's bothering me."

"Don't lie to me. I know you enough by now; you're never this serious."

He looks pensive for an extended moment and in surrender, he confesses, "It's about my brother. What with his being around all the time now it's making me think of shit I haven't thought about in years. Why did that bastard have to come out of nowhere like he did anyway?" As an afterthought, he adds, "I would have been just peachy without him."

She nods in understanding. "Some people say," she says reaching across the table for his hand. "That sometimes it helps to talk about it."

His honey-coloured eyes shoot her a skeptical look. "Feh," he shrugs. "We can try it your way then, if you want. But let's go to your room. I don't really want to talk about this out in the open, you know, just in case someone comes home."

Letting go of his hand, Kagome flashes him a soft smile in agreement and they continue their meal in silence. After they've finished, Kagome clears the table and lead the way upstairs to her room. Inuyasha follows a few steps behind her still wearing an expression of sadness on his face that was so out of place on his usual tough exterior.

"What's wrong?" she asks him after they settle themselves on the bed with him lying on his side, hand supporting his head, and her on her stomach. Their bodies are almost touching. It surprises her how comfortable they've suddenly become with one another. Or perhaps they were always so familiar—they just didn't have many opportunities to be alone like this. She studies him as he looks past her seemingly trying to find the words to begin.

"A part of me, I guess…" he hesitates, "wants Sesshomaru to accept me."

"How come?" she asks. All this time, he led everyone to believe that he didn't care about what his elder brother thought of him. She can't understand why Inuyasha would feel as if he needed to gain his approval.

His shoulders rise in a minute shrug, "I don't know. I know you don't really get it but Sesshomaru, like I said, wasn't always such a pain in the ass. I feel like he, of all the people in the world… really… understands me—you know? Because he's been there from the get go. And the more I see him with that little girl—and Sango, even—the more I see the big brother I used to have. He's in there. Underneath all that being heartless crap. I can fucking see it!"

Kagome reaches for his hand again. "Inuyasha…" she says searching for the right thing to say but the words fail her. She wants to comfort him, ease his anxiety but it's too much to process at once. Instead, she lets go of his hand and wraps her arms around him pulling him into an embrace. It was the best she could do.

Inuyasha buries his face in her neck bringing his own arms to encircle her waist. She holds him tighter. He relaxes onto her soft curves and began to chuckle.

She pulls away the confusion on her face said it all.

"You didn't think this whole 'talk-about-it' idea through, did you?" He smirks, "You can't even say anything. I don't think it works that way."

Kagome's face flushes, "Well, I—" she began in defense but was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers. As quickly as it had come, he pulls away with an even wider smirk.

"Don't worry, though," Inuyasha pulls her close once again. "This is enough for me."


End file.
